


The Tales of Aladdin and Zipporah

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new fan fic submission based on an RP with a dear friend of mine and a classic, beloved Disney movie. This RP first started back in April and is still being continued. However, we covered the first Aladdin movie, so you'll be getting updates quick on these first few chapters featuring our OC's, hers Lotus and mine, Zipporah. Read & Review, no flames allowed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Arabian day in Agrabah. People in the market streets were selling and buying wares. They didn't know that the night before a bad guy was after ruling Agrabah, one who was known as Jafar. A boy called Aladdin was stealing bread with his little sister.

"Stop thieves!" a voice called as Aladdin was with his sister, running through town with a loaf of bread. They both turned to see guards after them as always. "I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!"

"I can't believe all this trouble for a loaf of bread." the girl, Zipporah, told her brother.

Abu was following the siblings but out of sight. He was scared of the guards due to them having swords but would help his friends. Zipporah and Aladdin tried to outrun the guards as quickly as they could without getting caught and very likely killed for their crimes. Luckily for the street mouse and street rat, they were very skilled and could stop their enemies and avoid the chases. The guards would be close, but not close enough. Abu scampered off and hid to help both of the siblings.

"Riffraff!" one guard snapped.

"Street rats!" another growled.

"Scoundrels, take that!" one guard threw rotting vegetables at them, but the two managed to dodge.

Abu watched from the pole he would use to pull the two into the window safely. Aladdin and Zipporah were safely in a new room, only to find it was a home for girls. They looked very cross with the siblings being there, especially the owner of the house.

"I'd blame parents, 'cept they haven't got 'em." the woman snarled, trying to strike them with her broom.

The girls pushed all of the trio out of the window. Abu was clung to Zipporah. Aladdin and Zipporah bounced and hid behind a man flexing his muscles as the guards walked by, fooled. They then saw through the trick and continued to chase as they walked by a jewel stand. A fat lady ended up scooping up Aladdin, as he was well-known some of the girls had big crushes on him, and sang about how she thought he was tasty.

Zipporah felt nervous for her brother and grabbed him away from that woman as the guards nearly tackled the both of them and they escaped into vases to walk away.

"Get them!" the head guard, Razoul demanded.

Abu was quite scared but soon all three of the 'thieves' managed to escape the guards.

"He's got a sword!" one of the guards pointed as Abu managed to wield a sword against them.

"You idiots!" Razoul growled, then took out his own. "We all have swords!"

"Yeah!" the others took out their swords to chase the not as clever as he thinks monkey.

Abu looked sheepish and then ran after Aladdin and Zipporah. Aladdin and Zipporah ran toward possible corners and nearly met guards everywhere.

"Aladdin, I know this is dangerous, but I got an idea." Zipporah whispered to her brother and handed a rug as they were by an open window and the guards with swords were close on their tail.

Abu looked scared, and clung to Aladdin. Zipporah did too and they all landed on the rug like it was flying and the guards followed, only to land in a giant pile of fertilizer. Abu clung to Aladdin as they floated down into an alleyway.

"Alright, let's dig in." Zipporah proclaimed as they were safe on the ground with their bread. She broke it evenly for each of them to have three pieces, but she looked over sadly. She saw two children who seemed homeless and they were looking for food, but all they could find was an old fish bone.

Abu looked at his two 'owners' though they were more like friends. He scowled and took a harsh bite out of his bread. The girl was searching while also listening out for her brother so he wouldn't get into trouble. Zipporah looked at the 'boys' and decided to let the children take some of her bread as a friendly gesture. As Aladdin and Zipporah gave the children their bread Abu swallowed his bite and looked at the bit he had and groaned, feeling guilty. The girl had moved her brother to her so he was safer. She then looked at the bread they were offering looking hungry but not brave enough to take it yet.

The girl, having given her brother the most, looked at Abu as he handed her his bit. She giggled and ruffled the fur on his head.

"They remind me of us... After Mom died..." Zipporah said softly. She then heard something coming in town and decided to go with Aladdin and see what it was.

Abu chattered sounding very much like he was saying 'Ah, don't'. He then ran and jumped on Aladdin's shoulders.

There was a procession going on, with a snooty looking guy on a white horse going along. It was weird as he was wearing quite girly colours. Aladdin and Zipporah were looking beyond the crowd as they saw the prince coming in and the citizens seemed eager to meet him as he was on his way for the palace.

"Is that a prince or a priss?" Zipporah laughed a little at the prince's looks.

A couple of the men in front gave a small laugh, though quiet. One mentioning on how the prince was 'another suitor for Princess Jasmine'.

The children were heard giggling, and they ran out in front of the prince's horse.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" the prince says angrily, about to lash at them with his whip.

"Hey, back off!" Zipporah hissed a bit, preventing the whip to strike the innocent children.

Aladdin also blocked the whip, it wrapping around his arm. He pulled it and then threw it back at the man. "If was as rich as you i could afford some manners." he taunts.

The man kicked them both into the mud. "I'll teach you some manners!" he warns and then started to ride off. Both Aladdin and Zipporah fell in the mud with the crowd laughing at them.

Zipporah looked at the boys with a taunting smile. "Hey, look guys, it's not every day you see a horse with TWO rear-ends!"

The horse and Achmed stopped, just outside the palace gates that were open. He turned to the trio. "And you are worthless street rats, you were born street rats and you'll die street rats and only your fleas will mourn you" he says, nastily. He then rode in.

Aladdin got up angrily. He slammed his fist to the gates, just after they closed. "We are not worthless and we don't have fleas!" he exclaims. He scratched his head as he said the last bit, stopping as he realized and sighed dropping his hand. "Come on Zipporah, Abu, let's go home..." he says.

Zipporah sighed and followed her brother to their place. They had stayed there for nearly all their lives. She smiled as she saw a view of the palace as it was slowly getting dark.

Aladdin sung about how they weren't just street rats, they were actually more than that though they were stuck in the position they were in though. He then said about how one day their luck would change and they'd be in a better living situation. Zipoorah smiled, wanting to live in the palace too someday. If they were lucky, they would.

 

Lotus, the girl with long brown hair, leaned against the pillar of the palace doors. Normally she would've joined her sister. The elder princess looked blank as she watched her sister talking to Rajah, she felt sorry for the girl to have to find a husband.

"There goes another one," Jasmine sighed as she ruffled their tiger's fur. "You're lucky you don't have to worry about this yet, Lotus..."

"I know..." Lotus says, her voice with little emotion in. She looked back inside, and then back to her sister.

Jasmine sighed and continued to stroke her tiger's fur. Lotus stayed in the shadows. The Sultan was annoyed and went to get both of the girls to talk to them. Jasmine was talking to Rajah, feeling besides Lotus, he was the only one who understood her. Lotus looked at the short, pudgy man that was their father. She used the wrap that was over her shoulders to cover her hair, and face like a hood and followed their father.

"Jasmine, I know that suitor just left but remember Prince Achmed is going to come to see you a little later." The Sultan says.

Jasmine sighed in exhaustion. "Okay Rajah, i have a job for you." she told the tiger in a hushed tone, coming up with a scheme against this next suitor.

Rajah listened and then smiled and purred his agreement.

Lotus shook her head slightly. "Excuse me Jasmine, Father... I will see you both in a little while." she says quietly and then went off.

The Sultan watched her go and then looked at Jasmine. "I'll see you later, beloved." he says, meaning beloved in a family sense. He then trotted off.

Jasmine petted her tiger and glanced at her sister and father.

Rajah settled down and enjoyed the petting. He gave a grumble that was meant to soothe Jasmine.

 

The Sultan went to his throne room to play with his toys before dinner. Lotus headed towards the quarters of the palace's grand vizier, Jafar. She knew where to go but never truly remembered why she went there at times. Jasmine wrapped her arms around him and gently pet him like he was more like a big cuddly dog than a dangerous, carnivorous predator. Rajah licked Jasmine's face and gave a happy grumble. The tiger loved his Mistress, she was kind to him and both had practically been raised together.

"Ah, Lotus, my dear, how goes things?" Jafar asked, as he spotted her in the corner of his eye.

"Well, though Father is still arranging suitors for Jasmine..." Lotus says, and uncovered her head as she made her way closer to talk.

"Well, though Father is still arranging suitors for Jasmine..." Lotus says, and uncovered her head as she made her way closer to talk.

Jafar looked at her and listened respectively. Lotus came over to him and knelt on a pillow beside his sofa. She placed her hands on one of his legs, near the knee, and rested her head on them. Like a child would do a father, or a woman would do for the one she loved. She told him about what would truly happen when Jasmine was married, but had yet to accept any of the suitors. Lotus told him everything he had asked for her to find out or tell him.

"Don't worry, my dear... Everything will be fine..." Jafar told her in a near hypnotic tone.

Though she was stronger minded than her father no one could really go against one of Jafar's controlling trances or spells. "Yes... Everything will be fine." Lotus agrees, her eyes brightening but then becoming dull again.

"That's a good girl..." Jafar chuckled darkly. "Now, why don't you run along and see how dinner is?"

"Yes... Dinner... The cooks should have almost completed by now..." Lotus says, standing up and then slowly walking away towards the exit of Jafar's quarters.

Iago smirked a little. "You got the Princess eating out of the palm of your hand..." he says, half gloating for Jafar.

Jafar smirked wickedly. "Indeed, I do."

Iago gave an evil chuckle.

Jafar laughed too. "We'll see how this suitor goes for the Princess Jasmine and we'll go on from there."

Iago looked at Jafar. "What happens if she actually likes this one?" he asks.

Lotus headed towards the kitchen to check on the cooks to see how they were getting on with dinner.

"Almost done, dear." one cook told Lotus.

Lotus nodded. "Thank you." she says, her voice pretty emotionless.

"Run along now." another cook told her, slightly laughing.

 

Lotus nodded and then went off to change before dinner. The cooks went back to work. One of them alerted Jasmine about another suitor. The rebellious princess rolled her eyes and wasn't looking forward to seeing this Prince. She was not a prize to be won. Lotus got changed into an outfit similar to Jasmine's only hers (Lotus') had a sheer covering for her arms and stomach and the adornments were silver rather than gold. Jasmine sighed, but smelled something delicious from the kitchen and hopefully the good food would put her in a better mood.

 

The next morning Lotus was lounging in her and Jasmine's lounge. She read one of the books that she had got from the library. Her hair was down, looking more unruly than ever.

Achmed, who had tried spending the night wooing Jasmine suddenly stormed off. "Good Luck marrying her off!" he spits angrily, the seat of his pants torn off so his heart underwear could be seen.

The Sultan looked surprised. "P-Prince Achmed, leaving so soon, are you?" he asks, shocked. He then scowled and went to scold Jasmine.

Lotus heard the doors slam and looked blankly at the door. She shrugged and then put the book safe on the chaise she was lying on. She went to see what had happened.

"Good boy." Jasmine petted Rajah for doing what she told him to do.

Rajah purred happily the bit of fabric in his mouth. He then ripped it when the Sultan tried to take it from him.

"So, this was why Prince Achmed stormed out!" he frowns looking at the bit of fabric.

"Oh, Father," Jasmine sighed. "Rajah was just playing with him..." she then started to coo at and fuss with the tiger like he was a dog doing a job well done, even though he caused a prince to storm out with a childish command. She then noticed the strict look on her father's face and then grew a bit nervous, but not actually afraid of her father.

Lotus snuck out and hid behind a pillar, this time out of sight.

"Jasmine, you're a princess... You've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call..." Sultan says, frowning at Jasmine, he was annoyed at her, she wouldn't find a husband in time otherwise.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore," Jasmine sighed, kind of disgusted with her royal rank. "I never had any friends."

Lotus normally would've reacted to that but she didn't even flinch.

"Rajah!" The tiger's affronted growl sounded like.

The Sultan frowned slightly. He explained that she needed to marry before her next birthday. He placed the bird she was coddling back in the bird-cage they had.

"'Cept you and Lotus, Rajah," Jasmine laughed a little with an amused smile. "But the law is wrong... If I do marry, I want it to be for love..."

Sultan gave an annoyed growl and then went to storm off inside. "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" he says to Rajah.

Rajah had given a happy grumble and then looked confused at what the Sultan had said.

Lotus snuck in first, to let Jafar know of the way everything was seeming to turn out. She was wearing the sheer outfit again, this time in a burgundy. Jasmine watched her father leave. She then opened the cage the birds were trapped in and decided to release them. She watched them fly away and had envy for them flying away without a care with their own lives and possibly living their dreams. Luckily Lotus wasn't seen by her father or Jasmine. She looked around for Jafar. Rajah watched the younger princess. Jasmine finally had enough. She was going out today to go out and see the world for herself. She wore what her sister usually wears when she's sometimes allowed outside.

Lotus looked in Jafar's quarters. "Jafar?" she asks quietly.

Jafar looked at two pieces he had in his hand and cupped his hand instantly as he heard Lotus's voice. Iago groaned and shook his head slightly. Lotus was waiting to be called in, she wasn't rude at all.

"Come in, Lotus, my dear." Jafar told the girl.

Iago made himself calm enough to not talk.

"Jafar, Jasmine has rejected another suitor and wants to marry for love..." Lotus says, walking over to him. She stood respectfully as she talked to him.

"Oh, has she? That simply won't do and she's almost out of time..." Jafar faked dismay.

Lotus nodded. "I know." she says. She wondered what Jafar else needed her to do.

Iago whispered to Jafar. "What are you going to do?" he asks.

Lotus looked calmly at the wall.

Jafar was deep in thought. What could he do? What was a royal vizer to do? He wanted to have power over the kingdom, but it's not like he could marry Princess Jasmine himself. It was strictly stated in the rules that only a prince could marry the princess.

"Maybe you could fool the old fellow to give you that ring, so you cand find who can get to the Cave of Wonders..." Iago mumbles.

Lotus ran her hand through her hair.

"That might be able to work, shall we go visit our old friend?" Jafar sounded darkly sinister.

Iago groaned slightly, but nodded.

Lotus heard Jafar say this and looked blank but surprised. "What old friend?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing dear, just business." Jafar assured Lotus as he was on his way to find the Sultan.

Iago smirked. Lotus simply nodded and then stood where she had been talking to him, looking almost lost. Jafar went about, looking for the Sultan.

The Sultan was playing with his little Agrabah toy set. "Her mother wasn't nearly so picky..." he mutters. As he was playing, a shadow fell over him. The Sultan gasped and then turned around, smiling in relief. "Oh Jafar, my most trusted advisor." he greets.

Jafar smirked darkly with Iago on his shoulder, looking at the Sultan. He gave a respective bow and requested the ring from him that had been in the family for generations.

"M-My ring? But it's been in the family for years..." the Sultan says, but trailed off.

Iago was forced to have a cracker shoved in his beak. He glared angrily.

Jafar then took out his snake staff with secret powers and he had hypnotized the Sultan in giving up the ring like he hypnotized Lotus. "It's alright... Everything will be fine..." he told the man in charge.

"Everything will be fine..." The Sultan repeats, sounding hypnotized but with slightly more emotion than Lotus.

"You will give me the ring..." Jafar ordered, though not strictly.

"Here Jafar, whatever you need will... Be... Fine..." The Sultan says, giving Jafar the ring. He then went to play with his toys at Jafar's remark.

Jafar took it and went out with Iago to their secret room.

"I hate those crackers..." Iago mutters. He then noticed Lotus and smirked before just allowing Jafar to go in the room. He wasn't looking forward to having to power the machine.

Jafar sent a look of acknowledgement. "I need to take care of some private business, dear, please do not interrupt me unless it's a dire emergency. But knock first." he told Lotus so they would have some privacy to discover who was to be called; the diamond in the rough.

"Yes, Jafar..." came the soft, but clear reply from the brown-haired princess. She didn't react to them opening the wall and going through before shutting it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine finally had enough. She was going out today to go out and see the world for herself. She wore what her sister usually wears when she's sometimes allowed outside. Rajah tried to stop Jasmine from going.

"I'm sorry, Rajah..." the princess cooed, trying to settle her tiger. "I just can't stay here for any longer..." she gave him a tight, warm, secure hug and went off to go into Agrabah by herself.

Rajah even helped her a little and groaned sadly.

Aladdin looked at Abu and Zipporah. "Ready?" he asks. He then sent Abu to distract the vendor.

Zipporah giggled as she saw where this was going. Abu went to do just that. He noisily picked up a watermelon. Aladdin waited to pick up a couple of the melons.

"Get your filthy paws off that!" the vendor snapped at Abu, not paying attention to the other melons he was about to display.

Abu started to chatter, as if mocking the man.

"Why, you!" the vendor growled and tried to capture him.

Aladdin waited to pick up a couple of the melons. Zipporah took the melons and placed them where they were hiding for their breakfast. Aladdin smirked as they went up.

"Bye-Bye." Abu chatters after the man took the melon off him.

The vendor grunted at the monkey as he went off, then went to take care of his other produce, only to find they were gone as well, much to his surprise.

Jasmine climbed where she could and went into town as many people were offering things for her to buy such as necklaces, pistachios, and even fresh fish. She politely turned them down and continued to walk through and hopefully meet someone to befriend who wouldn't only be her friend because of her royal upbringing.

Aladdin had split his one to share with Abu. He didn't eat though and stared at the beautiful girl who was wandering. "Wow..." he breathes as he looked at her.

Zipporah was eating her fruit and noticed Aladdin was focused on something else. She followed his gaze and saw Jasmine in her commoner outfit and wandered about the town square. "Whatcha starin' at, bro?" she playfully nudged his shoulder.

Aladdin didn't react, he was so struck by love at first sight. Abu tried fanning his hand in front of Aladdin's eyes.

Jasmine came and saw a poor boy who was at a different fruit stand. "Aw, you must be hungry..." she took an apple without paying and gave it to the boy.

The child smiled brightly at her and ran off with his own food now.

The guy at the stall turned and went up to him. "You better be able to pay for that." he says.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i don't have any money." Jasmine told him, apologetically.

"Thief! No one steals from my cart!" the man growls.

"Oh, no, please!" Jasmine cried as her hand was forced down to be cut off.

Aladdin frowned at the sight of trouble.

Zipporah saw the trouble too and seemed worried for the girl. "We should do something." she whispered.

Aladdin headed to save the girl, knowing what would happen. Zipporah rushed to, to assist in any way she could. The man brought the sword down, but it was stopped.

Aladdin held it away and took it off him and gave it to Jasmine. "Thank you for finding her, we were so worried..." he says and then took an apple off the cart and tossed it towards him.

"We've been looking all over for you." Zipporah added, playing along so this would seem more convincing. She even waved a finger like a scolding mother.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine whispered to both of them.

"Just play along..." Aladdin whispers to Jasmine.

"You know this girl?" the vendor asks.

"Sadly, yes, she's our sister." Zipporah covered up.

"She's a little crazy..." Aladdin whispers, doing the hand motion.

The vendor grabbed him and pulled him closer angrily. "She said she knew the Sultan!" he growls.

"Umm... She thinks the monkey is the Sultan..." Zipporah explained, gesturing to Abu, who appeared to had been stealing, but stopped as all eyes were on him.

Jasmine looked at them and played along, so she wouldn't get in trouble. She bowed respectively for the monkey. "Oh, great and wise Sultan! What orders do you have for me?"

Abu blinked shocked and then played it up a little. He made himself look and sound regal as he chattered and patted her head.

Aladdin gave a fake sigh. "Tragic isn't it..?" he asks rhetorically. He then helped Jasmine up. "Come on sis, time to go see the doctor..." he says in a voice one would use with people who found it hard to understand things.

"Why hello doctor, how are you?" Jasmine asked, sounding bubbly as she saw a camel.

"No, no, no, not that one, come on Sultan." Zipporah took her away from the camel and looked down at their monkey friend.

Abu gave a sophisticated babble and bowed, some apples and money spilling out of his vest. He picked them up and scampered off after the three humans.

"Come on, we better go!" Zipporah said, then ran with her brother and new friend.

Aladdin pulled both girls along as they ran. Jasmine wasn't sure where they were going, but she followed. Aladdin had to lead them to a place they could hide temporarily from the man chasing them. Abu was checking over all the apples he had managed to save. Zipporah helped Jasmine up in some points and they made their way to a ladder as it was getting dark. Abu climbed on Zipporah's shoulders. Jasmine came too and kept her hair covered for public and personal reasons. Aladdin was kind of slower, keeping an eye on Jasmine.

Iago and Jafar went into the room and Iago had to run on this wheel thing to generate a storm. "With all due respect your majesty, couldn't we wait for a real storm?" Iago asks.

Jafar had everything set up and was setting the ring in place. He told Iago to keep going until something would happen, despite the parrot's reluctance.

"Yes, oh, mighty evil one..." Iago gasps out as he ran even harder and faster.

In the hourglass it was revealed that Aladdin and Zipporah were the diamonds in the rough.

"That's them?! That's the clowns we've been looking for?!" Iago cries out annoyed, he tripped and ended up being crushed a little and de-feathered by the wheel, before smacking into a wall.

Jafar laughed wickedly as he watched Aladdin and Zipporah climb to their home with a guest. Iago groaned from where he was on the wall. Lotus hummed blankly.

"Watch your step." Zipporah cautioned to Jasmine as they were making it home before it got too dark.

Aladdin looked purposely at Zipporah and Abu. He wanted to have a few moments with Jasmine when they got to their place. He told her about how she should be careful as Agrabah was a dangerous place. He jumped across after Zipporah and Abu with a pole. He then prepared a board to put across the roofs for Jasmine.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Zipporah told their new friend.

Jasmine had the pole and got to the other side with no problem and tossed the pole back to Aladdin with a smile. "You get the hang of it."

"Wow..." Aladdin mutters, impressed. He then followed after Jasmine.

Abu crossed his arms. Zipporah was impressed too.

"This is where you live?" Jasmine asked as they got close to where the street rats resided.

"Yeah, watch your head, and here, and here..." Aladdin says. He then led her to the window.

Jasmine followed and looked in content. Her smile disappeared as Aladdin mentioned the great view they get of the palace. "It's lovely..." she said, though she was sad and sat down with her face turned away from the palace.

"Servants and Valets..." Aladdin says fondly. He then gave Jasmine an apple that Abu had, handing Abu the bitten one he had.

Abu growled at the apple and placed it aside.

"You're not free to make your own decisions," Jasmine added. "People telling you where to go and what to wear..."

"Sounds better than here... You're always scraping for food, ducking the guards." Aladdin says.

Abu sneakily headed towards getting the apple from Jasmine.

"Sometimes you just feel...trapped..." Jasmine said, saying the last word with Aladdin and smiling fondly at him.

Zipporah slightly rolled her eyes, feeling her younger sister edge kick in. "So, where you from?" she asked after he stared back at the unknowingly royal girl.

"What does it matter?" Jasmine sighed. "I'm not going back."

"Really, why?" Aladdin asks coming to sit next to Jasmine.

"My father's forcing me to get married." Jasmine said, sounding gratefully disappointed, but she didn't reveal who she was.

Zipporah seemed a little unhappy about that as well. She then glanced at their monkey friend as he seemed to have a word to say about that.

"What did he say?" Jasmine asked.

"He says... That's too bad..." Aladdin says, thinking of a way to get what he said across.

Abu looked shocked and then huffed, annoyed.

"I see..." Jasmine smirked as Aladdin was getting closer with her. "And does 'Abu' have anything else to say?"

Zipporah rolled her eyes.

"Well... He wishes he could do something to help." Aladdin says as he got closer to her.

Abu jumped over to Zipporah.

"Well... Tell him... that's very...sweet..." Jasmine started to get closer too.

"There you are!" Razoul's sharp voice called, grinning darkly at Aladdin and Zipporah.

Abu looked scared.

"They're after me!" Aladdin says at the same time as his sister and Jasmine. "They're after you?" the same thing happened as they all looked at each other.

"Oh, my father must've sent them!" Jasmine sounded very nervous, seeing the guards had their swords.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asks both of them. He held out his hands looking mostly at Jasmine though. He knew Zipporah would trust him.

Abu clung tighter to Zipporah.

"Of course." Zipporah told Aladdin.

"What?" Jasmine was curious.

"Do you trust him?"

"...Yes...?" Jasmine took his hand after answering Zipporah.

"Then, Jump!" Aladdin says and pulled them out of the window. They landed in a big pile of sand and then went to run out of one end of the alley.

They all screamed as they fell down, but landed on the sand. They were all about to leave, but ran into the chubby guard who glared at them.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street rats?" Razoul grinned darkly at his favorite victims, Aladdin and Zipporah.

Abu stuck Razoul's turban over his eyes. He tried to keep it down. Razoul grunted and tried to see and put his turban back above his eyes. Aladdin tried to get them to run the other way after Abu did this. The innocent group was surrounded by the guards with nearly no way out. Abu was finally captured and thrown into a jar.

Aladdin tried to protect both of the girls with him. "Get out of here!" He shouts to them hoping they could escape but he was grabbed himself.

"Let them go!" Jasmine demanded.

"Look fella's, another street mouse!" Razoul laughed, shoving her as the other guard got a hold of Zipporah.

The street girl grunted in anger as she was held against her will. Aladdin struggled a bit but couldn't get free.

"Uh-Oh..." Abu says.

"Release them!" Jasmine stood back up, sounding firm. She then removed her scarf. "By order of the princess!"

Razoul laughed, then looked surprised. "P-Princess Jasmine..."

"The princess?" Zipporah sounded surprised.

"The Princess?" Abu even asks.

Aladdin whispered the same, shocked. He grunted slightly as they forced him and Zipporah to bow at Jasmine.

"Do as I say, release them!" Jasmine told the lead guard firmly.

"I'd like nothing more of it, Princess, but my orders come from Jafar." Razoul told her, sounding a bit calm this time.

Aladdin was dragged off with his sister to the dungeon. Abu planned to sneak in the dungeon to free them a bit later. Razoul and Jasmine did final talking as the siblings were taken to the dungeon. Abu planned to sneak in the dungeon to free them a bit later.

Lotus meanwhile still waited for Jafar to come out. She was leaning against the head bit of Jafar's Chaise lounge, matching the decor. The elder princess kind of fell into a snooze while waiting.

Jasmine stormed back home and went to the private room of the royal vizier. "Jafar!"

Lotus woke up sitting up. She looked blankly at Jasmine as she came storming in.

"Princess...?" Jafar snuck out and nearly shut the door while Iago was trying to get out with him.

Iago gasped slightly as he was stuck. "Jafar! I'm stuck..." he rasps quietly.

Jafar glanced at him, but smiled at Jasmine. They two talked a bit about the siblings being arrested by his orders. Jafar then told Jasmine they were sentenced to death and she gasped in horror and felt very sick to have found that out. She then ran away, presumed to be crying in extreme emotional distress. Jafar smirked as Jasmine went away, seeming to be delighted for her sadness despite the two friends she made were only to be killed the very night she had met them.

Iago came out and gasped and choked a moment and then grinned. "So, how did it go?" he asks.

"I think she took it rather well..." Jafar told him with a sinister grin.

Lotus watched her sister go and then looked at the royal vizier. "Jafar?" she asks, her eyes brightening a little.

Iago noticed the eyes and nudged him a little.

Jafar then noticed Lotus. "Oh, hello my dear, you kind of snuck up on me there."

"I'm sorry... But why would you do that?" Lotus asks, sounding a bit more emotional than her normal sounding emotionless tone, well normal since Jafar had started to control her.

"I'm sorry, Lotus, but they just seemed so dangerous... I only wanted to protect your sister." Jafar told her, slyly.

Iago frowned as best he could, he could tell there was a bit of freedom returning to Lotus.

"But... Everyone should get a fair trial..." she says, going up to him slowly.

"An important decision had to be made, my dear." Jafar told her, sensing this too and had his snake staff hypnotize her.

Lotus fell under the spell of the Snake Staff again. "An important decision made..." she monotones, her eyes dulling again.

"Everything will be fine." Jafar told her.

Iago looked relieved that she was back under.

"Everything, will be fine..." she repeats. She then looked calm and stoic.

"That's a good girl..." Jafar smirked in satisfaction.

Lotus waited for Jafar to tell her what to do. She mostly could do things on her own when not in his presence but was only able to do little things on her own in his presence, like actions.

"Now, run along and stay in your room tonight." Jafar told the girl. "I got a lot of work to do tonight."

"Yes, Jafar..." Lotus says before going to do just that, having not even bothered eating. The elder girl went to her room, and then started to brush her hair for the night.

Jasmine was in her room, crying in her hands with her precious pet tiger. She looked at him sadly. "Oh, Rajah... I didn't even know their names..."

Rajah grumbled in sympathy. He then put a paw around her and hugged her. Jasmine sniffled and felt so tortured and depressed now. Rajah was hugging her. The Sultan came to see if Jasmine was alright. Jasmine had a hard time answering. She slowly turned back to him, looking very heartbroken and unhappy tonight. Today started out so great too.

"Dearest, what's wrong?" Sultan asks. He then went up to her to comfort her too.

"Jafar has...done something terrible..." Jasmine told him, nearly choking up with sobs.

The Sultan sat next to her and held her hand and gave her a hug. "Tell me everything..." he soothes.

Jasmine decided to tell him everything and had a hard time at points due to how sad she was.

Zipporah and Aladdin were now both in the dungeon shackled together. They didn't know where Abu was, he was probably faced with something much worse than they were about to be.

"I can't believe that girl was the princess..." Zipporah sighed.

"I must have looked so stupid to her!" Aladdin says angrily.

"Aladdin, Zipporah~" came the sound of Abu.

"Abu!" Zipporah looked up hopefully. "Down here, buddy!"

"Come on Abu, let us out." Aladdin had said.

Abu came flipping down and then scolded Aladdin.

The street boy sighed at Abu's scolding. "Don't worry, we won't be seeing her again." he says.

"Besides, she's a princess and we're a couple of street rats, she'll want nothing to do with us, there's that law about marrying a prince." Zipporah added.

Aladdin hung sighed. "I'm such a fool..." he says.

Abu worked on the shackles and undid them. "Ta-da!" he chatters.

"Thanks a bunch," Zipporah smiled at their monkey friend. "Now, we just have to figure out a way out of here..."

There was a pitter-patter of feet heard.

Aladdin looked at Abu, and then at the sound of the feet. "Who's there?" he asks, hiding Zipporah behind him.

There came an elderly man who had a cane and he appeared to have a long, gangling beard. "I think I can help... There's a cave, children, a cave of wonders, filled to the brim with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." he showed the two some rubies in his hand.

Zipporah looked at Aladdin and Abu and they each reached for some of the treasure in the man's hand.

The man closed his hand with a wicked smirk and pulled back his hand, kind of messing with them.

Abu scowled at the man.

"Why would you help us get all this treasure?" Aladdin asks him.

"Yeah!" Zipporah added.

Aladdin looked at Abu and Zipporah before he would agree. Abu shrugged, unsure. Zipporah shrugged too, but decided to go along with it.

"So, do we have a deal?" the man asked Aladdin directly.

"Yeah..." Aladdin says unsure, but agreeing anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The man led them out and took them to the Cave of Wonders. Zipporah stood close next to Aladdin who was standing tall and Abu was hiding in his vest. It was a bit overwhelming. There was some rumbles heard and a big cat face was shown and seemed to be alive. "Who dare disturbs my slumber?" the head demanded, sounding very angered that it had been disturbed by the two.

"It is I Aladdin!" the boy calls out first, knowing Zipporah would have to talk herself too.  
"And Zipporah!" the sister added.

The mouth opened up to show an entrance. "Proceed... Touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember, children, bring me the lamp and you both shall have your reward!" the man cautioned as he would wait outside.

Aladdin looked at the man. He then led them all in. Abu shivered in Aladdin's Vest.

Zipporah followed cautiously and was a little nervous of what the Cave of Wonders had in store for them. "Remember, no treasures, no money, no nothing but that lamp thing." she firmly told Abu, knowing how greedy the monkey was.

"Nothing else is to be touched." Aladdin agrees.

"Where do you think it could be?" Zipporah asked as she went in one part to look for that lamp.

Aladdin shrugged. "We'll have to look." he says.

Zipporah and Aladdin then continued and looked around to find the lamp, not noticing the carpet.

Abu saw the money and had jumped towards it, he stopped however and grumbled. There was a carpet on the ground. It somehow, as if by magic, seemed to had been moving and was sort of following Abu. The monkey kept on glancing back, feeling something or someone following him. The carpet kept following behind Abu, but laid flat on the ground like a normal carpet once Abu turned fully around to see if anyone was legitimately watching him. Abu sped up a little murmuring nervously. The carpet stayed on the ground, then stood up a little, seeming shy, even if it was just a carpet. Abu ran and jumped at Aladdin, scared.

"Abu!" Aladdin shouts. He then looked at what Abu was scared of. "Hey, a magic carpet..." he says.

"Whoa!" Zipporah looked intrigued.

The carpet looked shy and slowly came toward the group visiting.

"Come on, it's okay..." Aladdin says with a smile.

The carpet came from its hiding spot. It then felt trust in Aladdin and Zipporah and came closer.

"Hey, can you help us? We need to find the lamp." Aladdin says, his voice still soft.

The carpet 'danced' a little and seemed to gesture a way to go.

"I think he knows the way," Zipporah told the guys. "Come on, let's go!"

Aladdin ran after carpet, following him. He took Zipporah's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

The carpet flew about and seemed to gesture toward the room where the lamp was. Zipporah was a little nervous as she saw the stand where the lamp was. It seemed very scary and any mistake could endanger their lives.

"Do you guys want to stay here? I'll go and get the lamp." Aladdin says.

Abu jumped over to Zipporah's shoulders.

"Go ahead, we'll wait for you." Zipporah told him, a bit nervous.

Carpet stayed with them, even it looked concerned about the situation. Aladdin went over to get the lamp. He looked at it in awe, but disbelief. Abu was scared until he caught a sight of a massive Gem. Zipporah was watching Aladdin to make sure he wouldn't fall or get hurt. Carpet had noticed Abu's sneakiness and dashed to try to stop the mischievous monkey.

Aladdin picked up the lamp. "This is it? This is what we all came to find?" Aladdin asks. "ABU, NO!" he then shouts.

Abu grabbed the Gem just a second after Aladdin had said that. Zipporah whipped her head at him. The Cave of Wonders voice was heard and he had doomed them all. He had vowed that neither of them would never again see the light of day. The carpet quickly went around to keep from getting in a lot of trouble and went to help its new friends to get them out of their problem.

It would have to get them out as soon as possible before they would be imprisoned like a victim called Gazeem who had perished long ago before they did. Aladdin and the others, with the help of Carpet were making their way out just ahead of the danger. The carpet dashed and picked up Aladdin, Zipporah and Abu and started to take them out of the Cave facing some dangerous obstacles. Zipporah seemed nervous and kept clinging to her brother and was intensively nervous. They ended up going on a wild rise and ended up flying towards the exit.

"Help us!" Aladdin shouts up to the old man, after they ended up almost falling off the stone steps.

"Throw me the lamp!" the man told them.

"Help us up!" Zipporah told him.

"First throw me the lamp!" the man demanded. The lamp was then thrown into his hands and he had very greedy smile. He looked to see Abu helping the siblings up, but he kicked the monkey.

"What are you doing?" Zipporah looked at him.

"Giving you two your reward!" the man told them as he lifted them both up. His voice then turned back to Jafar. "Your eternal reward..." he then dropped them and left them to die. Little did he know, from the impact, Aladdin, Zipporah, Abu and the Carpet were fine and now somewhere else and safe. The greedy vizier ripped off his old man façade disguise and laughed. "It's mine... It's all mi-wait... Where is it?" he saw the lamp wasn't with him somehow. "No! NOOOOO!"

 

Aladdin was unconscious after his head hit a out-sticking rock. Abu tried to wake him up

Zipporah had been knocked out too, but she woke up first. "Man... What a headache..." she nearly groaned.

Aladdin woke up after being pushed up by Carpet. "A headache... That two-faced son of a jackal!" He then rants, shaking his fist at the roof.

Carpet stayed close around Aladdin and Zipporah for some comfort.

"I can't believe we were tricked like that," Zipporah sighed. "I guess he got what he wanted... Even that old lamp..." she sounded disappointed they didn't get what they were after.

Abu grinned and pulled out the lamp from his vest.

Aladdin looked at it in shock. "Why, you hairy little thief..." he says amused and took the lamp carefully from his friend.

"It's so dusty, i can't read it..." Aladdin says. He then gave the lamp a rub.

As it started to light up, laugh and smoke Abu looked with scared eyes. Ziporrah fell back and looked nervous as the lamp was jolting.

There was a big puff of blue smoke surrounding them and there came out a blue creature who seemed to have a humanoid face with pointed ears, a ponytail and a beard. He appeared to have gold bracelets. "OY!" he looked down at the group. "10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck! Hold on a sec," he shoved them over, then took off his head and spun it around, sounding relaxed. "Boy, does it feel good to get out of there!"

"Whoa..." Zipporah looked shocked, not sure how to feel around this strange new being with them.

Aladdin looked with wide eyes.

Abu was next to Aladdin, hiding slightly.

"Where you from, kids?" the mystical being turned to them making a microphone from his tail. "What's your names?"

"I-I'm Zipporah..." the girl said, shyly.

"A-Aladdin..." the street rat says quietly, nervously.

Abu looked at the blue creature.

"Aladdin and Zipporah!" the creature beamed, then poofed into a talk show host with their names in bright lights like a movie star. "Hello, Zipporah and Aladdin, welcome to the show, hey, Aladdin, can I call ya Al or just Din? Or how 'bout Laddi?" he then turned int a Scotsman calling for a Scottish dog, only to turn into one and pick up a bone. "Sounds like; Here boy! Come on, Laddi!"

Zipporah rubbed her head. "We must've hit our heads harder than I thought..." she moaned to her brother.

"Yeah, I agree..." Aladdin mutters to his younger sister.

"You guys smoke, mind if I do?" the strange creature asked. He then came close to the siblings, notably around Aladdin. "Say, you're a LOT smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me to the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait a moment, I'M your Master?" Aladdin asks, unbelieving.

"That's right!" the strange being put a graduation cap and a rolled up diploma in Aladdin's hand that wasn't holding the lamp. "They can be taught!"

"So, who are you?" Zipporah finally asked.

"I'm glad you asked," the being then took strange forms again. "The ever-impressive, the long-contained, but never duplicated, duplicated, duplicated! Genie of the LAMP!" he then turned into a crowd cheering for his actor guise as he thanked everyone. "Thank you very much, for your wish-fulfillment, thank you!" he reminded them that they could make wishes off him, being a genie.

Abu looked slightly less scared.

"So, you'll grant us any three wishes we want huh?" Aladdin asks him.

"Three wishes to be exact, and ix-nay on the wishing for more ishes-way!" the Genie told them, then turned into a slot machine. "That's it, three! Uno, dos, thres, no substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"I hope we can be friends, Mr. Genie." Zipporah smiled fondly.

Aladdin still didn't look like a believer about the wishes.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here," the Genie tried to convince Aladdin, glad at least Zipporah was on his side. "So let's illuminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" He mentioned what all they could do with his powers and that their wish was true dish.

Aladdin and Zipporah had many things happen, like being raised on massive columns of food, Aladdin having a shave and Zipporah having her hair styled. It ended with animals dancing on the magic built city and then all of it being sucked back up by Genie in a whirlwind.

Aladdin looked more of a believer now. "So, I can have any three wishes I want?" he asks. Whatever he wished though he would include Zipporah.

"Well, kind of," the Genie told them. "There are some rules, regulations and some conditions we have to go by."

"Like what?" Zipporah asked.

"Rule number one, I can't kill anybody," the Genie sliced his own head off, but wasn't hurt. "So don't ask!" he then put his head back on and looked like a gossipy school girl. "Rule number two, i can't use my powers to make anyone fall in love!" he then turned into a sickly, green zombie. "Rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead... It's NOT a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!"

Aladdin looked slightly sick at the sight of Genie zombie. "Rules? Regulations? Conditions?" Aladdin starts, planning on getting Genie to fly them out of there.

The Genie agreed, telling them everything.

Zipporah looked at her brother, seeing a scheming look on him and Abu. "What're you up to?" she whispered to them, so the genie wouldn't hear them.

"I'm going to get him to help us get out of here" Aladdin whispers. "Some all-powerful Genie... can't even bring people back from the dead, I bet he can't even get us out of this cave..." Aladdin taunts.

The Genie stomped his foot before the trio. "Excuse me?" he scoffed. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now all the sudden you're running out on me? I don't think so! You're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!" he yelled, looking slightly scary.

Aladdin looked shocked. The three of them sat on Carpet as Genie joined them.

"Emergency exits on the Magic Carpet are here, here, there, there, here, ANYWHERE!" the Genie told them like a modern flight attendant, then he got them out of the cave and steered them to an island.

The next day Sultan had called Jafar, Jasmine and Lotus into the throne room. "FROM NOW ON YOU DISCUSS THE SENTENCING OF PRISONERS WITH ME BEFORE THEY ARE BEHEADED!" Sultan says angrily.

Lotus looked blankly from her father's side where she had to sit. Jasmine had moved on from her sadness but she looked merely angered with Jafar, even more so when she found out what became of her new friends. Jafar sent his apologies to the Sultan and bowed respectfully. He vowed that it would 'shan't' ever happen again.

"Good, Jafar... Jasmine... Let's all put all this messy business behind us, shall we? Please?" The Sultan asks, practically begging.

Lotus watched calmly.

"The only thing I have to look forward to is this," Jasmine sneered at Jafar, but had assured her father she would try to put it behind her. "When I'm Queen, I'll have power to be rid of you."

Jafar looked at her, a bit insulted, but let it slide. Lotus looked blank and started to play with her hair.

"Go, do whatever, you need to do" the Sultan says to Lotus. "Now about this suitor business..." he starts turning to Jasmine. "J-Jasmine? Jasmine!" the Sultan then shouts, following the girl as she walked off.

Lotus took no notice of the Sultan or her sister. She looked blankly ahead.

"When I am Queen I will have the power to get rid of you!" Iago mocks, sounding just like Jasmine.

Jafar watched the girl and father leave, but didn't notice too much of it. He seemed worried of his punishment and was angry of the downfall of what had happened to him last night in secret. "I would've gotten her if I would've gotten that LAMP!"

"When I am Queen I will have the power to get rid of you!" Iago mocks, sounding just like Jasmine. He then looked at the evil human. "Maybe you should force her to marry you, or you've got one already in your control there..." he suggests, his voice was quiet at the last bit unsure.

"It's that dreaded law with that chump Sultan, he can't change the rules..." Jafar nearly hissed.

"Maybe you should MAKE a rule... You are his advisor..." Iago says, smirking evilly.

"No doubt he'll see through it, even with a little persuasion..." Jafar smirked a bit at his parrot sidekick.

Iago grinned. "Then you could drop Papa-in-law and the little missus off a cliff!" He says smirking, and did an impression of them falling.

Lotus looked over to them calmly.

Jafar laughed with him. "I love how your little mind works." they then spent their time laughing together evilly unaware of where Lotus was and eavesdropping, but not in a sinister way.

 

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your air travel needs," the Genie told them, looking like a stereotypical stewardess while his three new friends had cups of tea. "Please fasten all seat belts and don't leave the carpet until it comes to a complete stop," as he said that, the carpet stopped and formed steps for them to get off. "Thank you! Bye! Bye! Buh-bye now!" he then turned back to his true form. "HA! How's that, doubting Mustafa?" he smirked at Aladdin and Zipporah for doubting his magic skills.

Aladdin looked amused, but impressed. "You sure showed me..." Aladdin starts and then grinned. "Now... About my three wishes?" he asks.

"Dost thine ears deceive me?" the Genie smirked. "Three? Oh, no, you are down by one, boy!"

"Technically he didn't wish us OUT of the cave..." Zipporah explained.

The Genie looked at them, then his jaw literally dropped to the floor and he turned into a sheep. "Well I feel sheepish... Okay you baa-a-ad kids, but no more freebies!" he then turned back to his normal self with magician tricks coming out. "Lets make some magic!"

"Fair enough..." Aladdin had said, he had asked about what Genie's wish would be and made a promise to do it after using his first two wishes. "Well, there's this girl..." he then says, not sure how to word this wish.

The Genie did a buzzer noise. "Wrong! I can't make people fall in love, remember?" he reminded him before he would make the wish of that.

"I know... But she's funny, her eyes are just... Wow! And her hair..." he sighs. "And she's just so, so..." he then continues stuck on the word to use.

"Pretty?" Genie prompted.

"Glamorous?" Zipporah added.

"Beautiful!" Aladdin corrects. He then sighed. "But to stand a chance I'd have to be a.. Hold on a second... Can you make me and Zipporah a prince and princess?" he asks.

"Hmm... let's see," the Genie took out a cook book while wearing glasses and a fluffy pink apron. "Chicken a la King?" he took out a chicken with a crown and threw it aside. "Ah, no! Alaskan King Crab?" he took out Sebastian who pinched his finger and appeared to be in the wrong story. "Caesar salad?" he then gasped as a muscular arm came out with a dagger and he wore a Greek wreath. "AAAH! Et tu, Brute?" he then flipped the page and smiled. "Ah, 'To Make a Prince and Princess'."

"You didn't have to make ME a princess." Zipporah beamed at her brother.

"I wanted to..." Aladdin smiles at his sister. "You deserve it" he tells her. "Genie, i wish for you to make me and Zipporah a Prince and Princess" he says, 'saying the magic words'.

"Alright!" the Genie beamed, eager to make their wish come true, then turned into a stereotypical male stylist with mirrors and he focused on the two street rats. "First, we'll need to get rid of the pants and the scarf, they say too early century if you ask me..."

Zipporah held her scarf, but had to agree. Maybe this makeover wouldn't be too bad, she guessed. Aladdin watched as Genie used his magic to change their clothes. He grinned at his new look. He was in a cream outfit with gold colored shoes, a cape and a blue feather in his turban.

"Okay, now, what should I do with you?" the Genie focused on Zipporah.

"Just nothing pink, please." the girl told him with a gentle, amused smile.

Aladdin waited to see how Zipporah would look. He was interested in what Genie would dress her in.

"Let's see..." the Genie hummed, "Oh, got it!" he then zapped her into royal purple princess attire with a golden tiara that had diamonds and sapphires in it. "What do you think?"

Zipporah stepped away from the genie and her brother to look in the mirror. "Not bad, I guess... I was never the fashion victim."

"You look good, sis." Aladdin compliments.

"I guess." Zipporah smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm.

The Genie turned into a game show host and was about to give away the grand prize with Abu on the carpet. "With your brand new... Camel! Watch out, they spit." he had transformed the monkey now into a camel.

"Hmm... not enough," the Genie shrugged, changing the monkey again, this time into a pompous white horse. "Still not enough!" he then tried different things such as an ostrich, dog, pig, and even a modernized car. "YES!" he then had an idea that hit him like a ton of bricks. He then turned the small monkey into a giant elephant, though he still had a bit of a monkey tail.

Abu looked at himself in the water in the oasis. He trumpeted in fear and ran up a tree bending it back.

"Wow Abu, you look good." Aladdin compliments looking at Abu's trunk.

"That's a good look for you." Zipporah smirked.

"It's the elephant, they got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" the Genie beamed as he worked more of his magic among the island, fortunately they were alone. "Hang onto your turban and crown, kids, cuz we're gonna make you stars!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sultan was building a tower of animals. There was even a weird-looking one. It was the Beast. The Sultan's tongue was sticking out slightly as he tried to make the tower taller.

"Sire!" Jafar stormed in suddenly, making the tower fall. "I may have found the solution to the problem with your eligible daughter."

Sultan looked upset a moment and then looked at Jafar, smiling. "What is it?" he asks about the solution. He felt bad Lotus wasn't eligible, but she seemed quite sickly and he didn't want her to die with Childbirth.

Jafar let Iago be with the Sultan, despite the bird's serious distaste for those Allah awful crackers. Jafar read from the royal scrolls about the princess to be wed at the appointed time, and pausing to let the Sultan take that in before he would mention his changed rule.

The Sultan gave Iago a cracker. He looked up at Jafar "But she hated all those suitors, how could I choose someone she hates?" The Sultan asks.

Iago flew off, spitting the cracker out. "Jerk..." he mutters.

"Not to worry, my liege, the law says 'if the princess does not marry at the appointed time... the Suitor must be...'," he paused with a sinister smirk. "Hmm... Interesting..."

"What? Who?" The Sultan asks, pushing up his large turban.

"The royal vizier... That would be... Me..." Jafar smiled darkly.

"I thought it was just a Prince that could Marry a princess..." The Sultan says, putting in an eyeglass and trying to find the Vizier rule.

Jafar rolled it away and used his staff. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my liege... You will order the princess to marry me..." he droned in his calm, hypnotic voice.

"I will order the.. Princess... To.. Marry... But you're so old!" The Sultan started off hypnotized, but broke free as he said the last part.

Jafar let that comment slide and made the spell work again. "The Princess will marry me!" he nearly hissed.

There was a fanfare heard in town, making way for the palace.

"The Princess will... Oh what's that? That music!" the Sultan gasps. He then ran over to his window. "Jafar you must come see this!" he announces.

Iago climbed on Jafar's shoulder again.

 

"Make way for the Prince and Princess!" the crowd chanted as the townspeople were gathered around.

The Genie turned into a royal type and was flesh-colored to blend in as he was telling the others about 'Prince Ali and Princess Ora'.

"What is it, Lotus?" Jasmine asked her sister.

"A Prince and Princess with a large procession are heading this way..." Lotus monotones to Jasmine, glancing dully back at the girl.

Jasmine glanced at her sister, noticing something strange about her. Lotus didn't react to the glance, she merely looked back at the procession, her face, emotionless. Jasmine shrugged and continued to watch. Jafar watched with the Sultan and sent a threatening glare to Iago as he saw the parrot dancing. Lotus blinked slowly and then turned away, nothing interesting to her.

 

"They've faced the galloping hordes," the Genie turned into an old man to tell some of the people. He then turned into a little kid with a play weapon to entertain the children. "A hundred bad guys with swords!"

Three Harem girls sang a small bit to the tune of Genie's song. Jasmine watched the crowd, curious. The Genie became a Harem girl as well and danced and sang with them. Aladdin was waving to the crowds gathered and even tossed some of his coins to give to the poor. Zipporah gave some coins as well.

The poor people gathered with grateful smiles. "They're generous, so generous!"

Aladdin flexed playfully for the girls and blew a kiss. Jasmine scoffed and stormed off from the balcony. Lotus walked down towards her room to change clothes before these new people would come in the palace.

"They got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!" the guards were dancing to that, even though they didn't seem keen on their usual target involving a monkey.

'Prince Ali' and 'Princess Ora' were making their way for the palace doors, with all their treasures and treats for approval from the princess and Sultan. The Sultan ran to the door to open it for them, willing to do it himself. Iago looked worried a moment. Jafar tried to prevent the Sultan from opening the door, but the door had opened on himself. Abu pushed open the door himself. Lotus changed into the burgundy outfit again, she thought that color would be suitable today. Jasmine stayed hidden, clearly not interested because she was being faced with another prince to deal with.

 

"Prince Ali heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!" Genie sang to the Sultan and introduced the two. As more servants came in, the Genie dashed away and escaped into the lamp hidden in Aladdin's turban and decided to let the kids handle this now.

Aladdin flew on carpet with Zipporah and then jumped off bowing. "I have come from afar, with my sister, to marry Princess Jasmine!" he announces.

"Prince Ali Ababwa, Princess Ora Ababwa... It's lovely to meet you!" The Sultan greets them.

Jafar glared at the two. Zipporah smiled, being very polite.

"What a curious device... You don't think i might, hm?" The Sultan asks, about Carpet.

"Of course your majesty, allow me." Aladdin says first and helped Sultan onto the Carpet.

Zipporah stepped aside to let the Sultan on the Carpet. The Carpet had some pressure, but willingly flew around the Sultan to his leisure and enjoyment. Jafar glanced at the two, curious of them and feeling something odd and suspicious about them. Aladdin looked at Jafar and away kind of nervous with the pressure. Jafar smirked, then looked at the Sultan.

The sultan flew around, ending up chasing Iago and making him crash, he then flew under Abu and ended up being thrown into his throne laughing. "Such and impressive youth, his sister so polite..." Sultan starts then whispered to Jafar. "Maybe you won't have to marry Jasmine after all." he says. He then grinned at Aladdin. "Jasmine will like this one." he says.

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Jasmine... Introduce us, I will win your daughter." Aladdin says, losing his niceness for a short while.

Jasmine overheard this and came closer and angry. She then lashed out on all of them and stormed off about not being a prize to be won. Zipporah put her hand to her mouth in shock and worry for the girl. Aladdin looked sheepish and nervous.

"Don't worry Prince Ali, just give Jasmine some time to cool off," Sultan tells the boy. He looked at Zipporah. "Princess Ora, maybe you would like a tour with Lotus?" he suggests.

Lotus came into the throne room, not even comforting Jasmine, though she normally would have.

"I guess that would be fine." Zipporah smiled apologetically and shrugged. She then looked around and saw a girl she didn't recognize, assuming that this girl was Lotus.

Sultan smiled at the girl. "Lotus, show Princess Ora around." he says with a soft smile.

Lotus glanced at the Sultan, then at Jafar for confirmation before she would. Jafar nodded behind the Sultan, allowing her to do so. Zipporah rubbed her arm and went toward Lotus.

Lotus looked at Zipoorah. "This way, Princess Ora..." she says her voice emotionless. She turned and started to show Ora around.

Zipporah nodded and followed the other princess of the palace. The Sultan showed Aladdin to the gardens.

Iago looked at Jafar.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince 'Abooboo' and his sister..." Jafar sneered as he was alone with Iago.

Iago nodded.

Lotus showed Zipporah around. She showed everyplace of the palace that was worth seeing. She didn't show Jafar's quarters though. Lotus was in the room that was chosen for Zipporah. She looked blank with her eyes dull. She was listening to Zipporah though.

Zipporah noticed something unusual about Lotus. "Are you okay...? You don't look so good..."

Lotus looked at Zipporah, blinking slowly, and then gave a small nod. "I'm fine, my health has never been 100% and i get quite sickly, hence why I look unwell." Lotus says, monotonously sounding as though saying that was drilled into her head to say.

"Oh, okay..." Zipporah sensed something strange in the girl still.

Lotus leaned back against the chair. "Tell me about where you live..." she says emotionlessly. She was going to keep 'Ora' occupied until it was time for them both to go their separate ways.

"Oh, umm... A lovely kingdom, I'm just as important as my brother... You know how it is..." Zipporah lied through her teeth the best she could, though inside, it felt very wrong.

Lotus gave a nod, though she didn't seem really interested.

"You know, jewels, diamonds, rubies..." Zipporah smiled calmly.

Lotus blinked languidly and just looked at Zipporah. The girl, in return, shrugged.

Lotus got up and got two books from the shelves. She loved books, even now when she never properly read them. "Here, a welcoming gift..." she says, dully.

"Oh, umm... Thanks." Zipporah took the book and looked at it. "This looks like a good one..." she said, though she couldn't really read the title.

Lotus looked at her then sat down and looked at the wall just behind her. Zipporah took the book and flipped through it to find pictures she could read the story with. Lotus placed her book down and looked out of the window. Zipporah shrugged and decided to look out with her. Lotus was trying to keep Zipporah occupied so she wouldn't go off.

That evening Aladdin was pacing unsure of what to do, and Abu was trying to eat a banana.

"Your move." Genie told Carpet as they were playing a game of chess.

Carpet made its move and made a winning move.

"Good move," Genie nodded, then turned into Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe this, I'm losin' to a rug!"

Abu squished another banana into his eye and growled slightly and threw the peel into the large pile behind him.

Aladdin ranted a little until he finished his first half of the rant. "She won't even let me talk to her... What am i going to do?" he asks, frustrated.

"Okay, Sparky, here's the deal," Genie told him reminiscent of actor, Jack Nicholson. He then told him slyly some details on how to win the princess's heart.

"What...?"

Genie tried to convince Aladdin that the truth was the way to go, but saw that this would be going nowhere.

Aladdin jumped at Genie's conjured blackboard and made it disappear. "No Way! If I tell her I'm some crummy street rat she'd laugh at me, and Zipporah would be in trouble too!" he first shouts and then finishes in a sigh and a soft voice.

Carpet came to the boy.

Genie sighed as he watched Aladdin go up to continue to woo the princess.

Rajah was in Jasmine's room, looking after her. Jasmine was lying around in her room, trying to avoid all the attention. Rajah was lying down next to Jasmine's recliner. Jasmine looked at her tiger, smiling a bit.

Aladdin talked about how he had to be smooth and Confident. He then jumped on Carpet to go to the Princess' window. "Princess?" he calls out when he got there.

Rajah looked up. Jasmine glanced over, still not wanting to talk to him.

"Princess, please hear me out!" Aladdin says, only to have to back away from Rajah. He then used flattery to try and help his case.

Genie and Carpet were overhearing this.

Jasmine peaked through the curtains to see the prince and had a shock as she saw him trying to scare away the tiger. That hairstyle was awfully familiar. "Hey... Don't I know you from somewhere...?"

"No, why?" Aladdin asks, covering his hair with his hat again.

Rajah stood next to Jasmine.

"Y-You remind me of someone..." Jasmine grew curious and walked closer to the 'prince'.

"Well, I have servants who go out for me, and i even have servants who go out for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Aladdin says, quickly coming up with a story.

Jasmine seemed a little flattered by that. Genie then urged Aladdin to tell the truth since they got that far. Aladdin shook his head at Genie.

The Genie came as a bee form and whispered advice to Jasmine. "Remember, bee yourself."  
Aladdin gave a gentle sigh. "You're right, you're not just some prize to be won... I'll just go now." he says and stepped off the balcony. He landed on Carpet but Jasmine wouldn't have seen it.

"NO!" Jasmine grunted as she regretted telling him to go jump off the balcony. She then saw him actually go and saw him okay and well and appeared to be floating. "How... How are you doing that?" she came closer.

Carpet had been carrying Aladdin to catch him from falling.

"It's a Magic Carpet... You wouldn't want to go for a ride would you?" Aladdin asks, flying carpet close to the girl.

"Oh, I don't know..." Jasmine sounded unsure and backed up a little.

"It's safe... Do you trust me?" Aladdin asks Jasmine, holding his hand out. He smiled encouragingly at her.

Jasmine looked back at him as he asked that. "What...?" she whispered, making sure she heard that right. It sounded so familiar now.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeats, leaning forward a tiny bit more.

 

Jasmine knew that from someone. This prince resembled the boy she met at the market. She felt warm and comfortable around him and took his hand as they got onto the carpet. The carpet held them steady and flew away from the palace to take them to a whole new world. A new fantastic point of view, a dazzling place the princess never knew. This would be their whole new world with each other with no one to tell them where to go or tell them they were only dreaming. Aladdin sung a song about letting her heart decide and that there were many places other than the small place of Agarabah. He tossed her an apple like he had in his and Zipporah's home and then they ended up on a roof of the Chinese palace watching the show and fireworks.

Jasmine enjoyed her time. As the 'prince' lent the apple to her, she now knew. She decided to find out more as they watched the festivities over China. "It's a shame Abu and Zipporah had to miss this..." Jasmine said, using her tricks to get him to confess.

"Well, Abu doesn't like heights or flying and Zipporah is busy..." Aladdin says, not realizing what he had been saying.

The carpet reacted a bit and did its own version of a face-palm.

Jasmine felt accomplished that her hunch was right. "You ARE the boy and girl from the market place, WHY did you lie to me? Did you think I was stupid?"

"NO!" Aladdin tells her. "I hoped you wouldn't... Wait, that's not what I meant!" He says, trying to fix it.

"Tell me the truth." Jasmine demanded, looking firm.

The carpet used its tassels to urge Aladdin to go forth with doing what the Genie had told him to.

"Well... The thing is... Uh..." Aladdin starts then gets an idea. "We sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life... We really are a prince and Princess though." he says.

Jasmine glanced at him. She could understand that a little.

"Well it's a bit strange royalty going into the marketplace in disguise, it's a little strange don't ya think?" Aladdin asks. The feather of his turban was flopping down.

Jasmine shrugged and let the subject drop a bit. It was getting late and it was probably best to get back ot the palace before anyone would miss her.

"Come on, I'll see you back safely." Aladdin says with a smile.

Jasmine smiled and flew with him on the Carpet out of China and back to Agrabah.

 

Lotus was sat looking at the door. Some guards came in through the door and grabbed Zipporah, and one kept up a pretense, he actually knew what Jafar did, and grabbed Lotus so it looked like she couldn't help Princess Ora.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Zipporah demanded.

Lotus looked dully at the guard.

"You and your brother need to be out of the way." one of the ones holding Zipporah says.

"It's strictly orders, 'Princess Ora'." Razoul told Zipporah as they escorted her out. "We'll get her brother once he comes back from wherever he took Princess Jasmine." he told one of his colleagues.

The colleague nodded.

Zipporah struggled as she was being held against her will. Lotus walked along. The guards lifted Zipporah up and carried her off.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine smiled and flew with Aladdin on the Carpet out of China and back to Agrabah. Aladdin took Jasmine to her room. He then was flown to under the balcony a little. Jasmine smiled as she walked back to her room. This was truly a night she would never forget. She had to think of a way to thank the man.

Zipporah grunted as the other guards had taken care of Abu the elephant. The guards were quiet enough not to alert Aladdin about the hostage situation going on literally beneath his feet. Lotus walked along.  
Aladdin watched the princess go and then grinned and allowed himself to fall backwards to be caught by Carpet. "For once in my life, everything seems to be going right." he says quietly.

 

Unfortunately, Aladdin would be wrong for that moment as the guards crowded over him to take him and Zipporah away. Jafar had been commanding the guards with Lotus and the Sultan under his control unknown to everyone. Aladdin and Zipporah were taken to a cliff by the sea. Aladdin was hit over the head and pushed off. One of the other guards just threw Zipporah off after Aladdin.

Lotus went along with Jafar too. Her brown eyes were flat coloured, even more so as everyone of her family except Jasmine were hypnotized. The brother and sister struggled to free themselves, but it was difficult. Aladdin had the lamp. They needed help from the Genie, but had troubles with escaping. Jafar chuckled as things were going his and Iago's ways. Now to get the Sultan to make it official to make him and Jasmine marry.

 

Aladdin struggled to get to the lamp, ending up unconscious, but his hands still managed to rub the lamp. Zipporah nearly ran out of oxygen and blacked out. Luckily for them, the Genie came out but appeared to be taking a bubble bath complete with a rubber ducky and a shower cap. He didnt' appear angry though that they disturbed his bath. Aladdin was unconscious himself.

"Okay, one of you needs to do this, just say 'Genie, free me' okay? Good, come on Aladdin and Zipporah!" the Genie tried to wake them, but saw they couldn't answer. He then turned into a submarine. "I'll take that as a yes!" he then got them out of the water and helped them get some air.

When they were out of the water Aladdin coughed. "Th-Thanks Genie..." he gasps.

Genie smiled fondly at his new friends.

"We should probably get back to the palace." Zipporah suggested.

Aladdin gave Genie a hug and nodded. Then went along with Genie's help to the palace back. The Genie had them back in no time and he disappeared back into the lamp to let them do their work. Zipporah and Aladdin walked down the halls and went to find Jasmine, the Sultan and possibly also Jafar.

 

The Sultan went to go tell Jasmine about her new suitor. Jasmine was brushing her hair and humming a sweet song to herself. Sultan made his way slowly to Jasmine's room with Jafar and Lotus. Lotus walked respectfully, just beside Jafar and her father. Jasmine was in the best mood she had ever been in. Lotus knocked on Jasmine's door.

The Sultan then opened it. "Jasmine..." he says slowly.

"Oh, Father, I had the most wonderful time!" Jasmine sprouted and went to him, not noticing his trance.

"I'm glad you're happy... I have good news for you, i have chosen you a suitor, you will wed Jafar..." Sultan says.

Lotus stood near by the door, coming just inside the room.

"What?" Jasmine asked softly in slight surprise.

Jafar smiled and went over with a sinister grin as he clenched his snake staff. "I look forward to the pleasure, Your Majesty..."

Lotus went up to Jasmine, and put on a smile that was obviously fake. "Such a lucky girl..." she says.

Aladdin stayed hidden with Zipporah to wait for a chance to speak.

"Father, I chose Prince Ali!" Jasmine argued.

Jafar continued to have Lotus and the Sultan under his spell. He then mentioned that the 'prince' and 'princess' had been lost and couldn't be found again.

Zipporah thought this would be a good time to speak up.

"Better check your Crystal Ball, Jafar," Aladdin says walking out to sight. "YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED!" He says.

Lotus looked at Aladdin, her face blank again. The Sultan didn't react at first.

Jafar was taken aback by surprise as he saw Aladdin and Zipporah were alive somehow. "This is absolute nonsense, your Highness, he's obviously lying."

Jasmine was happy to see her prince again, but angered with her father's wishes to have her marry Jafar.

"Obviously lying..." the Sultan repeats, as the staff controlled him more.

"Father, what's wrong with you!?" Jasmine noticed how out of it the Sultan seemed.

Aladdin saw this and frowned "I know what's wrong..." he says and grabbed Jafar's staff smashing it freeing Sultan, and set off the motion to freeing Lotus.

Iago winced too. Lotus remained as she was before.

"Good move." Zipporah told her brother as the Sultan was coming back to normal.

"Wh-Wh-What?" the Sultan gasps as he came out of the trance.

Lotus had been under too long to break out of the trance at the moment.

"Jafar was controlling you with this!" Aladdin said, showing the broken Snake Staff.

"S-S-Sultan, I can explain everything..." Jafar backed up a little nervously.

"You're busted!" Zipporah taunted him a little bit.

"Jafar! You Traitor! Guards, arrest Jafar at once!" The Sultan shouts.

Aladdin walked forwards with the others. Jasmine was no doubt the most angry with Jafar right now. The guards had come to grab Jafar. The Sultan looked surprised, but angry. Aladdin glared at Jafar. Lotus still looked blank, her eyes still dull. She didn't react a lot to anything.

Jafar had to think of a plan, but saw the lamp in Aladdin's posession. "This isn't done yet, kids!" he told the boy and his sister as he took something out to make him disappear before their eyes.

Lotus was pulled along a little, though she looked blank still. Jafar had himself and Iago sent away and the guards wound up grasping each other. Even though Jafar was missing and not punished, Jasmine was locked in embrace with Aladdin. She really had a good time with him and she grew to fall in love with him. Zipporah was very happy for her brother.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asks Jasmine softly, about to kiss her.

The Sultan broke through them ranting about Jafar the Traitor. He then stopped and turned. "Is this true, has my youngest daughter chosen a suitor?!" he asks surprised.

Jasmine smiled at him to show she was fine and she heard her father, nodding at his question, being very sincere and indeed finally in love with a suitor, even if he wasn't actually appointed and a true prince. Zipporah was still happy for Aladdin, but she felt some guilt from being part of this lie. Aladdin had to tell the truth sooner or later. Aladdin gave a smile.

"Ooh, you brilliant boy, I could kiss you!" Sultan says, going to do it and then remembered himself. "I'll leave that to my... And you and she will be married at once, and then one day you my boy will be Sultan!" he says. "And your sister can live with you if she wants!" he happily gasps.

"Sultan?" Zipporah repeated, then looked at her brother, curious of what his next move will be.

"Jafar wants to marry Jasmine and be Sultan..." Lotus says slowly.

The Sultan didn't hear. Aladdin was still in the hug with Jasmine. Lotus then slowly walked out of the door. Aladdin hugged Jasmine, looking unsure though, feeling guilty. Sultan went off in his happy rant. Zipporah simply stood there. Aladdin was still in the hug with Jasmine. Aladdin looked pointedly at Zipporah, suggesting she check on Lotus quickly. Zipporah nodded then went to look after Lotus.

Aladdin soon was released from the hug.

The Sultan looked at him. "You must stay in the guest house until your marriage." he says.

Jasmine smiled, she was so excited today.

"So, on you go, and Jasmine you need to prepare while I go and get a 'thing' prepared." Sultan says, knowing Jasmine would know what that was.

Aladdin looked confused.

Jasmine beamed, then turned at Aladdin. "Better get some rest."

Aladdin nodded. "Okay..." he says quietly and then went to the place after giving a small kiss to Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled, then went to get ready for bed and a big day tomorrow.

Lotus stood looking blank still, and slightly lost looking. Jafar zipped into the secret room as Iago frantically flew in. Lotus didn't really react. She headed slowly to the door, often to go to her room where she usually went. She was really lost on what to do herself.

"We gotta start packing your highness, we'll bring the weapons, the ammo, the knives... And what about this picture? I don't know, I think I was pulling a funny face in it." Iago rants.

Jafar wasn't sure what to do, but something made him laugh out loud as Iago was frantic.

Iago looked at Jafar hearing the laughter. "He's cracked, He's gone nuts... Jafar?! Jafar? Get a grip!" he shouts, flying over to Jafar and knocking on the pointed turban on Jafar's head.

Jafar got something alright. He wrapped his bony fingers around Iago to strangle and shut the bird up.

"Good grip..." Iago gasps out.

"Silence," Jafar told the parrot. "Listen to me, I've got an idea. Those children have the lamp and you're going to get it for me!"

"Me?" Iago asks, shocked.

Jafar nodded sickly and told Iago the plan to capture the lamp and win his three free wishes to make his wildest dreams come true.

Iago went to prepare to do that.

Lotus heard Zipporah following her. She looked at the girl. "Why, are you following me?" she asks, her voice devoid of emotion but quiet.

"What's going on with you? You seem lost or something." Zipporah explained.

Lotus looked at Zipporah. "I... Don't know what you mean." Lotus says, giving another 'practiced' answer.

Zipporah glanced at the girl. "Are you being controlled?" she wondered if she were still under the spell like the Sultan was.

"I... Don't know what you mean." Lotus repeats, this time sounding slightly unsure.

Zipporah was still curious of this girl, but a little unsure. Lotus rubbed her forehead softly and then started to head back to her room. She walked quickly to her room, a little quicker than usual. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sultan went to prepare his announcement.

Aladdin came out. "Ora, do you want to come to the guest house or do you want to keep an eye on that Princess?" he asks.

Zipporah sighed and turned to Aladdin. "I don't know... Have you told her the truth yet?"

"Not yet, I don't know if I can..." Aladdin says. He then hugged his sister briefly. "If you want to go to the elder princess, go ahead... I need to think." he says softly and headed towards the guest house.

Zipporah shrugged, then decided to maybe meet with Abu, Genie and Carpet. Lotus wouldn't really answer or talk with her and she seemed to get along with them better than the elder princess.

"Hey, Zip!" Genie greeted.

Abu was outside and waved his trunk at Zipporah. She decided to spend the evening with them together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Aladdin was seen pacing around the palace, unsure of what to do. He was really sunk. Lotus was lying awake. She wasn't fully back, but she had her emotions back, a lot more than before. She got up and changed into her normal navy dress and headed out of her room. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. The girl went to find something from the kitchen. She got some fruits and walked around to find Jasmine, her father, or someone, but didn't know where to go right from there.

"Hail the conquering hero!" Genie cheered, then became a one man band to cheer for Aladdin, even if he wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

Aladdin glanced at Genie and walked past him. He couldn't tell Jasmine and due to that he couldn't free Genie.

The Genie tilted his head, wondering what was up with the boy. He then turned into a sports reporter like the end of a classical game of football and he made his hands like a camera. "Aladdin! You just won the heart of the princess? What are you going to do next?"

Aladdin looked properly at Genie then, his face sad. He then went and sat on the bed in the guest house.

Genie went over to him and had a copy of the Aladdin script with a pair of reading glasses. "Umm... Your line is, 'I will free the Genie'..." he prompted, then waited for the next line to be said. "Any time now."

"Genie... I-I can't." Aladdin says softly.

"Sure you can!" Genie encouraged, then made Al like his puppet. "'Genie, I wish you were free'."

Zipporah wasn't like the state her brother was in now and really wished she could help him, but he wouldn't let her.

Aladdin broke free. "I-I can't! Everything we are is because of you! If i set you free we'll be just plain Aladdin and Zipporah..." he says, angrily and ending sad and pleading.

Genie's heart broke a little as tears slowly came to his eyes. "But... You promised you would..."

Zipporah had to admit, that stung a bit.

Aladdin winced. "Look, I'm sorry... I can't set you free..." he says softly.

Genie didn't like the sound of that. He was a little sad and angry with Aladdin and went inside his lamp to sulk. Zipporah didn't really like this, so she went away. She wasn't sure what to do herself.

"You know what, fine! Stay in there!" Aladdin shouts.

Abu and Carpet came to the window only to go away sadly when Aladdin shouted at them. Iago imitated Jasmine's voice and got Aladdin to leave the room so he could get the lamp. After doing an impression of Jafar praising him he flew away with the lamp.

The Sultan met with Zipporah. "Princess Ora, would you join me at the platform today?" he asks, going to perhaps get her help.  
Zipporah shrugged and did what he asked of her.

A little while later, the Sultan was making the speech. Lotus had made her way to where she could watch, while out-of-the-way as no one really liked the eldest Princess to be outside much.

Jafar was hiding with Iago, greedy once the lamp was in the wrong hands. Lotus heard Jafar's voice, having accidently came to the room next to his. She frowned and stood up, completely normal now.

Iago looked at Jafar. "I don't see navy-girl..." he says, not willing to call her by her proper name.

"Just have to wait for the perfect moment." Jafar smirked.

Iago nodded.

"Ali, where have you been?" Jasmine asked her prince, dressed formally for today.

Zipporah did her stand and waited around to do what was asked of her like usual. She had never heard or saw so many people either.

"But Jasmine, wait I have to tell you something!" he says. But was made neater and then shoved through.

"Prince Ali Ababwa!" the Sultan announces.

Ziporah glanced as she saw her brother come forward to see the huge population of Argrabah. Jasmine smiled, but shoved Aladdin to meet the crowd.

Aladdin gave a nervous sound and gave a nervous wave. "Oh, boy..." he murmurs.

The Sultan clapped himself. Jafar smirked, then took out the lamp. Lotus looked into the room just as Iago spoke. Her mouth dropped open and she gave a surprised gasp.

"Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak!" Iago scoffs.

"Just be patient, we'll catch them." Jafar whispered greedily to Iago, unaware of Lotus.

Iago nodded. He then looked at Lotus. "We have a guest..." he tells the man who he worked for.

Lotus was shocked that Iago was actually talking, she couldn't remember a talking parrot like that before.

Jafar's eyes widened a bit and he turned to see the elder sister of Jasmine. "Princess Lotus... How long have you been standing there?" he sounded a bit, but not overly so nervous.

"From the Parrot saying 'Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak'... Your parrot can talk..." Lotus explains, and then says breathily from her still shocked feelings.

Zipporah looked a bit nervous and bit her lip. She then looked to her brother. "What do we do now?" she asked, slightly scared.

"Just play along for now..." Aladdin whispers.

Jasmine was so happy, she clapped with her father. Sultan smiled at Jasmine, happy for her. Zipporah hummed, nervous at the crowd. Aladdin looked at the Sultan. The Sultan grinned and went to address the crowd. The Sultan went on about how 'Ali' saved him and had managed to show he was the right one for Jasmine. Zipporah stood properly as the Sultan went to address the people of their world.

 

Jafar grabbed Lotus before she could go and tell anyone about the true dark side of the royal vizer. "Keep quiet, we wouldn't want your pretty self getting hurt, now would we?"

Iago smirked at Lotus.

Lotus looked up at the mask like face with slight fear. However her voice didn't shake as she talked to him. "Hurt, in what way?" she challenges.

"Oh, nothing too bad, now keep quiet and I'll make it worth your while." Jafar smirked.

Lotus scowled at him but went quiet. She didn't care for the reward he was offering, but knew not to antagonize him.

"Rub the lamp before the Sultan finishes his speech." Iago mutters quietly.

Jafar nodded, then allowed his hands free, seeing that Lotus seemed to be going along with everything. He rubbed the lamp while the Sultan was giving what sounded like a boring speech to him and Iago. He rubbed the lamp and the blue spirit formed out of it.

"You know Al, I really-" Genie scowled, then whimpered as he saw who he was with. "I... don't think you're him..." he then turned into a theater goer with glasses and a playbill. "In tonight's production, the role of Aladdin will be a tall gruesome man with a damsel in distress..." he noticed Lotus there with the bad guys.

Jafar then took command and made his first wish come true to become Sultan and made dark clouds fill the air as Genie's magic would grant the wish, no matter how badly he didn't want it to happen. Lotus tried to escape, seeing a Genie. She needed to warn her family. Iago alerted Jafar to this. Genie looked apologetic toward Lotus and started to make Jafar into the new ruler of Agrabah.

"I knew you'd be trouble." Jafar hissed at the elder princess. "You won't be able to stop me with a genie on my side!" He then went to approach the street rat siblings.

 

Aladdin looked shocked at the sudden change of weather. He looked for the lamp.

"Whoa..." Zipporah was shocked.

Aladdin whistled for Carpet so he could try to stop Genie. Lotus had to go along with Jafar and Iago. She was pulled along too. 

Suddenly the Sultan started to float and then his outfit was moved onto Jafar. He looked shocked and then looked up to Jafar. "You vile betrayer!" he shouts, and then looked slightly worried as well as mad.

"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Iago says pointing to the Sultan.

Carpet flew to catch Aladdin and Zipporah to face Jafar.

"You won't bow before a Sultan, then you will COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" Jafar growled at the Sultan and Jasmine to make them do his bidding. He then wished to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Genie sighed sadly and transformed Jafar into a powerful sorcerer who was also in charge of everybody. Aladdin had tried to stop him but couldn't so he jumped on Carpet to go and attack Jafar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give a warm hand of a welcome to Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago announces.

As she was still in the hold of Jafar when he changed into a sorcerer, Lotus gave a brief glow and suddenly Jafar felt even more powerful than he did when he felt the transformation. Abu was ready to charge at Jafar.

"Now where were we?" Jafar clenched his new staff. "Ah, yes..." he made Genie move the palace for his wishes.

"Genie, stop granting his wishes!" Zipporah cried to her new friend.

"Sorry kids, I got a new master now." Genie said, apologetically. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"DOWN, BOY!" Jafar zapped the royal tiger and turned Rajah into a mere tiny kitten.

"Jafar!" Aladdin shouts angrily.

Rajah meowed, confused. Lotus scowled at Jafar from where she was held. Abu also started to charge at Jafar too.

"Oh, Princesses, there's someone I'm DYING to introduce you to!" Jafar taunted, speaking to Jasmine and Lotus as Aladdin and Zipporah were coming. He sent Abu away from him and started to expose the 'prince' and 'princess' to show their true forms. "Say hello to your precious Princess Ora and Prince Ali!"

Zipporah felt embarrassed to have her commoner clothes back on and she felt very sad and disappointed. She held Abu as he was zapped away aggressively. Abu was now a monkey again.

"Or should we say Aladdin and Zipporah." Iago taunts.

"Ali and Ora..." Jasmine couldn't believe it.

Aladdin looked surprised and then went up to Jasmine. "I-I tried to tell you I'm just..." he starts but was pushed away.

Lotus tugged at Jafar's hold, scowling. She got her arm away a moment and Jafar felt a tiny bit weaker of power.

Jafar taunted the street children and decided to send them away. "So long!" he called as he made them go away to a far off land with no hopes of returning.

Genie watched them get taken away and he sadly hung his head. He wished he could help them, but he was stuck with Jafar and Iago.

Iago waved. "Bye bye, see ya!" he shouts.

Aladdin struggled with Abu and Zipporah. Lotus started towards her family to help them. No one noticed Carpet rushing to join Aladdin and Zipporah.

"Ex-Prince and Princess Ali and Ora!" Jafar laughed wickedly and he came toward Jasmine, Lotus and the Sultan to ruin their lives.

 

There was a snowy location that Aladdin, Zipporah, and Abu had been banished to. It would take a miracle for them to come back to their home alive and well, but how could they without the Genie's help?

Aladdin saw that he couldn't see Zipporah or Abu. "Abu! ZIPPORAH!" he shouts, his sister's name coming out more worried, though he was worried about Abu too.

Abu was found first. Carpet was underneath the tower, frozen.

Zipporah came out from the snow, nearly being buried in it. She was a little stuck, but she was relieved to see her brother. "Oh, Al..." she called him the nickname the Genie had given him.

Aladdin helped her out, holding Abu in his vest. "Don't worry, I'll sort everything out... Now, we need to get back to Agrabah." he says. He started to walk with them.

Carpet ended up being shown, under the tower.

"How?" Zipporah wondered, then turned her head. "There's Carpet!"

"Everyone, start digging!" Aladdin says starting to do just that.

Abu dug almost like a dog. The others dug and the Carpet was free. They quickly moved out-of-the-way to keep from being flattened. The Carpet grew smooth and ready for action and he took Aladdin, Abu and Zipporah back to Agrabah. Aladdin looked determined as they flew towards the palace.

 

Back in Agrabah, it was truly doomsday for everybody. Jafar sat at the throne, Iago sat at a buffet table just for him, the Sultan was dressed like a court jester, Jasmine and Lotus both had red dresses with their hair down and gold crowns on their head.

"Puppet Ruler, want a cracker? Well, here's your crackers, shove them all down your throat!" Iago was taunting the Sultan, shoving crackers into the man's mouth.

The Sultan was in distress, but couldn't complain.

Lotus looked pleadingly at Jafar. "Please, leave our father alone!" she pleads with him, daring to even put her hands on his arm.

Jasmine nodded in agreement with Lotus.

"I'm sorry I reduced you to this, Princesses Jasmine and Lotus," Jafar was anything but sorry. "But I can put you to the top if one of you becomes my Queen..."

Genie stood by, a little aimlessly.

Lotus looked at Jasmine offered a small sad smile. She then moved so Jasmine was out of line and pushed her to get safely out-of-the-way. "How dare you try to make moves on my sister..." Lotus says, she then went to slap Jafar, knowing that Jasmine could escape if his attention was on herself. She would get his attention on her and then make it seem like she would be the queen he wanted.

Sultan looked worried but was glad Iago stopped. Iago looked at Jafar and Lotus. Jasmine was surprised by Lotus's perseverance. Jafar was surprised, but still had a way to make Jasmine his if he wasn't falling for Lotus's temptations.

"Al, Zip, buddies!" Genie called out, but was very quiet, not to alert Jafar or Iago.

Aladdin looked at Genie. "Don't worry, I can sort this out," he says. "Go back to where you were." he then gently advices his friend.

Genie sighed and went back to Jafar's side. Luckily, no one noticed where he had gone. Aladdin and Zipporah were street rats, so they had sneaky skills that they both nearly had all their lives.

Iago, who was the new Vizier. Thought that it would be better for Jafar to take the older girl, she was more easily controlled than Jasmine. Lotus was stopped from slapping him. She looked up at the taller man. Her breathing hard from anger.

Jafar growled at both girls, then turned to his wish granting minion. He would make his final wish. "Oh, Genie I wish for the princess to fall desperately in love with me."

The Genie grew anxious. Luckily for him and the young royals, he wouldn't actually be forced to make that happen as it was against his rules. Lotus gave a gasp. She stood protectively in front of Jasmine. She then noticed Aladdin and Zipporah. Aladdin guestured for her to keep quiet.

Lotus ecided she would keep Jafar from seeing Aladdin and also portect Jasmine. As Jafar shouted at Genie she put on a sultry smile and looked at Jafar. "Jafar..." she almost purrs.

Jafar and Genie pulled apart from each other's faces and heard Lotus speak up and seduce the new Sultan. Zipporah's eyes widened, but she paid close attention to her brother's instructions. Aladdin seemed surprised too, but carried on with his plan, sneaking about to try and get the lamp.

Lotus smiled seductively at Jafar and ran a hand through the air around one side of her 'Curves' as if to lure him more. "I never realized how handsome and dominant you are..." she compliments her voice seductive too.

Sultan looked surprised.

Abu snuck up ready to help get Aladdin to be able to get the lamp.

"Yes... Go on..." Jafar grinned devilishly for the elder princess.

Jasmine was a little disgusted, but saw Aladdin and Zipporah coming, but hid her excitement.

"You're tall, dark with a voice like satin..." Lotus continues to say, walking slowly closer swaying her hips seductively.

Iago was eating from a bowl of fruit. Aladdin snuck closer, but waited for a signal to grab the lamp. Jafar leaned forward and enjoyed every words as he came closer to Lotus, eating her every word. Jasmine made sure Aladdin and Zipporah would be able to get the lamp without Jafar's knowing. Genie's jaw nearly dropped from Lotus's behavior.

"There is the adorable gap between your teeth," Lotus says, with a small single girly squeak. "And your beard is so... Twisted..." she then continues, placing her arms around his shoulders, like she was holding around his neck. She gave the signal for Aladdin to come closer.

Aladdin went towards the throne.

"Jaf-ff!" Iago had started to shout, seeing Aladdin, but was stopped by Abu.

Abu was using his arms to restrain and gag Iago, so he couldn't give them away. Zipporah waited and watched her brother cautiously grab the lamp. Genie hid excitement, but he was also disturbed as Lotus was flirting with Jafar. Jasmine stood by, carrying her treats for the man. She then noticed a bang made by Aladdin, so she quickly shoved her older sister against Jafar to make them kiss and distract the villain much to everyone's surprise and disgust, namely Iago and Abu.

Lotus' eyes widened a moment, but closed in slight disgust, she couldn't show it, however as she was trying to seduce him. Abu stuck his tongue out disgusted. Iago looked disgusted too. Aladdin shuddered slightly and grabbed the lamp and started to sneak away. He was caught however when the two broke the kiss for air.

"Sorry..." Jasmie whispered to her sister.

"Come on, come on!" Zipporah whispered loudly to her brother.

Lotus pulled back as they needed air, to keep up the pretense she made her face have a smile on, slightly breathless. Aladdin looked at the two people who had kissed before trying to continue on his way.

Jafar was surprised by the kiss, but found Aladdin and Zipporah in the reflection of Lotus's new crown and turned. "YOU! How many times do I have to kill you kids!?"

Jasmine gasped and ran to her father as Jafar released pure anger.

"Sorry, Princesses, but your time is up!" Jafar zapped up an hourglass to trap them in with sand pouring on them to drown and kill them.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted, caring more about her slightly. He then lunged at Jafar.

Lotus ended up next to Jasmine. She tried to stop the sand hitting Jasmine on the head. She looked at Aladdin and the others. Abu let Iago go after cracking him on the head with the fruit thing. He then ran for the lamp as Jafar was fighting Aladdin. Lotus was trying to make sure Jasmine would last longer in the thing, she didn't want her little sister to die.

"Don't toy with me, kids!" Jafar released a blast, making Aladdin and Zipporah duck as Abu was now a clapping monkey toy. "Things are unraveling fast, kids, get the point!?" he turned Carpet into a simple pile of threaded string and made a circle of blades land over the two, but not harming them. The lamp was still just out of reach.

Aladdin tried to reach the lamp but it was not in reach. He got up and lifted one of the swords out of the ground, walking into the middle of the sword circle, towards Jafar.

Zipporah took out one of the blades and went with Aladdin to try to face Jafar. "You afraid to face us, you cowardly snake?" she hissed.

"A sssnake am I?" Jafar taunted and slowly turned into a giant python himself to constrict against them to finally be rid of them. "Well, how about I show you how sssnake like I can be!" he then became the snake and had the ability to breathe fire.

"Rick him, rack him, rock him, rake, stab those blades into that snake!" Genie cheered as a cheerleader.

"YOU ssstay out of thisss!" Jafar glared at him.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man," Genie dully waved a flag with a J on it, then grew enthusiastic after his cheer. "If he can't do it, GREAT!"

Aladdin managed to slid on a ruby and picked up the sword and stabbed Jafar. He then went to smash the glass of the hourglass. The sand was up to the Princesses' waists. Lotus looked at Aladdin and gasped as she saw the Jafar snake go for both Aladdin and Zipporah. Jasmine was sinking fast with Lotus, but they still had time for struggled final dying gasps.

"You think you've won, children, but I'm not through with you yet!" Jafar wrapped his suffocating tail around them to squeeze them. "Now for my favorite game: SUDDEN DEATH!"

Genie stood by Iago as the bird seemed eager about villains winning this round. He then elbowed Iago with a dainty, innocent smile. Lotus did one last thing she could for Jasmine and managed to lift her up so she had a little more time.

"Genie gave you this power, he could take it away, he's more powerful than you!" Aladdin taunts getting an idea.

Iago cried out as he was hit away.

"Uhh... Al, what are you doing?" Genie asked with a nervous smile. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

Zipporah looked at her brother.

Jafar glanced at them, before he would squeeze them to death. "You're right... Hisss power does exceed my own. But not for long!"

Jasmine was surprised at Aladdin for suggesting that. Surely this would plunge the world into utter destruction with fates worse than death. Aladdin looked slightly hopeful. Lotus' hand could just be seen as the sand was almost completely down. Genie tried to talk Aladdin out of the plan he had, not knowing how successful it would actually be.

"Slave, I make my third wish!" Jafar told the mystical creature. "I wish to be an all-powerful genie!"

"All right, your wish is my command," Genie sighed, then glared at Aladdin. "Way to go, Al..." he then made Jafar's wish come true.

The snake tail dissolved, freeing Aladdin and Zipporah to save the princesses. Jafar transformed into an evil red genie who looked quite demonic, as evil as the devil as he reached over the sky and was now a genie himself. "The universe is mine to command! To control!"

Aladdin smashed the glass to free the Princesses. He then held onto Jasmine so she wouldn't blow away. He then stood up and grabbed the lamp. "Hold on Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something? You wanted to be a Genie, you got it! AND everything that goes with it!" he shouts, smirking and held the lamp up.

Iago started to fly around in a panic. Lotus had slipped out of the glass with Jasmine. She coughed and was quite unconscious from having slightly less oxygen for longer than Jasmine.

"What? No!" Jafar was collecting golden shackles like Genie as was nearly getting sucked down into his own personal lamp. While Iago tried to get away, Jafar grabbed him and pulled him as he was getting sucked away in the lamp, doomed to be a Genie as well.

"What has he done?" Jasmine asked as she held onto Aladdin and her sister.

"Trust him!" Zipporah told her.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Aladdin starts as Jafar was sucked up. "Itty Bitty living space..." he finishes.

Lotus woke up as the magic Jafar used disappeared and everything returned to normal.

Rajah jumped into the Sultan's arms and then squished him, returning to normal. Abu turned back into a monkey. Carpet was normal as well and there was now all peace back in Agrabah as the palace was put back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this... For the Aladdin plot anyway, coming up next after the next chapter after this is The Return of Jafar, one of the Disney sequels I owned and often watched as a kid. Also, AnnaleaseTurner has informed me that Jafar's sudden death line is actually from Disney's Hercules, but we both agreed it fit for the scenario here. Don't you agree? Anyway, Read & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Al, Ora, you little geniuses, you." Genie smiled at his friends.  
"It was really Al." Zipporah chuckled a bit.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar hissed inside the lamp with Iago.

"Shut UP! It's your fault we're in this lamp!" Iago retorts.  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Jafar argued.

Aladdin grinned slightly. Rajah got off the Sultan and stood next to Lotus. Lotus petted Rajah's head and watched. Sultan came out as they all headed to the balcony.

"Allow me," Genie turned into a baseball player with a glove and plucked at the lamp with his finger as it flew in the distance to never be seen again. "10,000 in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out."

"We're sorry about lying about a prince and princess, I guess this is good-bye." Zipporah said.

Jasmine came to Aladdin, very sad now that she knew Aladdin was a street rat, but she still loved him. "I know why you did. That stupid law, it isn't fair. I love you, Aladdin and your sister has been a real friend to me and Lotus."

"Guys, no problem, you have one wish left, say the word and you're a prince and princess again." Genie came out from his hiding spot.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Aladdin asks. He looked at Genie, his arm around Jasmine a little.

Sultan watched, observing the boy a little.

Jasmine took Aladdin's hands as they talked with Genie.

"Al, you're never going to find another girl like her in a million years," Genie smiled, then dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Believe me, I looked..."

Lotus looked at Zipporah. "I still want to be friends, and I'm sorry I was under Jafar's control." she tells the girl gently.

"Best friends forever?" Zipporah was hopeful from Lotus. Now they could really bond.

Lotus nodded and smiled at the girl. "Yeah..." she agrees.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine and stroked her cheek. "I do love you... But we have to stop pretending being something we're not," Aladdin says softly to the princess. He then looked at Genie. "Genie, I wish for your freedom!" he says, firm in his decision.

"One prince and princess pedigree coming up-" Genie said, but then stopped as he focused back on his new friends. "What?"

"Genie, you're free." Zipporah told him as the lamp flew from Aladdin's hands and it shattered as well as the gold shackles on the immortal being's wrists. He was no longer a prisoner.

"I'm free..." Genie whispered, then grew frantic. "Quick! One of you wish for the Nile, say 'I want the Nile'!"

"Uhh... I want the Nile?" Zipporah did as told.

"NO WAY!" Genie yelled, then laughed frantically as he went to pack his bags, curious of seeing the world as he would do as he would please from now on. He was on his way, then he stopped to see his new friends. "I'll miss you two."

Aladdin looked sad, but smiled a little. He hugged Genie.

Lotus smiled in awe. "Just like a true prince should be." she whispers.

Sultan looked firm. "You're right... You've proved your worth as far as i'm concerned." he says.

Genie then went off to see the world like he had always wanted to and was now able to. No one could stop him now.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be a prince to me." Jasmine told Aladdin.

Zipporah listened to the Sultan, wondering what he was going on about.

"Well, am I Sultan, or am I Sultan?" he starts by asking. "From this day forth the Princess may choose to marry whomever she deems worthy." He then announces.

Lotus smiled at her father. Aladdin looked at the Sultan, shocked.

"Him... I choose you, Aladdin." Jasmine lovingly came to the boy.

Genie came back over before he officially left and pulled everyone in a group hug. "All of you, come here, group hug! Do you mind if I kiss the monkey?" he then gave a kiss to Abu and coughed up. "Hairball!" he then took his bag and zipped away to travel the world. Who knows when he'd come back? "Well, l can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. l'm out of here. Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman, Ciao, l'm history. No, l'm mythology. l don't care what l am. l'm free!" he passed Carpet and made his way to travel the world.

Carpet then decided to help Aladdin and Jasmine by giving them a great happy ending with fireworks as they would soon be married and live happily ever after themselves. Lotus was spending time with Zipporah. She was bonding with her future sister-in-law.

"A Whole new World..." Aladdin starts singing, just before they would go off.

"A whole new world..." Jasmine echoed.

"For you and me..." the two sang together as they flew off to have a special night together.

Zipporah liked bonding with Lotus and enjoyed the future she and her brother would share from now on. She could've sworn the glowing moon of the night was actually Genie. It really was though, then he turned into his true self to wink at her. "Made ya look." he teased, then went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts Return of Jafar.

A few weeks passed by for the new family. Aladdin had been out and was heading back from liberating stolen treasures from a thief called Abis Mal. He saved a jeweled rose for Jasmine though. Abu wanted the flower more than the other treasures they had collected. Lotus was in the library with Zipporah. She was teaching the girl to read. She was a little iller than before from all the stress that Jafar had caused. However she wasn't allowing this to get her down.

Zipporah was trying to suck in the knowledge into her head and learn her best. "I really appreciate this, Lotus." she smiled at her future sister-in-law.

Lotus smiled in return. "It's okay, I enjoy spending time with you Zi..." she says softly, having come up with a nickname for her.

"Zi... I like that." Zipporah smiled.

Lotus smiled softly. "I'm glad.." she says. She then looked at the time and shut the book they were reading from gently. "That's enough for today... We'll continue tomorrow." she tells the younger girl, smiling.

"Aladdin's probably back." Zipporah suggested, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf where she got it from.

Lotus nodded. "Do you mind if we stop off at my room? I need to get some of my medicine..." she asks, and says, with a grimace.

"Oh, go ahead, I'll wait for you." Zipporah told Lotus as they stopped for the medicine.

Lotus went into her room when they got there. From within there was a rather un-princess like exclamation of disgust. She then came out her face scrunched up in disgust. "Sorry for my outcry..." she says her voice sincere but also sounding disgusted from the medicine.

"Medicine is kinda yucky." Zipporah understood a little.

"Egh... Horrible stuff..." Lotus murmurs but soon managed to make the taste fade. She then gave a smile to Zipporah. "Do you mind sitting next to me at dinner tonight?" she asks her friend and soon to be sister.

"Not at all," Zipporah gave a charming smile. "I would love to."

Lotus smiled. "Okay, well let's go and see Jasmine and Aladdin." she says.

Zipporah nodded and went to find the two.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin calls out when they got to the Princess' room.

Rajah suddenly started to growl and prepared to pounce at Aladdin. Abu chattered a bit nervously and saw that Rajah was licking calmly at Aladdin, seeming happy to see him like a big, friendly dog.

"All right, Rajah, I'm glad to see you too," Aladdin tells the tiger, gently pushing him off him. "Now... How do I look?" he asks the animal friends.

Rajah looked at him and then turned at his Mistress' voice. Abu looked too, blinking awkwardly.

"I think you look fine," Jasmine spoke up, then came to her new boyfriend. "Where were you? I missed you."

Aladdin hugged her and then showed her the rose. "I had to go and pick up a few things," he tells her. "This is for you." he then adds.

Rajah noticed Abu's looking at the rose and decided to try and stop him from taking it off his mistress.

"Oh, Aladdin, it's lovely," Jasmine happily took the jeweled flower. "It must have cost a fortune."

'It's lovely!' Abu mimicked Jasmine.

Aladdin gave a cheeky grin when Jasmine went to take the flower to the vase with her lily in. "Nah, it was a steal." he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rajah started to stalk Abu.

"Father wants you and Zipporah to join us for dinner tonight," Jasmine said as she put the flower next to a lily in a vase she had on her vanity. "He's going to make a royal announcement."

Abu was trying to sneak in and get the flower. He was really determined to make it HIS treasure and not Jasmine's.

"Really, he wants us there?" Aladdin asks, nervous in case it was bad about him and Zipporah.

Rajah placed a heavy paw on Abu's arm before the monkey could touch the flower.

"It's about you." Jasmine answered.

Abu put his hand in the vase the second time, the first time he caught the wrong flower. He then felt something on his hand and smiled nervously as Rajah gave him a death, predator glare. Aladdin gave a nervy smile. He then scolded the monkey, in a simple word of how he said his name. Rajah growled and then started to chase Abu.

"You defeated Jafar, saved Agrabah and rescued two princesses," Jasmine reminded Aladdin as he seemed nervous about him and his sister being in trouble for dinner tonight. "Aladdin, you're MY hero... You two might want to change before dinner though." she said politely. She didn't care how they dressed, but since this was a royal occasion, it would be best if they wore their best clothes.

Abu chittered and ran out of the room. Aladdin nodded. He gave his lovely girlfriend a kiss and then headed to get changed.

Lotus ended up literally bumping into her future brother-in-law. She stumbled, but didn't fall as he stopped her. As he was leaving she gave a teasing, knowing smile. "I guess she wants you to change clothes for dinner." she states, rather than asks.

"It's highly advised." Jasmine said to the girls, blushing from the kiss.

Zipporah shrugged and went to get changed. Lotus went to change too. She didn't touch the Burgundy outfit at all anymore as it was an outfit she used to wear when under Jafar's control to 'make him happy'. She changed into a nice looking soft green dress with long sleeves and silver jewelry. Jasmine was getting dressed into something lavender and fluffy with a new headband and necklace. After she had changed and put her hair up into a ponytail, Lotus went to Jasmine and then helped her younger sister by starting to brush her hair.

"I love it when you do my hair." Jasmine smiled at her older sister.

Lotus smiled in the mirror to her. "I enjoy doing it... I want to make up for all those years..." she says softly. She brushed her sister's hair and even put it up in the usual style.

"It's great to see you in a better mood, you really worried me." Jasmine said softly.

Lotus gently hugged her sister. "I'm sorry for worrying you... Jafar must have had me under his spell for years." she says quietly.

Jasmine patted her back gently. "I'm just glad we can be friends again."

"We'll always be friends, Jazz," she tells her sister, smiling gently. Her smile then took on a teasing look "Even when you're weighed down with a baby and there is puke in your hair." she teases, she couldn't deal with big emotional things at the moment as her sickly physical nature felt even worse with sad things happening.

"Just remember that you'll be watching over any children when I want alone time with Aladdin." Jasmine added in some of the teasing.

Lotus giggled a little and then shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't... Father wouldn't let me, he'd take them himself." she says.

Meanwhile, Iago had escaped from the lamp he and Jafar had been imprisoned in a few weeks ago and he wanted to do things his way and find a way to defeat Agrabah for himself this time and not having to live in the evil sorcerer genie's shadow.

After getting changed Aladdin walked out of the palace. "Well, my esteemed offendi, we have a while before dinner, shall we go for a stroll among the common folk today?" he asks.

Iago watched and blinked. He then ranted about how he deserved the nice stuff and how unfair it was that the 'street rats' were having a life of luxury.  
Zipporah walked with them. "Mind if I come along?"

"Let's go!" Abu chattered.

"Of course, dear sister." Aladdin says, as they then walked.

Iago followed, and then decided to try to get them onto his side with sympathy. He made himself look worn out and filthy. Zipporah followed and walked through the streets without getting hassled by Razoul and the other guards for once. She heard some wheezing and turned to see an old familiar parrot who appeared to be in distress.

Aladdin glared at Iago. "You!" he growls.

Iago continued his act. "I finally... Escaped... Jafar... Hold me... Getting dark." he wheezes.

Zipporah growled, still a bit angry with the bird for being a meany toward him, Aladdin, and the princesses during their time together. She even went to grab him in a deathly way, which made him swoop up and fly perfectly fine.

"Hey, I meant gentle-like!" Iago complains to them.

Aladdin kept on grabbing for him, angry with the bird. He chased him, but ended up crashing into someone and fell back.

Abis Mal looked at the boy. "You... Look familiar." he says.

Zipporah started to chase the traitor Iago with Aladdin, then stopped as they were faced from someone who Aladdin must have run into when he told the others he had to pick up a few things.

"It's Aladdin!" the henchmen of Abis Mal told him, in annoyance.

"It is?" Abis starts then coughs. "Of course, it is, I knew that... Hurt him a lot, hurt him, his animals and his girl!" he orders, not realising that Zipporah was Aladdin's sister, though that wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

Aladdin started to defend the others and himself.

"You know that guy?" Zipporah asked her brother, curious.

"Uh..." Aladdin says, not able to really talk as he tried to fight back too. He almost ended up getting killed along with Zipporah and Abu. However Iago saved him.

Iago was annoyed at Abis Mal and sent him flying into his goons who then ran away from the guards. Zipporah was impressed and surprised by Iago's safety as the guards and the bad ones were taken away after a melon explosion. Abu was done with Iago either way and stuffed him inside a hat to keep him from going anywhere and holding him hostage.

"You saved our lives..." Aladdin says quietly as he looked at the bird. He was shocked slightly however when Abu caught Iago, preparing to beat the parrot over the head.

Iago looked at Aladdin. "I saved your lives!" he announces, in fear for his own life in the hat and for getting them onto his side.

"Abu, wait, he's right," Zipporah added as they were on their way back to the palace and into the gardens where Jasmine's old pet birds were kept before she released them. "We do owe him. We'll get the Sultan to give him a fair hearing."

Abu let Iago go as told and Zipporah kept the parrot in the cage and Aladdin had the key.

"What?! The Sultan?!" Iago cries out in fear.

Aladdin locked the cage. "Don't worry, I'll get the Sultan to hear me out, and I'll not tell Jasmine or Lotus, until we have them prepared." he says.

"Gotten us prepared for what?" Lotus' voice was heard, as she and Jasmine came up towards them.

"Uhh... For the stain Abu got on the brand new vest you got for him." Zipporah covered up.

Abu chattered in disagreement.

"I don't see a stain." Jasmine observed.

"Oh..." Aladdin starts. He then gave a nervous grin. "Let's all go and make sure we're ready for dinner." he says.

"Is something wrong?" Jasmine asked.

Lotus raised an eyebrow at her friend and Aladdin. "You're not hiding something from us are you?" she asks.

"Anymore secrets?"

"Secrets?" Zipporah felt nervous around her new best friend. "Of course not! We almost lost you guys that way... It won't happen again."

Abu chattered, sensing some kind of distress. Aladdin nodded quickly. However, fortunately, they were all distracted as a spiral of water came out of the pool.

In a puff of smoke Genie appeared riding a surfboard. "He's Big, he's Blue, he's Back!" he announces when he landed.

Lotus looked surprised. She however hung back, she didn't really know Genie and so couldn't even be counted as a proper friend yet.

"Genie!" Zipporah beamed to give him a welcome back hug.

"You came back!" Jasmine was delighted to see him again. She looked over to her sister. "It's okay, Lotus, he's really friendly."

As the three hugged him Genie made a show of turning red, shouting out about sunburn. He then grinned giving a laugh. "Kidding," he tells them. "Did you miss me?" he then asks. He saw Lotus and gave a small gentle smile. "Hello." he says, holding out a large blue hand.

Lotus gave a small smile to Jasmine and then looked nervous at Genie, she knew the blue Djinni wasn't nasty or anything, but she had been working for Jafar, though under his spell, and she had never really felt like she deserved to talk to the friendly guy. Seeing him hold out his hand she gently took it and gasped as he brought her into an uncle-like hug.

Abu took the bags, but fell, surprised to see how heavy they were. Zipporah smiled, very happy to see Genie again. Aladdin looked happily at Genie. Genie gave them all souvenirs. He then pulled them along on mini magic-created adventures as he sung a song about how there is nothing better than friends.

Lotus by the end of the song felt warmer to Genie. She felt like he was like a funny, slightly eccentric, but caring uncle. He even seemed to make sure she wouldn't get into anything where her health would get worse. Zipporah, Jasmine, and Aladdin were just very thrilled to see Genie again. They also loved their little souvenirs from around the world, even Carpet got a little gift.

"So, you like being free?" Zipporah asked the 'crazy' blue man.

"In all honesty... I Love it!" he exclaims, then a crack sounded and he rubbed his back. "But it got kind of lonely on my own, so I came back," he says. "I may not be as strong now but I can still do magic... Who wants to be my volunteer?" he then asks, turning into a magician with a sawing in half box.

Aladdin looked nervous and then tried to come up with an excuse. "We'd love to Genie, but we've got to go to..." he starts.

Lotus looked as it seemed to get to night time quickly during the song. Zipporah seemed interested in being his volunteer, but noticed how late it was.

"Dinner!" Jasmine gasped as she saw how late it was as well. "We're late!"

"Awww... I bet you have a dinner just for you young ones planned... You don't need a big blue lug clogging up the works... So you kids go on..." Genie says sadly, using reverse psychology on them without actually meaning to.

"Genie... W-We'd love it if you would join us for dinner..." Lotus says, offering her own 'olive branch' towards gaining some family or friendly relationship with Genie.

"Genie, Lotus and I would be honored if you joined us for dinner." Jasmine said in a very humble tone.

Genie turned to face them. "You would?" he asks them in an innocent tone. He then cooed slightly and rubbed noses with them in a friendly way. He then took their hands. "Well, tonight, I'm cooking!" he exclaims pulling them along.

Lotus stumbled a little from the sudden pulling, but smiled. Abu climbed to join the others for dinner, feeling very hungry and eager for the foods to be prepared tonight. Zipporah glanced at the monkey.

"Not you Abu, you have to stay and guard Iago." Aladdin whispers to the monkey.

"Huh?" Abu stared at them, then grunted and walked off.

Zipporah made sure Abu would go to Iago and walked off to join the others inside for dinner and the reunion between the Sultan and Genie. Lotus smiled softly, feeling happier. Aladdin went with Genie and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the antagonist of the story was in the middle of a desert with his minions as Abis Mal was getting water from a well.

Abis Mal pulled up the bucket. "Wash up! It's bad enough havin' to look at ya without havin' to smell ya." he tells the men.

The minions were making comments about Abis Mal and how they hated having him as their 'beloved leader'. As the tiny man pulled out the water bucket, a black lamp fell on his head and hit the sand.

"Ow, what was that?!" he growls. He then saw that it was a lamp. "Ooh, this might be worth a few shackles once it's cleaned up..." he says, rubbing the lamp with his sleeve.

"It will be of little use to you, Abis Mal." one of the minions wielded his blade, ready to strike the chubby man.

What everyone didn't know or realize was that red smoke was fooming out from the black lamp, the form of Jafar now as an imprisoned Genie. This made the henchmen panic and run away in alarm from it and even Abis Mal's horse abandoned him as there was wicked laughter in the air.

"I am free!" Jafar sounded very, very menacing. "Free to extract my vengeance upon they who have imprisoned me!" he then stormed off, but found himself being held back by the gold shackles like Genie used to wear. "All the power in the universe and I am bound by the rules of the Genie! Which means I can't kill those upstarts Aladdin and Zipporah! Unless I have someone arrange it for me," he made himself face his new master. "Take me to Agrabah at once!"

Abis Mal had looked up in fear before falling to the floor. He started to make scared weird babbling sounds as he saw the massive form of Jafar's genie form.

"I suppose I am a bit too much for his unlimited mind..." Genie Jafar said, then transformed into his former self and hid behind his cape almost like a vampire and his voice returned normal like it used to be. "I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now?"

Abis Mal ran from him a little but looked from where he hid. "You're a Genie?" he asks in a squeaky voice.

"You're astonishingly perceptive..." Jafar slightly rolled his eyes, sarcastic from the man's foolishness.

"If you're a Genie... Does that mean I get three wishes?" he asks the man-turned-genie.

"Yes, three wishes, that's a minor formality," Jafar remarked, eager to go for his unexpected return and revenge. "But first, I must go to Agrabah. You will take the lamp there for me."

Abis Mal was still in the mindset about the wishes, wanting to have them before he would.

"WHY YOU!" Jafar hissed, nearly seeming menacing again. He then realized what he was doing and chuckled a bit calmly. "You shall have your wishes..."

"I wish for the legendary treasure ship of Gor du Mare!" Abis Mal exclaims.

"Your wish is my command," Jafar said with a friendly smile and took them underwater to a sunken ship that had an octopus out to get Abis Mal. Jafar had no problem though, now that he was a genie, he was able to breathe underwater. "Poor sweet baby, aren't we enjoying our wish?" he smirked as Mal was caught by the squeezing tentacles.

"No!" came the bubbly sounding reply from Abis Mal. He looked absolutely scared.

"Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert?" Jafar prompted.

"Yes..." Came the once again bubbly sound. He nodded for emphasis rapidly.

"Very well," Jafar made them go back to the desert they were once in where they first interacted. "That was two wishes, take time with the third...Or you will wish you had never been born... On the other hand, if you cooperate with me, I will see that you are amply rewarded..." He knew that word would get Abis Mal to quickly side with him.

Abis Mal looked suspiciously at Jafar. He would if he thought Jafar's reason was good enough. "Why do you want to go to Agrabah so bad anyway?" he asks.

"I need revenge on two certain street rats known as... Aladdin and Zipporah..." Jafar nearly hissed as he uttered those names.

"Zipporah?" Abis Mal asks confused. He then took on a look of anger. "Aladdin?! I want revenge on him too, he humiliated me and turned my men against me!" he rants angrily. He then went like he was fighting Aladdin with a sword, but ended up slicing his belt.

"Let's not be hasty, my simple-minded friend," Jafar said coolly. "It's not enough that we simply destroy the street rat twosome, after all, there are things so much worse than death." he started laughing evilly as they would plan together for revenge against Aladdin.

Abis gave an evil smile and agreed to take Jafar to Agrabah.

 

Back at the palace, Genie was preparing food for the family as they watched him cook and entertain them for the meal tonight.

"Hi...ya!" Genie kept on calling out as he threw some carrots into the air and chopped them. He ended up chopping off his hand. "Oops..." he says.

Aladdin was watching, though his mind was elsewhere. Sultan was laughing, he then looked shocked at the hand and then gave a cry out of joy as the hand started to dance. Lotus was nibbling on some fruit, not very hungry that night. She smiled slightly though.

"Oh, very amusing." Zipporah told Genie with a smile.

Jasmine smiled fondly during the show, but winced slightly as Genie accidentally chopped his hand off. Luckily he was a mystical being.

"Delightful!" Sultan exclaims.

Genie picked up his hand. "Yes, delightful..." he says sounding annoyed at the hand. He then started to fix his hand back onto his arm. "Excuse me while I pull myself together." he jokes, making the Sultan laugh again.

Lotus looked at Genie and offered an amused smile. She finished the plate of fruit she had made herself and then took a sip of the wine they had. Zipporah sat calmly and ate little bits of the vegetables served such as broccoli and carrots.

Jasmine smiled fondly, awaiting for her father to tell Aladdin why they are having this special dinner together. Sultan told Aladdin that he wanted him to be his new Vizier. Genie made a big show about it. Aladdin looked shocked and then nervous again. Lotus smiled at her soon to be brother-in-law, showing she was happy for him.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jasmine beamed to Aladdin becoming the new royal vizier.

"Yay, that's wonderful!" Zipporah cheered, then pulled a puzzled face to the Sultan. "What's a royal vizier?"

"He will be my most trusted advisor... And it's because he showed great moral character..." Sultan says.

Aladdin looked surprised still. Genie looked at the Sultan too and then started to go on about how Aladdin would be better than Jafar, and reminding the Sultan about Iago. Zipporah was a little concerned about that piece as the Genie did an impression of Iago with the 'sultan want a cracker?' bit when he and Jafar nearly took over Agrabah. Jasmine remembered as well, wondering why Aladdin and Zipporah were a little attached to the evil bird.

Aladdin gave a nervous cough. "Funny you should mention Iago..." he says.

Lotus raised an eyebrow as she looked at Aladdin and Zipporah. Zipporah sheepishly rubbed her arm.

Outside, Abu was still waiting by the cage with Iago, looking annoyed with Iago talking him into letting him out.

"Pretty monkey want a banana, birdy give monkey a banana if monkey let's birdy out." Iago says, in a way that showed he thought Abu was dumb.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Abu muttered, very annoyed with Iago.

Iago tried to convince Abu to let him free. Rajah came into view. Abu ignored Iago's demands of being let out of the cage and smirked as Rajah was seen. He then climbed up and opened the door with his oposoble thumbs and allowed Iago to be released, but also possibly eaten by the tiger.

"Thank you." Iago says. He then noticed Rajah and tried to get himself locked in safe again.

Rajah pounced for the 'evil bird'.

Abu kept making the door appear open so Rajah could pounce into it. He then grew nervous as Rajah practically destroyed the cage and chased after Iago inside the palace. "Uh-oh..." he muttered, worried he was going to be in big trouble with Aladdin and Zipporah.

 

Everyone was having a nice dinner, but they didn't see Iago as Rajah came in and nearly wrecked up the dining hall and made a big mess, surprising everyone. Rajah pounced in, Iago in his mouth.

Lotus looked surprised. "Rajah." she gasps, having stood up to make sure she was out the way.

Aladdin saw Iago and then tried to keep him out of sight.

"Rajah, you know better than to tear around the palace like that!" Jasmine scolded, like she were punishing a child, not a dominant tiger.

Abu crept and clung to Zipporah, nervously.

"What did you do?" the girl whispered sharply to the monkey.

"Why did you bring up about that bird anyway?" the sultan asks.

Rajah sneezed sending Iago out onto the table.

"He's here..." Aladdin says weakly.

Lotus looked at Iago and then sighed. "I'm sorry, I need to go for a walk..." she says quietly and quickly. She headed for the door to go outside.

Zipporah looked at the girl, wondering whether to go along with her or not. As the guards were called, Razoul came eagerly. He had now been on good terms with Aladdin and Zipporah, but was still in his greedy vengeance against anyone and was about to lower his blade to chop up Iago. "It would be my pleasure, your Highness."

Jasmine had mixed feelings, but she was a bit angry with Aladdin. He had lied to her, AGAIN!

"No, stop!" Aladdin says and grabbed Razoul's arm.

The Sultan made sure Aladdin knew he wasn't happy but wouls allow Iago to love, but Aladdin would have to watch him all the time. And he saw Zipporah had known and shook his head like a father would. Iago looked surprised. Lotus went outside to take a walk around the garden. She couldn't believe Iago was back. She was worried that Jafar had somehow came back too. She went to her special gazebo thing. It had slightly more shade and was set to be more comfier. She sat in her gazebo thing and flopped down on a big pile of pillows. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

"Move out of my way, boy!" Razoul growled at Aladdin for keeping him from doing the job.

Jasmine folded her arms at Aladdin namely. Zipporah wasn't sure what to do or how to feel.

"I'll watch him," Aladdin agrees with the Sultan. He then slumped on a cushion. "I really thought we were sunk!" Aladdin says to Jasmine once the Sultan had gone about him and Zipporah.

The Sultan walked out with Razoul. Iago was shocked, still.

"Not good." Zipporah told her brother.

Jasmine was so mad, she settled for yelling. "You were hiding Iago all along, weren't you!?"

Aladdin looked shocked and looked at Jasmine. "I c-can explain... He was hypnotized by the snake staff!" he says. Then realising how unbelievable that seemed now sighed. "I think he's actually not all that bad." he says.

Iago shook his head slightly. Abu agreed, trying to help Aladdin out in the situation.

"Yeah, and he's actually pretty funny." Zipporah added.

"How could you? More secrets? More lies? Aladdin, I thought you changed..." Jasmine walked off to her room to sulk.

"But Jasmine, I!" he starts but then gave up and started to head off outside.

Iago watched Aladdin. Zipporah sighed and joined her brother. He was in such distress. There was no way he could be a royal vizier this way now. Aladdin was properly sulking and with guilt.

"He saved my life, no one's ever done something that nice, maybe I should do something... Nah!" Iago says then dismisses.

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Genie says. He then worked on getting Jasmine and Aladdin to make up.

"I don't think Iago has one." Zipporah laughed a little.

Soon Iago had been convinced to help Genie get Jasmine and Aladdin together. Genie waited in the balcony, but out of sight. Zipporah decided to go and try to support and help her brother in any way he could while Iago would settle the princess. Jasmine was alone in her bedroom, crying a little. She felt bad for yelling at Aladdin, but was still a bit angry with him for lying.

"C'mon, Princess, don't waste your tears on him!" Iago calls out to Jasmine.

"You!" Jasmine hissed at the bird. "You get out of here!"

"Hey, don't take it out on me! I never should have saved his life." Iago explains to the princess.

Jasmine stopped, a little surprised. "Saved his life...?"

Iago flew in and landed on a comfy spot, lounging a little. "Yeah, that's why he stood up for me, and Zipporah." he tells her.

"But he didn't have to lie to me!" Jasmine stormed away from Iago.

"You are so right..." Iago says, before he started to sing about how dumb and stupid love was and that a person didn't really need it. All the while, however, was using reverse psychology to get Jasmine to realize she still loved him and because of that to not blame Zipporah either.

Jasmine looked at him, but then threw a pillow at him to make him slide out the balcony next to Genie.

Iago looked up at Genie. "It's working, now make with the magic." he whispers, before going back in and continuing to sing.

Genie made the vase with the lily in tip a little and then made the mirror whisper Jasmine's name, while showing an image of Aladdin. Jasmine caught the lily and put it back in the vase. She heard Aladdin's voice and was a little surprised and wondered what was going on. As Iago flew around her, she tried to hit him with the pillow.

When he carried the pillow off, Jasmine ended up stopping at the end of the balcony and looking down to see Aladdin and Zipporah sulking. Iago then continued to use the reverse psychology, knowing it was working when Jasmine joined in. Aladdin was hunched over, holding his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees. Jasmine remembered the good of Aladdin now and highly influenced by the reverse psychology and knelt over Carpet.

 

It then attracted fireflies and Jasmine let them fly to Aladdin as she was on her way to see him. Lotus was asleep in her gazebo. She had a cover over her from the 'bed' of pillows she had there. Zipporah went with the boys and smiled as Aladdin and Jasmine were getting back together.

Aladdin looked up as the fireflies flew around him. "Jasmine, I'm sorry... I-" he starts, but was interrupted.

Jasmine shushed him and smiled passionately. "I can't forget about my heart..." she started singing sweetly.

"I can't forget about my heart~" Aladdin sings back just as sweetly lovingly.

Zipporah went with the boys and smiled as Aladdin and Jasmine were getting back together. Genie smiled happy for the couple who were getting back together. Iago looked disgusted and slightly grumpy. Lotus didn't even stir with the singing, she was truly out of it in sleep.

Jasmine started to run playfully with Aladdin and even splashed him from the fountain water, but not being mean about it. Zipporah was smiling with Genie and was glad their plan worked. Aladdin went to playfully grab her as she had splashed him then they ended up dancing. Genie grinned at Zipporah.

"Enough of this fluff!" Iago exclaims.

"We can't forget about love." Jasmine sang with Aladdin, surprised of Iago's outburst, but still in love with each other.

"Silly bird." Zipporah chuckled, then gave a gentle kiss on Iago's beak.

Iago blushed at the kiss and then shook his head and flew to hide a brief moment.

Genie chuckled slightly. He then looked at Aladdin and Jasmine. "Don't mind us." he says.

Aladdin looked at him. "Genie, this is kind of a 'special moment'..." he says, trying to nicely get rid of everyone else.

"Yeah, come on." Zipporah suggested, getting Aladdin's message.

Jasmine nodded, but was polite so she wouldn't offend anyone about wanting to be alone with him.

"Got cha!" Genie says with a wink. He then flew away but set up a weird lighting and camera thing.

Aladdin looked surprised and annoyed.

Iago, who was annoyed, flew out and chased away Genie and the others bothering them. "That takes care of the peanut gallery, if you need me I'll be in the lap of luxury." he says and flew off into Aladdin's room so Aladdin wouldn't be accused of letting him go everywhere on his own.

"Are you sure about him?" Jasmine asked Aladdin about Iago being on the good side.

Abu grunted and walked off with the others after Iago nearly gnawed off his tail. Genie was out-of-the-way.

"Uh..." Aladdin says, having been surprised. However her grinned at Jasmine happy to spend some time alone with her.

Lotus still slept. No one would've known she was there, unless they remembered the Gazebo.


	10. Chapter 10

Iago was alone with a bunch of food and he was having the good life of a good guy.

Iago was eating grapes happily. "This is the life..." he hums contently.

As Iago was gloating about himself and calling Jafar an idiot and not having to stand in his shadow again, the lights went out suddenly and one light came on. Much to the bird's shock Jafar was coming up behind him.

Iago called out in fear and looked out from under his fruit bowl. "Ah! Jafar!" he cries out in fear. "H-How are you, buddy?" he asks.

Jafar didn't say anything but came closer to him a little menacingly. Iago started to babble about how it was a guy who sounded like him who had dropped the lamp into the well.

Jafar had formed his face onto a piece of pottery that Iago had hidden beside. "Calm yourself, Iago..." he said, though sounding dark and not friendly. "I haven't come for revenge against you."

"Y-You haven't?" Iago asks nervously.

Jafar came closer and heard Abis Mal rambling about maybe wishing for the famed treasure chest of King Malakhan. He then zapped the small man into a treasure chest, then turned him back to normal. "I am dreadfully sorry... I thought that was your wish. Are you quite alright?" he then introduced Abis Mal to Iago as his new friend.

Abis Mal had said no, but was not listened to. He looked at Iago.

Iago looked up at Abis Mal and Jafar. "Why are you back?" he asks, nervously.

"I just couldn't help noticing that with me making new friends, you have made new friends as well..." Jafar said, slowly turning into smoke with his face still there before dissolving in thin air. "Like Aladdin and Zipporah..."

"Friends? Friends is such a strong word, I wouldn't call them friends, I'd say more like acquaintances!" Iago defends in a higher pitched voice.

"I'm arranging a little surprise for Aladdin," Jafar grabbed the bird. "And your job is to lead him to the party."

"Me? What makes you think he'd listen to me?" Iago asks, looking surprised.

Abis Mal smirked.

"You must... You're chums with him now, so be it." Jafar nearly sneered.

Iago looked sheepish and started to walk by Aladdin and Jasmine who were in Jasmine's room.

The next day, Zipporah was sleeping in with the nice, comfy bed she had while Aladdin and Jasmine were spending time together inside the palace. Lotus yawned as she came out of the gazebo. She stretched and then slowly made her way inside. Genie, Abu, and Carpet were playing a game of pool in the spare room. Genie however lost interest as Carpet seemed to be very skilled at it.

"Iago." Aladdin notices.

"Uh, Hello!" Iago says, kind of nervously. "I was thinking of a way you could patch things up with the Sultan..." he says, rather shyly.

"Really?" Aladdin asks.

"Maybe Genie could go with you." Jasmine offered about the group spending time together.

"Uh no, h-he's to loud, too flashy... You wouldn't get a word in edgewise!" Iago says loudly, and quickly.

"You're right..." Aladdin says to Iago, after a moment's thought.

"You need some quiet time with Father," Jasmine agreed. "Let him get to know you. This can be like a father son bonding trip, Zipporah can stay here if you'd like."

"And I, uh, know the perfect place..." Iago says quietly.

Aladdin smiled. He then looked at Iago and his smile slightly softened. Jasmine and Aladdin were on their way to leave Iago to arrange the bonding venture between Aladdin and the Sultan.

"Wait!" Iago shouts out, not wanting to do this.

Aladdin turned to Iago. "Yes?" he asks.

Jafar's evil eyes glowered at Iago from the curtains, unknowing to Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Uh, you go on... I'll be along in a minute..." Iago says, sighing slightly.

Aladdin nodded. "Okay, we'll see you in a short while." he says, planning on allowing Iago to show them this place.

"Come on, let's get Father." Jasmine told Aladdin and left with him.

Aladdin nodded and went out with Jasmine. Iago looked down at the floor once they left. Jasmine had told her father everything and they should go out for a ride on the carpet to patch things up.

Jafar crept up behind Iago and put his hands on the bird's shoulder feathers. "Excellent..."

Iago shuddered under Jafar's touch, disgusted with himself.

Genie frowned at Carpet annoyed that he was losing. "Okay, my shot..." he says.

Lotus made her way passed to get to her room. Zipporah left her room and went to see the pool game with curiosity.

"Focus!" Genie kept repeating seeing what shot would be best to do. He then took the shot.

Lotus heard him and went into the room. Zipporah went in the room, unknowingly with Lotus and cried out as the white ball was flying across the room off the pool table. Genie looked shocked at who entered the room. Lotus saw Zipporah slightly duck before the white pool ball hit her in the forehead.

This made Lotus stumble, from pain from the hit. Zipporah went to check if Lotus was okay and Carpet even stood over her, worried. Genie poofed over and looked worried. He picked her up gently to set her back on her feet.

Lotus groaned slightly and rubbed the red mark on her forehead from the ball. "Next time don't hit it so hard..." she says quietly.

"Do you need ice?" Zipporah asked, highly concerned.

Genie poofed up an ice pack and then placed it against Lotus' forehead.

Lotus winced at the sudden coldness. She looked at Zipporah and offered a small smile though. "Obviously, Genie has it covered." she says.

Zipporah frowned sympathetically at her, then glanced at the boys. "Be careful with that thing!"

Abu chattered that Lotus should not had been standing there.

Genie then handed Abu to carpet. "Sorry about that." he says.

Lotus gave a small smile. "It's okay." she tells him, soothingly. Genie really reminded her of an uncle.

Carpet came in concern for Lotus.

"Luckily it didn't knock her out." Zipporah soothed.

Lotus patted her friends' shoulders after taking the ice off her forehead.

Aladdin found Carpet and took him out to meet the Sultan. The Sultan looked grumpy.

"Give them a chance, Father." Jasmine told the Sultan as the Carpet was ready for the boys to go away on.

"Alright, dearest." Sultan agrees though still looked mad. He however cheered up as he got a brief fun ride from Carpet.

Iago was on Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin jumped on the Carpet and then flew off to where Iago was showing them. Carpet bounced and flew Sultan around a bit before taking Aladdin and Iago along to their little bonding trip.

Genie ran up carrying Abu then. "Hold on for the picnic boys!" he shouts.

Jasmine waved to them to have a good time and looked to see Genie and Abu coming along. "They already left, Genie." she told her blue friend, apologetically.

"Without us?" Abu chattered.

Genie sighed. "I know, we'll catch up in a flash!" he says.

"Wait!" Jasmine stopped Genie and told him why she didn't want him to come along. "Aladdin needs some alone time with Father to patch things up."

"I see... More food for us!" Genie announces and started to eat with Abu.

Jasmine cringed as the genie and monkey were eating viciously.

Lotus was still with Zipporah. She had forgiven the girl for what happened with the Iago surprise.

"Sorry about Iago... I just wasn't sure what to do either." Zipporah told Lotus, thankful she hadn't lost her new friend.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't lie on purpose or bring Iago here without reason." Lotus says softly.

"I'm glad we're still friends." Zipporah felt so much better.

Lotus smiled softly. "Let's go and see how Genie's picnic is." she says, chuckling.

Zipporah nodded and went to see with her about the picnic with the boys.

"I'm sorry... Did you want some?" Genie asks, holding some up to Jasmine.

Lotus winced as she saw the boys eating, but chuckled slightly.

"Umm... That's okay, you guys go ahead." Jasmine smiled apologetically. "You two can eat too if you want, I better head inside." she told her sister and friend, then went inside.

"Pass the chicken." Zipporah said as she sat with them.

Abu took one of the drumsticks and gave her one before he would get another one himself.

Lotus watched her sister go. She then sat down. "Can I have some fruit please?" she asks quietly.

Genie handed her a small bowl of fruit. "Hm, this could use some secret herbs and spices." he says.

Sultan was laughing happily. Aladdin was making the ride fast and fun. Iago was trying to keep his feathers on. Carpet zoomed around to take them to their spot. Iago pointed to the place.

Aladdin followed the direction going really fast. Carpet did the direction and nearly made them all crash, but luckily none of them were hurt. Sultan landed laughing happily. Iago who had landed first, groaned as Aladdin helped the Sultan up.

"This is a nice place." Aladdin tells the parrot.

Abu gagged a bit from the drumstick.

Zipporah was about to bite the chicken but saw an eight-legged unwanted guest and nearly shrieked as a bunch of them were coming to the picnic area. "I hate those things!" she stood up anxiously.

"Spiders!" Genie yells. He then transformed into a bug killer and sprayed the spiders.

Lotus dropped the fruit and stood up. The way these Spiders were acting was quite weird, almost too mechanical like.

The spiders all formed together from the poisonous gas the Genie set on them, but they made a tall form. The figure was more clear to everyone and it was shown to be their arch rival.

"Jafar!" Zipporah was shocked.

"Uh-oh." Abu chattered.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, kiddies, but I can't have any genies mucking about!" Jafar taunted.

Lotus took a step back when it was recognized as Jafar. She placed her hand to her mouth in shock at the sight of him.

Genie frowned suddenly and turned into a superhero and started to Zap Jafar. After finishing he gave a laugh. "Who's laughing now?" he asks.

Jafar laughed wickedly surprising them all. "Why, I believe it's me!" he said rather smugly.

Abu chattered and hid behind Genie and the girls. Genie looked at him with disbelief over his features. That attack should have at least hurt Jafar a little. Lotus looked at Jafar with wide eyes. She didn't like the look on his face. Jafar started challenging Genie by using many of his magic tricks he had earned since his imprisonment, but he had proved to be a better genie than Genie himself. He even mentioned how he was the most evil and better genie while Genie was only second-rate.

Genie tried all his might to beat Jafar and help get rid of him. Lotus, Zipporah and Abu were also included in some of the things. The worst part that Lotus found was with the grave thing. Jafar kept getting Genie to challenge him and still proved to be better. He eventually trapped him in a crystal ball that was hard to break.

Genie looked so uncomfortable and cramped in the crystal ball. He also looked very sad. Lotus and Zipporah were being held by Abis Mal while Jafar trapped Genie and Abu. He kept glancing at Zipporah. Lotus, at the moment, was cursing her weak body. She couldn't even break free from the stupid little fat man.

Abu knocked on the crystal ball sadly, trying to help him. Jafar zapped the monkey and had him shackled as well.

Zipporah deeply scowled at the tiny man, not amused.

"That was invigorating," Jafar stretched himself, happy he had won this time against the Genie. "Come, Abis Mal, we have other lives to ruin..."

Genie was downcast and didn't even react to the taunting.

"Can we keep the girls? We'll need personal servants." Abis Mal asks and then says.

Lotus was a little frightened last she had seen Jafar before today he had almost killed her and Jasmine. She however forced her face to look angry at him.

Jafar was a little surprised at that question, then smiled. "Sure, why not? Just don't forget your third wish..."

Zipporah was a little scared, worried, and sad for her friends and what would possibly become of her brother once he'd meet the return of Jafar.

"I won't forget," Abis says annoyed. He looked between both girls and practically shoved Lotus to Jafar. "I want this one." he says, as he looked at Zipporah.

Lotus stumbled as she was shoved. Instinct forced her to put her arms in front of herself, to catch herself if she fell.

Zipporah pulled an obvious disgusted face.

"Women love a man with power." Jafar encouraged this.

Abis Mal pulled Zipporah along. He planned on keeping her by his side as much as he could. Lotus glared up at Jafar. Zipporah grunted, she was far from amused.


	11. Chapter 11

"I really hope we can get out of this." Zipporah sighed, seeing Genie locked up.

Lotus nodded. "We'll find a way... Somehow," she says softly. She looked at Zipporah. "If I could, I'd get Razoul to chop that dirty man's hands off." she says.

"I wouldn't mind a beheading for that little creep." Zipporah agreed.

Lotus had a dark look on her face. She looked almost like Jasmine when she pulled that angry face. "I'll see what I can do." she says quietly, but overly calm.  
Zipporah sighed and looked to see even Abu was shackled and she wished he were free like the time she and Aladdin were nearly sentenced to death. Lotus tried to pull her hands out of the shackles holding her as her hands were slim though a little small for her liking. Zipporah sighed.

 

Aladdin was spending some time with the Sultan, trying to explain his reasoning behind what he did with Iago. He managed to skip a rock across the small pond that was there.

Sultan frowned, then looked shocked, finally ending on a resigned look. "Fine," he starts then laughed a little. "You'll make an excellent advisor." he tells the boy.

Carpet was lounging as the men were bonding together. However, there were hidden dark figures, waiting to plan their attacks.

Aladdin smiled and went over to Iago. "Thanks Iago, this has really helped the Sultan and I." he says.

Iago sighed and didn't meet Aladdin's eye. "Don't thank me..." he says quietly.

Suddenly, there came shadowed men on black horses to kidnap the Sultan. Jafar took them to their hiding spot and they went to spread chaos for Aladdin now.

Abis Mal rode on a horse at the front of the shadow men.

"Aladdin!" the Sultan shouted.

Aladdin realized why Iago was so despondent. "You traitor!" he spits at the bird and then tried to free the sultan with Carpet's help.

Carpet rode Aladdin far to get the evil ones to stop taking the Sultan. They were nearly going to a waterfall, unknown to Aladdin until it would be too late.

Aladdin managed to save the Sultan but was kicked into the water before he could make it safely. The Sultan looked relieved a moment but then was caught again. Abis Mal laughed in victory as he had kicked Aladdin into the water.

Jafar saw that Aladdin was going down the waterfall and stopped him with his magic and lifted him to keep him from drowning to his watery grave.

"What?! Why'd you do that?!" Abis Mal exclaims. He made a small amount between his thumb and forefinger. "He was this close to becoming a greasy smear on the rocks!" he says.

Aladdin, now out of danger, floated towards the palace even able to float when unconcious.

"LOOK you little..." Jafar nearly hissed, then cooled himself down. "I mean, my dear Abis Mal... If you remember the plan, it is not yet time for the boy to meet his end."

"Hmph," Abis Mal huffs crossing his arms. "Let's go back, we have the Sultan now." he says.

The Sultan was unconscious himself.

"Soon you'll have your third wish," Jafar smirked at the tiny man, then looked at the bird who looked sick to his stomach in guilt. "And you, Iago, you have done well."

Abis nodded.

Iago didn't look at anyone. "Thank you..." he says, his voice showing how upset he really was.

"If I can get out of these, then I can help get the Genie free..." Lotus says, not caring who actually heard her.

"But how?" Zipporah asked in a hushed tone.

Carpet was trying to escape from Abis Mal to hopefully go and help Aladdin itself. Abis Mal wouldn't release the carpet. He then started to lead the way back to the palace. Iago had to make his way back with Jafar and Abis Mal. Jasmine was wondering where everyone had gotten to. She was alone for a while and worried about everyone.

"I'll smash the crystal..." Lotus says, her voice strained slightly as she tried to free herself.

Carpet escaped from his grasp and started to fly away to get Aladdin. However, Jafar suspended him and used balls and chains to restrain the magic rug. "When Aladdin returns, I think we have ample time for his arrival..." Jafar said darkly and took out the Sultan's turban and took out a dagger to slice up the crowned hat.

"Hey that's a nice hat! I could have worn that hat." Abis Mal says angrily.

Iago was stood on the table. Lotus looked at Jafar as they, he and Abis Mal, suddenly seemed to appear in the dungeon.

"Oh, no, the sultan's hat and this dagger are what we need for Aladdin's doom." Jafar told him the already decided plan.

Zipporah blinked, then looked carelessly at Abis Mal. "It's been a misfortune to know you..." she murmured and glanced at Iago in surprise.

Abis Mal sighed and then went over to Lotus and Zipporah. He reached to get Zipporah close to him again. Iago looked down at the table. Lotus gave one last tug on the hand she had first tried to get free. Zipporah grunted and kicked Abis Mal aside. Abis Mal got up and growled. He then swung out an arm and slapped Zipporah, it wasn't that strong but it was enough to make her cheek sting. Zipporah grunted in the pain and forced herself to hold back tears.

Lotus looked at Abis Mal angrily. "That's it, when I'm free I will announce your beheading!" she tells him angrily. The strain she was feeling as well as her weaker health making her breathe heavily.

Iago blinked, he had never heard Lotus react like that. It made him feel worse.

"Do not kick me." Abis Mal growls at Zipporah.

Lotus managed to get one hand free as she forced her hand threw the hole in the shackle. Zipporah sniffled a bit and looked down from everyone looking at her.

"Come on, you can come with me, we'll go to the throne room." Abis growls and made it so that Zipporah could be pulled along by the chain on her shackles.

Lotus tried to swat at Abis and kick him, but he was just a little too far away. Zipporah felt miserable and went along anyway.

Abis Mal gave a look to Lotus. "Once your sister is locked up then Jafar will probably start you working for him." he says uncaringly.

Lotus looked at Zipporah with a sad look. "We'll find a way to beat them." she says, ignoring Abis Mal for now.

Zipporah feared the worst from that, her only brother to be dead soon. Abis Mal smirked and pulled Zipporah out of the dungeon to head to the throne room.

 

Razoul was standing in front of the palace. He saw Aladdin coming and had the other guards cease him as he was now under arrest.

"What are you doing? You have to arrest Abis Mal he kidnapped the Sultan!" Aladdin exclaims to Razoul.

Razoul didn't want to hear it until they would have him inside. He wanted to hear the story and couldn't believe most of what Aladdin said. It did sound impossible actually, but it was all true. "And you went over the waterfall, eh? How did you survive?"

Aladdin looked at Razoul as saw that he wasn't believed. "I don't know." he says.

"How very convenient..." Razoul grinned as he had wanted to kill Aladdin for the longest time.

When Aladdin wanted to know why he wasn't believed, a familiar voice called. "Because we know you're lying!"

Aladdin looked at the voice. "Jasmine." he says.

"I found this in your room," Jasmine came, very furious and showed the slashed turban of the Sultan to Aladdin and Razoul. "My father's turban slashed... I thought you loved me, but now I see all you wanted was to rule Agrabah! He shall die at dawn for the murder of my father!" Jasmine stormed off after telling the guard her demands.

"No!" Aladdin shouts. "Jasmine, Wait!"

"You're in my hands now, street rat!" Razoul grinned darkly, then grabbed Aladdin before he could go anywhere.

Aladdin looked reproachfully at Razoul. Razoul went to keep Aladdin away until dawn for his execution. Aladdin looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe 'Jasmine' wouldn't even hear him out.

 

Jasmine went to the dungeon, only to shown to be locked up and there was another Jasmine, only she had Jafar's voice. It was then revealed to actually be Jafar and he taunted the princesses and Aladdin was now sentenced to death. Lotus tried to kick Jafar.

"Iago!" the real Jasmine snapped at the bird. "I swear one day, you will pay for this!"

Iago flinched.

Jafar grunted, feeling that and glared back at Lotus. "It's things like that that'll have your pretty little life threatened!"

"You deserve it." Lotus hisses. She tried to hit him again. She'd have to do as he said if he made good on forcing her to serve him, she wanted to get in as much as she could before he would have any actual authority to punish her.

Jafar growled. "I'll deal with you later."

Lotus made a show of fake shivering. "I'm so scared..." she hisses. She was still mad at Abis Mal for hitting Zipporah.

Sultan looked surprised, worried and angry.

"Can't you think of anyway for us to get out?" Jasmine asked her sister, nearly out of all hope.

Jafar hissed and went to get ready for a new part of his plan.

Lotus watched Jafar go and looked at Jasmine. "I'll break the crystal ball and free Genie!" she tells the girl. "I just have to get my other hand free." she then says.

Iago grabbed a piece of wood and started to whack at the crystal ball.

Jasmine nodded at her sister. She then heard some flinging against the crystal ball and glanced at Iago. "What are you doing?" she sounded far from amused.

Lotus tried to free her other hand. She could tell Iago hadn't done the bad thing on purpose.

"I'm trying... To free the chump... Genie... To save your Chump... Boyfriend!" Iago states as he was trying.

Abu chattered something offensive to Iago, very angry.

"Hey do I insult your mother?!" Iago asks Abu. He then started to push the ball off the table.

Lotus tugged harshly at her hand again. She tried to do the same as she had before.

The younger princess scoffed as the crystal ball didn't break on the floor. "You have to lift it higher!" she told the bird.

Lotus just about pulled her hand free.

"Sure thing..." Iago pants. He then started to lift the crystal ball up while he flew.

Genie looked up at the bird from his cramped prison. Jasmine bit her lip, anxious for Genie to be free and save the day. Jafar turned into Jasmine in some different clothes as it was nearing dawn. Aladdin was probably going through his execution now. Jafar went off to say goodbye to Aladdin for Jasmine.

 

Aladdin followed in a trudging walk.

"Wait!" Jasmine's voice came as Razoul was about to finish off Aladdin for good.

"Jasmine, I knew you wouldn't go through with this." Aladdin says, relieved.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Jasmine said, then she earned Jafar's face briefly. "Street rat!" it then had a smirk on Jasmine's face and he/she walked down the steps to let Razoul continue with getting rid of Aladdin for good.

Razoul then went to put a mask over Aladdin's face to cut off his head finally. He had not noticed the trick Jafar had pulled as Jasmine. Aladdin was muffled in his shouting that it was actually Jafar.

Lotus let out a victorious breath as she got her hand free. Iago got as high as he could, he then dropped the crystal ball. Genie was freed. He set to freeing everyone. Jasmine was excited to see Genie again and saw as he went off to save Aladdin first due to his incoming wrongful death. Razoul nearly lowered the sword, but just as he did, Aladdin was quickly away and avoided the sword of untimely death.

Aladdin pulled the sack off his head. "Genie!" he exclaims gratefully.

Genie half hugged half carried Aladdin. "You know I had to save you... That no-headed look just wouldn't suit you." he says.

Iago clung to Jasmine as she and the sultan disappeared first to the roof. Jasmine was so relieved to see Aladdin again and they were all safe and happy together. They still had to defeat Jafar, but they were still happy at the reunion. Abu chattered happily and saw Aladdin. Genie transported everyone to the roof.

Aladdin hugged the real Jasmine and then noticed Iago. "You!" he exclaims angrily. "How dare you show your face here!" he growls.

Iago hid more behind Jasmine. Lotus was transported with Abu and Carpet.

"Aladdin, Iago rescued us..." Jasmine held back her boyfriend. "We couldn't save Zipporah though."

Zipporah winced as Abis Mal had his hand over her.

Genie nodded agreeing.

"What?" Aladdin asks.

Iago smiled slightly, nervously. He then frowned at the thought of Zipporah around Jafar and Abis Mal.

Lotus looked at them. "I could distract Jafar, though not the same way as last time." she says quietly, giving a slight pointed look at Jasmine.

"It had to be done." Jasmine assured her.

Abu chattered questioningly on how to defeat Jafar while Lotus would be the distraction.

Lotus waited.

"The only way to kill a genie is to destroy his lamp." Genie tells them.

"Then that's what we'll do." Aladdin says.

Iago looked at them "Are you nuts?" he asks. "I'm not helping I've done my good deed!" he says.

"We understand, Iago, you've done enough." Jasmine said as they boarded Carpet to get to the throne room before Abis Mal would make his final wish.

Lotus asked to be transported to where she could easily distract Jafar when a signal was given.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Return of Jafar, and a nice little surprise in the end! There will be even more after this chapter coming from the Series. No spoilers though, but keep your eyes peeled. Read & Review!

Zipporah sighed, then started to feel better. She had a gut feeling something good was going to happen now.

Abis Mal looked up as Jafar came in. "Where's your servant?" he asks the man.

Jafar turned normal and came toward the tiny man.

Abis started to Pet Zipporah's hair. He waited for an answer. Zipporah winced as Abis Mal had his hand over her.

"No matter..." Jafar waved him off. "Now that my revenge is complete, there is only little matter to be resolved.

Abis Mal grinned. "Yes, my third wish!" he announces happily.

"Yes, the wish, you will free me of this dreaded lamp!" Jafar nearly hissed.

Zipporah watched in annoyance as they had their little argument and hoped her family and friends were coming for her.

"No! My wish!" Abis says.

Jafer resisted the urge to pummel Abis Mal and sent him a treasure without it being a wish. He knew how greedy his idiotic master was and made the sunken treasure come into the room complete with boat and an odd mermaid attached to it. Abis Mal attached Zipporah to where she couldn't run off and then went running around happily.

He asked for some more, placing the lamp on the arm of the throne. Genie, who was the mermaid, tried to get the lamp but his hand was crushed by a statue. He transported himself back to where Aladdin was. Jafar rolled his eyes at Abis Mal and made more treasures of luxury appear for him. Zipporah sighed and looked around. She felt a little better as she saw her friends and family, but kept her celebration to a minimum.

Genie looked at her. He then showed Zipporah that Lotus was waiting for when to distract Jafar. Lotus was waiting for the signal still. Abis was dancing and playing in the treasure. Aladdin started to sneak closer to the throne, hiding behind the pillars. Zipporah noticed Lotus and did a wave of her hand like she was trying to soothe her aching wrist.

"Perhaps you'd care to grant my freedom?" Jafar prompted Abis Mal.

Jasmine stood by, feeling very nervous and anxious for this outcome.

Abis Mal nodded. "S-Sure" he says happily. He started to make a wish but stopped himself. "Wait if i make this wish what stops you from getting rid of my treasure?" he asks. He then blinked as he saw Lotus. "How'd she get out?!" he asks surprised.

Lotus came walking into the room so she was visible. She looked at them and gave a cheeky smile. Aladdin watched and then seeing he wouldn't be able to get to the lamp sent abu to try and get it first, preparing to go and help Zipporah.

Zipporah smiled fondly at Aladdin and was never so happy to see him again. Aladdin put a finger to his lips and started to quietly unlocking Zipporah's shackles. Zipporah nodded and felt so relieved she was now saved.

"The more pressing question is, how will you stay alive if you don't!?" Jafar growled at Abis Mal, then looked at Lotus. "WHAT!?"

Lotus gave a small wave showing the slight pink-ish colour of her hands. "Slim hands." she merely says, the most cheekiest look given to Jafar.

Abis Mal shrunk back slightly in fear of Jafar. "I-I thought Genies couldn't kill!" he gasps.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Jafar nearly scowled at Abis.

Lotus chuckled. "Aww look at the old married couple having a spat... Jafar you musn't let your husband have all the decisions." she taunts.

Abis didn't notice Zipporah being rescued or Abu reaching for the lamp. Genie was watching ready to help when or if needed. Aladdin helped get Zipporah free and took her to the safer place. He saw her bruise on her face and frowned. His eyes promised pain for Abis Mal.

"Excuse me!?" Jafar glared at the girl sharply.

Abu reached for the lamp while Aladdin was saving his sister. Abis Mal looked mad and then looked down as he felt something tugging at the lamp.

Lotus simply grinned at his glare, until he actually had her this was 'free game'. "I said, you shouldn't let your husband have all the decisions." she repeats.

Aladdin hid a smirk at Lotus' taunts, though still mad that someone had hurt his little sister. He then looked at Zipporah. "Stay here, I'll need to go and help Abu get the lamp." he whispers.

Abu nearly missed the lamp, but grabbed it and Aladdin came to him.

Jafar saw the party and was furious. "The street rat? Still alive? NOOOO!" he then made a huge blast against everyone, thankfully, no one was hurt.

 

Abis Mal, Aladdin and Abu were moved to the balcony from the blast. The balcony started to Collapse. Genie managed to transport Zipporah and Jasmine out safe first. Lotus managed to stay upright and then went to help Aladdin and Abu. She had to slip passed Jafar though.

"Thanks, Genie." Zipporah smiled at their blue friend, thankful he had his magic abilities even if Aladdin set him free the last time they all saw him.

"It's okay..." Genie says and then transformed into a chair to catch Abu and Aladdin.

"Thanks, Genie." Aladdin says.

Abu chattered to let them know the lamp was missing. Abis Mal was stuck in a tree and tried to get the lamp. Jafar was making himself big and violent again to use his dangerous powers against the good guys. Lotus had fallen as well, but was made to land safely with Genie's magic.

Jafar laughed wickedly and looked down to see Zipporah.

"Give it up, Jafar, we're obviously too much for you to handle!" the girl challenged, making Jafar angry. "You can't get rid of a lowly street rat or street mouse!"

"You're a foolish girl if you think you can challenge me!" Jafar reached out and grabbed her, successfully, though she was slowly turning blue.

Lotus saw that 'Zipporah' was in trouble and headed to help the girl.

Genie grinned. "Got ya!" he says with a grin. "Go Al! Zipporah!" he then cheers.

Genie had transformed into Zipporah to distract him a little. Aladdin was with Zipporah on Carpet to try and get to the lamp.

"WHAT!?" Jafar growled to see he had the Genie, a useless life to waste.

Zipporah was nervous about this mission, but they had to do it to be rid of Jafar. Lotus tried to stop, but kind of collided into Jafar. Aladdin flew Carpet rather fast towards the lamp. Jafar made disasters strike to make the lamp out of reach and a lot of danger on everyone. The lamp was very far from where anyone could get it and the ground was crumbling with lava.

Carpet was suspended and crackled on the ground with Aladdin and Zipporah on it. Lotus groaned slightly and rubbed her head. Genie had been thrown over to land with Jasmine and Abu. Aladdin checked Zipporah was ok. He then went over to try and grab the lamp.

"Genie, wake up!" Jasmine tried to help the blue man.

Zipporah tried to help him, but it seemed near impossible.

"Give it up, children," Jafar taunted. "You shall never have my lamp and there is no one to save you this time!"

Lotus stood back up and punched at the big massive Genie.

Suddenly a voice was hear. "Hey Jafar! SHUT UUUUP!" the owner of the voice yelled, showing himself to be Iago.

Genie was still unconscious.

"Genie, wake up!" Jasmine continued her attempts.

Genie wasn't around in consciousness yet, but he was starting to come around.

"Iago!" Zipporah was surprised.

"Traitor!" Jafar snapped, then went to destroy him.

"Jafar! Stop it!" Lotus shouts angrily, she liked the bird as a friend and didn't want him hurt.

Iago had picked up the lamp and tried to pass it to Aladdin. Aladdin reached for it but the blast hit Iago and the lamp fell next to Iago's claws.

Jafar chuckled as he was nearly winning. "Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it Aladdin and Zipporah?" he taunted them.

Zipporah was anxious. "Come Iago, do something to help, I know you can..." she used her heart and soul to wish the best for the nearly fried bird who looked just as good as a Thanksgiving dinner piece.

Aladdin looked worriedly at the bird. Iago tried to weakly kick at the lamp but failed the first time. He then did it again and managed to kick it.

"Yes, you're beaten!" Lotus exclaims as the lamp started to fall.

Genie then woke up and made a bridge for Jasmine and Abu to cross.

"My lamp!" Jafar yelled as his lamp was being destroyed. He then slowly faded away and was now being gone for good as the others escaped his clutches.

Jasmine and Abu crossed and went to Lotus. Carpet was back to normal too and came back alive. Zipporah held Iago sadly in her arms, seeing the poor bird.

"No!" Jasmine moaned, she grew to like him too.

Iago was unconscious.

Genie looked sadly at the bird. He grinned however as Iago coughed and woke up. "He's alive!" he yells happily and turned himself into a firework.

Lotus looked relieved as Iago woke up. She then helped bandage the bird up as he was hurt. She then remembered what had happened whenever Jafar, from when he was a sorcerer, touched her. She then had a plan to figure out with Genie. Aladdin looked happy. Zipporah looked the most delighted that Iago was alive.

 

Iago was well enough to talk again and he was ending this story like a fairy tale as things were alright in Agrabah again. Jasmine was with her father, the Sultan, to talk with Aladdin, still about being the new royal vizier. Iago snuggled into the pillows he was resting on.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, and then the Sultan. "I'd accept, but there's so much in the world that I want to see." he says.

"I'm going to see the world too." Jasmine agreed with Aladdin.

Zipporah wasn't paying much attention to Genie, Lotus, and Iago and was interested to hear their wishes.

Lotus came up to Iago. "Would you like to be human?" she asks him quietly.

Iago looked at her, shocked.

Genie nodded "With Lo-Lo's help, I can turn you into a human..." he says quietly.

Iago glanced at Zipporah, having actually got a crush on her, and then back at the pair and nodded. Lotus gently picked Iago up and took him to where she and Genie could turn him human. Genie started to do the spell, taking his 'adopted' niece's hand. After a short while there stood a man with slightly tanned skin, black hair, green eyes and was dressed in a nice outfit in red and blue in Iago's place.

Zipporah merely glanced behind, then back at Aladdin and Jasmine. She then did a double take in surprise. Lotus walked into the room with a smile and looked at Zipporah with a sly but nice smile. Iago seemed unsure but found it easy to walk along behind Lotus. Genie followed with a grin.

Zipporah looked at Lotus. "Hey, what's going on?"

Jasmine happily went toward Aladdin.

Lotus smiled "This is Iago." she tells ger friend.

Iago gave a nervous smile "Yeah." he says.

Aladdin wrapped an arm around Jasmine.

Zipporah raised an eyebrow. "Iago...?" she looked a little taken back and took a closer look, still a little in doubt.

Lotus went to stand next to 'Uncle Genie'. Genie grinned slightly.

"It's me," Iago says, then gave a small smile to Zipporah. "I still hate crackers..." he tells her, that being the only way that would definitely prove he was who he said he was.

Zipporah came closer and smiled. "It is you!" she beamed and hugged him close.  
Iago looked shocked slightly, but hugged her back. Aladdin looked shocked at Iago and then frowned at him, not knowing who it was. Lotus chuckled slightly. Sultan raised an eyebrow slightly.

Zipporah laughed and looked at her brother and future sister-in-law. "Guess who?"

"I give up..." Jasmine was confused and unsure.

Aladdin gave a shrug. He looked slightly mad though. Iago saw the look and gulped slightly. Lotus ran her hand through her hair and smile. Zipporah told everyone about the new addition to their family, much to their newly found delight and things seemed to be going okay for now in Agrabah with the future royals and family members coming together as one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the episode from the Aladdin cartoon series: The Citadel.

A few weeks later, when everyone had recovered, Lotus was taking a walk in the marketplace. She had a parasol so she wouldn't burn. Suddenly everyone started screaming and running. A terrible creature came flying along. The strange blue creature was calling out and was coming toward a wooden cart filled with pears. As the pears were unharmed, one was grabbed with a red glow around it, revealing an unknown young man had grabbed it with his gloved hand and he glanced at the fruit.

"Cowards, Xerxes, all of them." the man chuckled to his eel companion.

The eel gave an evil laugh, amused by it all.

Lotus gasped as her Parasol was stolen, glad she at least had long sleeves. Her wrap hood came off as the wind from the creature did that. The creature had smashed through a pile of pots which alerted Razoul and the other palace guards. They had to protect Princess Lotus and the rest of Agrabah, no matter how ugly or fearsome the creature seemed.

"It is unhuman!" One of the guards, Hakim, said scared.

Lotus sorted out her crown and looked for the head wrap. Xerxes was watching and saw the princess. She was paler than even his Master.

"And I am his match!" Razoul retorted, determined to slay this beast. He drew out his sword to take down the creature and sent it anywhere but here.

"This one has muscle..." the master remarked, moving his hand to eat the pear as the eel was about to eat it.

The creature moved Razoul's sword out-of-the-way, making the guard cower and cry for mercy.

"Pathetic..." the master snorted, then got a look at Lotus. "She's not so bad on the other hand."

Xerxes laughed a little. He looked at the pear and took a snap at it. "Maybe Master go sees girl?" He suggests.

Lotus found the wrap and dusted it off. She started to put it back on to hide her crown and to shade her face. Her dark eyes looked around and her lips had a deep red shade on them. As the creature advanced Aladdin saved Razoul. The master was thinking and glanced to see Aladdin, wondering what his story was, but he had flair. The creature swooped at Aladdin on the carpet. There was a local man, resting on a bed of nails, not seeming to be in any kind of pain. The creature caught carpet and knocked Aladdin off.

Aladdin fell straight towards the bed of nails. "Oh, no." he says.

Lotus came by the Alley to find a parasol again. As Aladdin was falling, the master looked with keen interest and was very excited. As though he wanted Aladdin to fall for his doom and death.

Genie was watching this from a television and took out a copy of the story's script and flipped through the pages. "Let's see... Al plummets, Al says 'Oh, no', Genie poofs to the rescue... Sorta predictable..." he then looked at his watch and sprung into action. "Oh, no! I'm late!" he disappeared from the palace to save Aladdin from falling.

"Genie! Thanks." Aladdin says.

Lotus blinked as a bitten piece of fruit came flying out of the Alley.

"Oh, just doin' my part, Al," Genie smiled, then took out the script again. "I think..."

"A genie," the master smirked. "Now that's not very sporting... Let's see how the boy handles my magic without the genie's."

The creature was summoned toward Genie to keep him away from Aladdin. Xerxes nodded, laughing.

"Hey!" Aladdin shouts as the creature stole Genie.

Lotus heard the talking and went into the Alley. "Hello?" She asks softly.

"Silence." the master told his eel companion as he noted that the elder princess was coming toward him. He had a little plan going and disappeared.

There was now a woman with a baby shown as the creature came for Aladdin to take care of him without the Genie's help and the creature was coming for the poor woman with her child. Xerxes was the baby, though no one knew it.

Lotus came into the Alley and saw no one there. "Oh..." she says and then heard the creature.

Aladdin grabbed the creature's ankles. The creature started to fly up to the woman who was the mysterious dweller and the eel was his baby. Genie was really marveling Aladdin's heroism and started to praise him, not seeming to be all too concerned about the danger. Aladdin attacked at the creature and saved the woman, but before he could attack it again it disappeared. Lotus headed to help in any way she could. The creature just vanished in a puff of smoke, much to Aladdin and Lotus's confusion.

"Come on, Agrabah!" Genie called, dressed like a show host with a fedora and Carpet on his side. "Put your hands and tassels together, he puts the he in hero! Adventure is his middle name...if he had a last name, Aladdin!"

 

The 'woman' and the 'baby' were still on the balcony.

"Hey, everything's okay." he tells the baby. It ended up being revealed to be Xerxes.

Xerxes hissed at Aladdin. Lotus was allowed to go up to the balcony through the house.

The woman started to glow and was revealed to be the mysterious man from before. "Good work, you beat a magical monstrosity." he came close to Aladdin, seeming to be amused with the former street rat.

"Uh, yeah..." Aladdin says, shocked.

Lotus came onto the balcony. Xerxes came over to her, looking her in the face.

"Oh, a poor damsel that wasn't in much distress," the stranger looked to Lotus. "I hope my little creation didn't play too rough with you both."

"YOU turned that monster loose?!" He asks angrily.

Lotus petted the eel creature, walking over to the two males.

"Think of it as a test," the stranger smiled. "The good news is, you passed."

Aladdin narrowed his eyes. "A TEST?!" He exclaims.

"People could've been hurt!" Lotus scolds, getting right into the man's face.

The man looked at them, then exchanged glances with his eel, then back at them. "And your point would be...?" he sounded not too concerned he could've killed people, then came close to Lotus and Aladdin. "Look, the important thing is, we found each other. See, I have a job for you, Aladdin."

"Who are you?" Aladdin asks.

Lotus had already gone close, but backed up a little.

"I am Mozenrath," the stranger revealed with a bow. "Ruler of the distant land of-" He was cut off.

"Ruler? Hah. Yeah, right. You're barely older than me." Aladdin scoffs.

Lotus, due to her upbringing, curtseyed back.

"Which is more your problem than mine, at least someone knows how to treat a royal." Mozenrath noticed Lotus's proper way to greet with him.

Genie then appeared beside the two with two sandwiches in his hands. "Come on, Al and Lotus, lunch is on me!" he then noticed Mozenrath, not recognizing him. "Who's your friend?"

Aladdin looked at Genie. "He's no friend, he's a creep" he says.

Lotus straightened up and looked at Aladdin. "Don't be rude..." she says. She smiled apologetically at Mozenrath.

"Well, I had a hunch, at least Lotus and I were being polite." Genie replied to Aladdin's statement.

Mozenrath looked at Lotus, a little surprised she stood up for him, but said nothing. Aladdin merely whistled for carpet. Carpet came flying.

"Forgive my future brother-in-law..." Lotus says softly.

Genie was ready to fly with Aladdin and Carpet back home.

"I'm offering a huge reward too, he doesn't know what he's missing!" Mozenrath said that loud enough for Aladdin to hear.

"No, you don't get it!" Aladdin says coming back.  
Lotus stepped back towards Moze as Aladdin flew close.

"You'll risk your life to save others, but not for gold?" Mozenrath sounded insulted.

"That's right!" Aladdin states, turning off to go away with Carpet.

Lotus shook her head at the males. She then looked back sheepishly as she was closer to him. Genie flew off with Carpet and Aladdin.

"This won't be as simple as I thought." Mozenrath told Xerxes.

Lotus looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asks frowning confused.

Xerxes grinned as he was stroked.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be much more fun this way." Mozenrath said as he stroked his eel.

Lotus looked confused still. "I don't get what you mean, Lord Mozenrath." she says. She took down her hood to look clearly at him.

"It's just business, my dear, I'd hate to see you get hurt, but I'm sure Aladdin will find my promises hard to part from." Mozenrath said to her, sneakily.

Lotus looked confused and shook her head. "Well, excuse me..." she starts softly. She was already feeling a little fatigued.

"You run along home, it's such an exhausting day." Monzenrath told her, a little softly and gently, not as dark and mysterious as he was with Aladdin and Genie.

"Oh, I'm staying with Aladdin and Zipporah, but thank you for your concern." she smiles softly touching the gaunleted hand. She flashed briefly and suddenly Mozenrath felt a little stronger.

Monzenrath smiled a little at Lotus before she went off, then looked down at Xerxes. "Not quite a strong princess, but still rich in manners as she is in diamonds and rubies."

Xerxes laughed. "Girl glowed." he cackles.

"She did, didn't she?" Mozenrath smirked a little.

"Xerxes saw." he nods.

"Maybe we could use her." Monzerath suggested.

Xerxes smirked.

Lotus went to Aladdin's home.

"This is our old place." Zipporah told Lotus since she was visiting it.

Lotus smiled softly.

"We've lived here all our lives, make yourself comfortable." Zipporah said as she laid against her spot.

Lotus smiled softly. "It's nice." she says quietly. She went to the blanket they had sorted for her.

"You know when your sister comes back from visiting out-of-town?" Zipporah asked.

"Not for a few days." Lotus says, smiling.

"I think Iago's coming too, I hope that's alright." Zipporah smiled back.

Lotus nodded. She gave a gentle yawn and blushed. Iago came in, looking around.

"Iago, over here!" Zipporah called. She didn't notice Lotus's blush.

Lotus lay down a moment, to just rest her eyes. Iago came over to Zipporah.

Zipporah smiled. "Well, I guess we should get comfortable... I can't believe how late is already."

Abu was already asleep on a cushion next to Aladdin. Lotus fell straight asleep. Iago nodded and after hugging her, he went to the space that had been laid out for him. Zipporah smiled in the hugs and fell asleep like the others.

The lamp was glowing now as it got early in the morning and was starting to float in the air. Mozenrath was trying to take the lamp. Abu wasn't fully awake, but he had found Xerxes. Lotus was awake and but didn't notice the lamp. Iago was still asleep. Xerxes smirked, hissing.

Abu started to back against Iago. Zipporah was sleeping, but tossed and turned a bit as she felt a slight disturbance. Iago shot awake. Lotus looked at the door, gasping. It was Mozenrath. She stood up to wake the still asleep others. Abu jumped onto Aladdin and Zipporah which made them wake up. He chattered to wake them up.

"What's going on?" Zipporah asked with a yawn.

"Rise and shine!" Mozenrath smirked at them. "You have a busy day!"

"Mozenrath! What are you doing here?!" Aladdin asks angrily.

Lotus straightened out her navy outfit she was wearing. Her hair was more messier than normal.

"I just can't take no for an answer, your sister can come along for the ride." Mozenrath stated simply.

Zipporah groaned as she was forced to get up now.

Iago sat up, dusting himself off.

"Busy day." Xerxes drools, making Iago let out a disgusted statement. He then flew into Lotus as Iago hit him.

Lotus caught the creature. She came over and handed Mozenrath the creature.

Monzerath took his precious eel and tried to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad. "Nice hovel, you two, but something's missing... Something blue and magical."

"He's probably sleeping like we all should be," Zipporah folded her arms. She then realized the lamp was gone. "Hey!"

Iago looked surprised.

"Genie! What have you done with him?" Aladdin asks angrily.

Xerxes purred and nuzzled Lotus' hand. Lotus looked up at Mozenrath, blinking.

Monzenrath barely paid attention to Lotus, but he disappeared and re-appeared on the other side of Aladdin. "Why tell you when I can show you?" he then waved his hand, making them all disappear.

 

He had now taken them to a citadel that had a bridge looking over the town. He was outside the doors with the others, having also taken the girls with him.

"A warning would've been nice! I could have packed a toothbrush!" Iago snarks.

Lotus looked around. She bit her lip, feeling a little weaker when they transported. Abu screeched a little in surprise and hid behind Carpet.

"Ah, no place like home... Oh, let me get the door for you, ladies, hate for you to break a nail on something." Mozenrath chuckled at Lotus and Zipporah, getting the doors open where his minions were standing guard.

Zipporah looked annoyed with what this stranger to her just said. Lotus blinked as Mozenrath said that. She frowned at his Sexism, but went through.

"Where are we?" Aladdin asks.

Iago blinked "Wait... The Land of the Black Sand?" He asks.

"My kingdom." Mozenrath clarified.

"I'd expect Jafar to have a place like this." Zipporah looked around.

"Ah, ya kidding... this place is run by Destane... a real headcase, even Jafar stayed away from this place." Iago says.

Lotus looked back, glimpsing inside and to them.

"Ah, Destane..." Mozenrath, seeming to be a little touched. "He was like a father to me... Until I stole his power and his throne."

"Sure you did." Iago says sarcastically.

"Lotus, come back here." Aladdin says.

Lotus blinked and started to do so.

"Then I stole his humanity..." Monzerath continued, then got one of his servants over who looked like a zombie guard. "Hello, Destane, hello, you shambling, half-dead mamluk!"

The 'mamluk' came and knelt to Mozenrath. Abu recoiled with disgust.

"You turned him into a lowly servant... Nice touch, this kid is twisted!" Iago says.

Lotus looked at the 'mamluk'. She blinked and looked surprised. The mamluk looked back at her, not seeming to know who she was. Lotus cringed away a little. She moved closer to Mozenrath a little, away from the mamluk.

"Cool," Zipporah said simply. She then looked around. "Where's Genie?"

Mozenrath put his hand to his ear with a slimy smile on his face. "There's your answer now, the distinctive cry of the Thirdac."

"Thirdac? Never heard of it." Iago says.

"Thirdac dangerous." Xerxes informs.

"Indeed, the beast devours magic, and all things magical," Mozenrath explained, really engrossed with the disasters. "With the Thirdac in my corner, no other sorcerer could touch me. I will be-"

Zipporah looked a little horrified with his wishes and was clinging to Iago.

"All powerful!" Xerxes exclaims, bumping Lotus to Mozenrath.

Lotus stumbled.

"It's Jafar Junior!" Iago exclaims, then looked shocked.

"If this thing eats magic, won't it bite the hand that feeds it?" Aladdin asks, smirking.

"Yes, once bitten." Mozenrath held up one of his gloved hands, but didn't emit magic from it this time.

"Twice shy." Xerxes finishes flying around the two.

Lotus caught herself on Mozenrath's arm.

"How do you plan to do that?" Zipporah asked. " How're you gonna pull that thing off the Thirdac.

Mozenrath glanced down at Lotus, then continued, trying to ignore her a little. "Other mortals have tried and failed, but your brother has no choice, collar the beast... Oh, and do it before snack time, if you want your genie, you'll have to... You know... Live," he then left with Xerxes, abandoning the others. "That princess seems drawn to me somehow..."

The Thirdac was heard again as they were out the citadel doors now.

"Girl pretty, Master should have pretty girl." Xerxes says.

Aladdin went up to the doors, banging on them. The doors suddenly swung open randomly.

"That was weird..." Zipporah muttered as they were all okay to go in now.

Abu clung to Aladdin.

"Why do people build places like this?! Ever hear of a sunroof?" Iago jokes.

"You, Zipporah and Carpet go find that collar, the rest of us will get Genie." Aladdin says to Iago.

Lotus went ahead a little. She with Zipporah and Iago. After a change, Zipporah decided to go with Lotus and Iago. Iago went down one way.

The lamp is shown to be in one of the rooms and Genie came out in his pajamas, only to find the Thirdac staring him down and scaring him. Both yelled out and Genie tried all he could to get out and avoid it, seeing that the creature was indeed a magic eater.

Lotus went to look in a few rooms. Aladdin checked along too. Genie was shown being chased by the horrible creature. Aladdin followed, quicker than Lotus could. Lotus tried to keep up but fell behind to catch her breath. Genie found himself lost on where to go as the creature was chasing him down with nearly no options.

"This way." Zipporah whispered to her brother and monkey friend to save Genie from the foul beast.

"Uh-uh." Abu disagreed with her suggestion.

"Calm down guys, we're safe, we aren't magical." Aladdin says.

Lotus came up to see them at the end of the corridor and walked towards them. Iago was with Zipporah.

"B-But, I am!" Genie squeaked, feeling very doomed.

The Thirdac wasn't seen or shown yet.

"Genie, you're safe!" Aladdin shouts running to hug him.

Lotus looked around. She blinked as she saw the creature. Genie was growing hysterical due to the monster after him. Thirdac cried just as Aladdin said nothing would happen. It leapt over Aladdin went to corner Genie and suck the magic out of him.

Aladdin tugged at the Thirdac's body. "No!" He shouts.

Lotus blinked shocked still. She rushed forwards towards her friends. The Thirdac pushed Aladdin off and continued to do what it was trying to do. Even Carpet tried to help. Aladdin jumped back on, punching it in the eye. Lotus gasped softly as she got there.

The Thirdac cried in pain, having trying to focus on Aladdin now to destroy him, even if Aladdin wasn't a magical being. Aladdin was knocked off again. Lotus tried to stop the Thirdac. The Thirdac spotted Lotus and came dangerously close to her. Aladdin groaned and sat up. Lotus looked up at it, her eyes flashing.

The Thirdac was close to coming toward Lotus, but was grabbed by its tail from Aladdin as soon as he got back up. It was then lunged for the ceiling. Abu climbed to Lotus and checked to make sure if she was okay or not. Lotus petted the monkey. Aladdin had to let the Thirdac go. Abu smiled at her, then climbed up on Aladdin's shoulder. Genie was nowhere to be seen or found by the others, he seemed to have vanished from the room as the Thirdac attacked him.

"It... it got Genie..." Aladdin said sadly.

Lotus rubbed her head gently and then looked sad. Abu started to cry and was mourning of the loss of the one they never had a friend like.

"Is it gone?" Genie came from Abu's hat, very small and white, but then came out, back to his normal size.

"Genie! You're alright!" Aladdin smiles, hugging the blue man.

Lotus hugged him too. But then let go.

"It got a taste of me, guys!" Genie shuddered, visibly afraid.

"Don't worry, that thing's not so tough." Aladdin soothes.

Lotus looked around then.

"Oh, yeah?" Genie scoffed, turning from Aladdin to Lotus. "You're not magic, you're not edible!"

"This'll be over soon, I bet Iago and carpet will have found the collar." Aladdin says.

Lotus looked at Genie. "It came towards me..." she says.

Genie hugged her and smiled at Aladdin. "Right!" he then paused and grew curious. "What collar?"

Lotus blinked in the hug. She, however, broke free gently.

"Oh, Iago..." Zipporah sounded worried.

Genie suggested they should get going for that mysterious collar now, wondering what it was and what it was for.

Monzenrath and Xerxes were together as they came to the closed citadel doors.

"Hero fail." Xerxes says.

"Patience, Xerxes," Mozenrath told his companion. "Aladdin and Zipporah will not let their genie become the Thirdac's victim."

"Too quiet." Xerxes says, flying past his Master.

Monzenrath grabbed Xerxes by his tail. "Not quiet enough, Xerxes..."

Lotus looked around. She heard the doors close again and frowned. Should she go and see?

"Xerxes quiet..." he says.

Lotus went to see, trying to keep hidden. She was curious of Mozenrath.

Monzenrath felt a presence in the room and looked around. He didn't see Lotus fully. "I feel we're not alone..."

Lotus blinked and took a step back. Xerxes wondered if he should float off and look.

"Why don't you go take a look?" Mozenrath allowed Xerxes to search around.

Xerxes snuck around, very fast. Lotus started to sneak back hoping nothing would give her away. Zipporah heard Iago's voice as they were searching for the collar. Mozenrath waited patiently, which with his patience, wasn't enough time for Xerxes. Xerxes bumped into her biting her arm, not recognising her. Lotus yelped, stepping out, shaking her arm.

Mozenrath grew tired of waiting. "Xerxes, will you hurry? I don't want my victims to suffer without me there to gloat about it!"

Xerxes growled loudly.

Lotus whimpered. "Xerxes..." She gasps.

"XERXES!" Monzerath raised his voice.

Xerxes let go rushing back to Mozenrath. "Was pretty girl!" He shouts.

Lotus looked at her arm.

"Pretty girl...?" Monzenrath was thinking whether he meant Lotus or Zipporah. He didn't want anyone to know this, but he found Lotus to be the pretty one out of the two girls they met today.

"Crownie." he says, meaning the one with the crown.

Lotus rubbed her arm, hiding back in the shadows.

Monzerath decided to go find Lotus and try to look for her, but didn't seem to see her anywhere.

"Shadow..." Xerxes hisses, sniffing.

Lotus tried moving.

Mozenrath didn't see anything and whacked Xerxes. "Stop wasting my time..."

Xerxes whined and cringed. Lotus scowled and let out an annoyed breath. No one hurt an animal in front of her.

 

"Welcome to the sorcerer Mozenrath's land of enchantment," Iago starts. "Also known as Thirdac Central." he says.

Genie whistled as they looked around. "This Mozenrath guy has done his homework."

"Are you all right?" Zipporah came to Iago.

Iago nodded softly. Abu came up to a statue, pretending to fight it. Carpet had found the collar.

"The collar! Good job, Carpet." Aladdin praises.

Genie was reading the instruction scroll. Abu was now by the tapestry.

"A tapestry tells the tale, boys. In the Thirdac's world, magic is everywhere. Like water." Iago says by the tapestry too.

Abu went to touch the tapestry. This shocked him a bit and made him jump on Aladdin's shoulders for protection.

"Then what does that mean?" Zipporah wondered.

"That means he's dying of thirst in this world." Aladdin says.

Carpet struggled with the collar.

"I bet a big, blue genie and a magic carpet would hit the spot." Genie nearly scoffed.

No one seemed to notice that the Thirdac came back and was watching them. Carpet shivered suddenly. Genie yelped and got out of the way. The Thirdac then hit the carpet.

"CARPET!" Aladdin shouts.

Carpet was holding onto the table leg.

 

Xerxes looked at Lotus. Lotus came up behind Mozenrath.

"My senses are tingling... It better be misery..." Mozenrath smirked, then turned sharply to see Lotus, but not surprised. "Oh, it's a poor princess..."

Xerxes snickered.

Lotus blinked as he turned. She was going to shake him from behind. "Don't hurt animals..." she says.

"Oh, you princesses and your thinking of understanding animals to be your friends." Mozenrath darkly chuckled at her.

Xerxes flinched a little. Lotus scowled and put her arms down which were raised to shake him.

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath noticed her force.

"I was going to shake you," she admits. She then gave a nervy giggle. "Well, I better get going..." she says, sidestepping before walking forwards.

Mozenrath glanced at her. "What a strange, troubled princess..."

"She going to friends, maybe you take her?" Xerxes suggests.

"Princess Lotus, such a lonesome soul... Why kidnap her?" Mozenrath sighed, then smirked. "Oh, because she's there and a woman, she can't fight her own battles."

Xerxes chuckled. Lotus was walking speedily.

The Thirdac was trying to suck Carpet's magic up. Two of the Carpet's tassels were coming loose and was unraveling. Aladdin picked up the collar. Genie held the Carpet to get out with the others and slamming the lab door behind them. This made the Thirdac crash against the now closed-door, making it dent. Abu fainted on Aladdin's shoulders. Iago held Zipporah gently.

"Steady there, Rug Man." Genie tried to calm Carpet as he had a pair of knitting needles to repair Carpet.

Once healed, Carpet danced.

Zipporah looked at Iago and Abu. "Why don't you guys go distract them and Aladdin and I will try to snap the collar around the Thirdac's neck?"

"Or the monkey distracts, he snaps and, me and you be moral support." Iago suggests.

"Uh-uh." Abu took Iago's hand and dragged him to do what Zipporah wanted them to do.

"Genie, you and Carpet stay here, safe." Aladdin says.

"Be brave for me..." Zipporah nearly whispered to Iago.

Iago went willingly then.

Abu put his hat on the end of a stick before entering. "Hello...?"

It was a bit empty in the room so far.

"Well, he's gone, let's leave." Iago tries.

Aladdin shook his head. "No, he's here." he says.

"Find him yet?" Genie grew frantic. "You guys'll let me know when you find him, right?"

Abu screeched a bit as a book randomly came down by him, making him go against Aladdin.

Zipporah glanced at her boyfriend. "You're a mess..." she muttered, but had an amused smile.

Iago chuckled sheepishly, having knocked the book off. "Eh, sorry that was me" he says.

Aladdin put him down on the table. Genie was still getting nervous, wondering what was taking so long. The Thirdac was behind Genie and Carpet.

Xerxes chuckled and gently nudged his Master. Lotus was near the lab. Xerxes sped ahead to stop her. He stopped in front of her stomach. He was going to make his Master happy. Lotus oofed as was hit in the stomach, stopping. Lotus looked at Xerxes and then around for Mozenrath.

Genie looked to see the Thirdac was right behind them. "ALADDIN! ZIPPORAH!" he grabbed Carpet and ran in the room with it.

Zipporah jolted from the sudden yell. Aladdin chased the Thirdac.

Iago took Zipporah and hid. He was in a tizzy noticing Lotus wasn't there. "It ate the princess!" He exclaims, that being the only explanation he could think of.

"Calm down, she probably got lost..." Zipporah tried to settle him, hoping that wouldn't be right since Lotus wasn't a magical element.

Genie and Carpet kept hiding as the Thirdac was coming for them. Aladdin jumped at it again. Iago looked at her, he did know the princess better than those present. Aladdin had missed as the Thirdac climbed up the wall where Genie and Carpet were, trying to avoid it. Abu was nowhere to be seen.

Aladdin jumped onto a handy table. "Abu, cut the rope!" he says.

Abu nodded, then started to gnaw at the rope. The lantern started to fall. The lantern hits the other side of the table that Aladdin is standing on and plummeted him in air and up to the rafters, where he lands in front of the strange magic-eating creature.

 

The Thirdac looks a little frightened now, since Aladdin is cornering him. Zipporah stood with Iago in a safe, solid spot, them holding each other, they shared a glance and blushed as they let go quickly, but smiled. Iago smiled sheepishly. Aladdin had the collar and jumped to put it on him.

Lotus sighed, shaking her head. Xerxes was keeping her distracted until his Master decided to come.

"This better be good..." Mozenrath muttered to his eel, coming, and now saw Lotus and blinked with a dark smile. "Well, well..."

Xerxes was still keeping her distracted. Lotus shivered as she felt a presence coming up behind her. Xerxes cackled. Lotus backed up, til her back hit a pillar. Xerxes floated aside to watch his master. Lotus blinked as her back hit the pillar.

"You're coming with me." Mozenrath held Lotus close and allowed them to disappear from the room.

Lotus gasped and her eyes flashed, and he felt stronger in his power a little, the gauntlet not hurting him.

The Thirdac jumped off the rafters, but its tail had been turn into a spring and Genie was taunting it with his magical abilities. Aladdin jumped up again , onto its back. Genie is still watching, very nervous with Aladdin and the Thirdac. Aladdin was knocked off, falling with the Thirdac. Iago blinked.

Aladdin had the rope, but Mozenrath had the rope. "The Thirdac is under my control."

"Hey, let go of our sister-in-law!" Zipporah yelled, even if Aladdin and Jasmine weren't married yet.

"What now, Al?" Genie grew worried.

Aladdin looked worried and defeated. "It's over..." he says.

Lotus glowed lowly, but only visible if you were looking for the glow. Mozenrath looked happy as Aladdin started to leave.

"Huh?" Abu couldn't believe it.

"No!" Zipporah let out a strangled gasp.

"The kid's calling it quits?" Iago asks.

"Hero quit?" Xerxes asks.

Lotus even looked surprised. 

Aladdin reached the door and turned. "Guy's, we're done here... he would hurt Lotus too..." he says, sounding depressed.

The others left, surprised and defeated, but Lotus in custody. Zipporah decided to follow her brother.

Mozenrath pulled Xerxes back. "The hero knows when he's beat." 

Xerxes settled against his Master's neck. Lotus was pressed against him and couldn't even turn. Mozenrath smirked as he had Lotus in his grip and smiled evilly, even toward Xerxes, not hurting him this time. Xerxes was relieved. Lotus looked up at him. Now he wasn't using magic or planning on, yet the glow faded.

"Whoa! I can't believe you've actually figured out how sensible cowardice can be!" Iago says

Aladdin smirked "No way! That was just to throw off Mozenrath." he says.

Iago looked annoyed almost "Figures..." he mutters, but listened to Aladdin's plan.

"So what's the plan?" Zipporah whispered.

Aladdin explained his plan.  
"You don't look too bad..." Mozenrath said to Lotus lightly. "Why haven't you had any suitors?"

Lotus blushed slightly. "I've always been a sickly child and my father didn't want to risk me dying, so I wasn't allowed suitors..." she says softly.

"You poor thing... I never had suitors back home either..." Mozenrath sounded genuinely sympathetic as he was going to his laboratory, making her come with him, but was gentle with her this time.

Xerxes floated after them. Lotus looked at him, not resisting though. A man actually holding her like that felt pretty nice, she hadn't had much physical contact. The Thirdac is tied to a wheel, looking sad. 

"No matter, I must conquer..." Mozenrath tried to look villainous again and looked through his wheel of kingdom. "Decisions... Decisions... What to conquer first?"

"Quarkistan?" Xerxes suggests.

Lotus looked annoyed. She was still held and glared at the globe.

"An enchanted land blessed with an enchanted king," Mozenrath sighed. "An intriguing target..." he then spun his wheel to find another possible kingdom to conquer. "Perhaps the subterranean world of the Almuddi?"

"Definite maybe." Xerxes agrees.

Lotus shook her head, he had his own land, he didn't need to conquer. Mozenrath was still stuck. Abu had grabbed Xerxes without anyone seeing or noticing and Carpet covered his mouth. Lotus looked up at him, hoping he wasn't going to say the name of her home.

Eventually he did. "Agrabah! Not particularly a magic place... Why conquer it...? Oh, because it's there." Mozenrath spun the wheel, only to find Aladdin suddenly stopping it.

Lotus scowled slightly, but looked surprised at Aladdin.

"Not while I'm here." Aladdin says, fists on his hips. He jumped off the wheel and frowned slightly.

Mozenrath was surprised.

Zipporah helped her brother and got the sorcerer to the wheel and came to Lotus, letting Aladdin handle him now. "Are you okay, Lo?" she asked, giving a nickname like when the elder girl called her Zi.

Lotus nodded. "He didn't hurt me, but I feel a little weak." she says softly.

"He won't hurt you again." Zipporah promised.

Aladdin started to fight him. Monzerath was proved to be a little not as strong as Aladdin, much to his surprise. He was on the wheel now, but thankfully, it stopped and he grew extremely nervous now. The Thirdac was trying to break free.

Aladdin grabbed Mozenrath by the collar. "Send the Thirdac to where it came from or I'll let him loose on you and your magic." he threatens.

Lotus watched the two men. She looked surprised.

"You wouldn't... You're not that ruthless..." Mozenrath said, nearly scared.

Zipporah pulled Lotus out of the way as the two were fighting.

Lotus checked her outfit feeling something missing. "Oh, he must have my brooch!" She says. She needed to get it back.

"You're right, I'm not, but he is." Aladdin says pointing.

Abu chattered on the Thirdac's back.

"What did he say?" Mozenrath couldn't understand the monkey, even if everyone else could.

"And man, do I feel cranky!" Iago translates.

Lotus went to get her brooch, that was next to the globe.

"No, no, no, no!" Mozenrath feared for his life now. 

Abu got the collar off the Thirdac to chase the sorcerer around the room. The Thirdac chased him about. Lotus picked up her brooch and shot Aladdin a look. Aladdin blinked, shocked.

Mozenrath kept running and was then pinned down to the floor. 

He made an escape by wiggling underneath it and tried to crawl away from him. Zipporah looked back to Lotus, wondering what she was up to. The Thirdac started to use its magic sucking ability. Lotus, who wouldn't allow anyone to be killed because of them, reached out to help the older than her, but still young sorcerer.

Monzenrath saw his right hand was drawing the beast's hunger and realized he was in front of the tapestry. He grew courage as he was about to perform a spell on it to defeat it as a portal opened up. Once the Thirdac was in it, Mozenrath felt accomplished. "Aladdin, Zipporah, I'll--"

Genie appeared in front of him. "You'll what, son?"

Mozenrath blinked in surprise and started to walk away.

"Think of this as a test, Mozenrath... you failed." Aladdin says.

Lotus, who had grabbed his hand as she tried to save him, blinked and took a few steps pulled along a second. Xerxes scowled a little.

Mozenrath saw what Lotus was up to and held her close like a hostage situation. "Don't make me hurt her!"

Lotus blinked and her eyes widened. Her hand came up to his arm as if to stop him strangling her, but she slipped the brooch into his sleeve, so that if it fell, it would fall into his gauntlet. Xerxes snickered, truly amused, but smart enough to sound evil.

Aladdin looked shocked, then mad. "Let her go, Mozenrath!" He says angrily.

"No, there's nothing you can do." Mozenrath said sneakily as he kept her closer.

Genie then grew strong and powerful, using his magic to break Lotus free. After a few attempts, he managed to win Lotus back and Mozenrath just disappeared. 

"Creep." Zipporah muttered.

Lotus blinked and had a dust of pink on her cheeks. Aladdin took everyone back to Agrabah.

Xerxes looked at his Master. "What pretty girl do?" He asks curiously, once the heroes were gone.

Mozenrath dug into his pocket and took out Lotus's brooch. How did that end up in his pocket? Xerxes cackled a little. Mozenrath looked back to see the victory of Aladdin and his friends and family.

"Hero wins?" Xerxes asks.

Lotus was blushing, but smiling with her friends.

"For now." Mozenrath said as he clutched the brooch.


	14. Chapter 14

A week or so later they were all in the marketplace looking at different things. Jasmine was at a fabric stall, Aladdin and Abu were at another. Lotus was looking at a jewellery stall, her face shaded by her hood and veil.

"No, it's not for me," Jasmine told the clothing stand vendor with a red fabric, then pointed to her boyfriend. "It's for him."

Zipporah giggled a little as she was looking around too. There was also an unknown girl in town, but didn't draw any attention.

"Hm, well perhaps some nice burlap?" The stall owner suggests.

Lotus was looking at all the silver pieces of jewellery. Her eyes cheerful as she looked.

Jasmine still declined. "He needs something special, really dashing."

Zipporah wandered a little from the clothing stop.

"Oh, oh, oh, I see... Well, come this way, I have some of the finest silks in Agrabah." the guy says.

Jasmine followed the man to find a good silk fabric for Aladdin. Genie, Abu, and Zipporah laughed at the mention of silk.

"Oh, Aladdin, you'll be the prettiest boy in Agrabah." Zipporah teased.

"Cut it out!" Aladdin growls.

Iago even laughed. 

Lotus was looking at all the silver pieces of jewellery. Her eyes cheerful as she looked. She picked up one that had a blue diamond rose as the pendant. Lotus got the price but sighed softly. Her allowance, she had just requested one so wouldn't spend a lot, wouldn't cover the price.

"Stop, thief, stop!" Razoul's voice was heard.

The girl from before kicked over a cart filled with fish and jumped over it to keep running.

"Whoa." Zipporah watched this.

Lotus turned to watch too. She looked amazed. The guards got over the cart, but slipped on the fish as the girl was running. Razoul was surprised as the girl dodged them and hung to a clothes lines and did acrobatic flips. The other guards crashed against Razoul, just as shocked and surprised. 

"Ooh." Abu cooed.

"She's good..." Aladdin says.

Iago was holding Zipporah's hand.

Lotus blinked, heading up to the guards. "Wait!" She exclaims.

"After her!" Razoul commanded as the street girl was still escaping farther away.

Genie turned into a bug. Aladdin told the others they should follow. Lotus caught up to Razoul, trying to stop the man. The others didn't seem to notice they left Jasmine alone. 

 

The girl kept running and wound up coming to a dead-end. She saw a rope and decided to climb it, only to be grabbed on by her foot.

"Not so fast, you little monkey!" Razoul sneered, pulling her down.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Aladdin shouts.

Lotus was grabbed onto Razoul's arm.

"She's a thief!" Razoul snorted at them as he took a melon from the girl's shirt.

Zipporah and the girl exchanged looks once their eyes met.

"Poor Razoul, you really don't recognise her do you?" Aladdin asks with a sigh.

"Yes, Razoul... shame on you." Lotus scolds, taking her hood and veil off.

Razoul stammered, a little confused. "Uhh... Should I?"

"You most certainly should!" the girl spoke up, trying to save herself, playing along. "I'm uhh...uhh..."

"The royal fruit inspector!" Zipporah covered up.

"Yes, I hired her the other day." Lotus says.

"Right." the girl nodded with the others.

"If you're the royal fruit inspector, then you need a badge like this!" Razoul pulled out his own shining golden badge to prove he himself was apart of the royal staff.

The girl grew nervous then. Genie buzzed around in his bug form while Abu stole his badge to help their possible new friend. Aladdin remained looking the way he did. Lotus raised an eyebrow.

Razoul waved the annoying insect off and remembered why he was questioning the street mouse. "So, 'Inspector'... The badge?" he demanded.

"Here it is." Zipporah had the badge snuck to her and she handed it to the girl.

The girl smiled at her, then looked sneaky towards the guard, showing it. "Satisfied, big boy?"

Razoul stammered, not recognizing his own badge. The girl then sent him off or else she would report him to the Sultan.

Aladdin laughed. "That ought to teach those goons a little respect." he says.

Lotus shook her head at the guards.

"You saved me," the girl sounded more grateful towards Aladdin than the others. "No one ever did anything like that for me before." 

Zipporah went to Genie, Abu, Iago, and Lotus.

"Uh, well, force of habit. I've, uh, had trouble with Razoul before." Aladdin says.

Lotus raised an eyebrow, putting her hood back up and veil on. Zipporah nudged the guys and had them look at her brother with the new girl. The girl seemed very attracted to Aladdin and attached to him right now.

"Hey, check out Romeo here." Iago says.

Aladdin looked nervous "Uh, here's your melon..." he says picking it up and handed it to her. "Ya know, um, stealing isn't the answer...." he then says.

Lotus shook her head again. Abu blinked, but smirked. The girl had a dreamy look in her eye toward Aladdin, not seeming to pay attention to the moral he was lecturing her over.

"Er, uh, uh, I'll just give the fruit vendor a few coins for you. Bye!" Aladdin says, running away.

Lotus headed off to continue looking. The girl managed to make Aladdin back into a wall. Jasmine was looking around for the others, wondering where they headed off to, namely Aladdin. She had some things for him. Aladdin was running. Lotus went to look around still.

"Uh... My name is Sadira!" the girl shouted her name as Aladdin was running off.

"M-My name's Aladdin!" He replies.

Iago followed with Zipporah. Lotus looked around, she knew that Aladdin wouldn't cheat on Jasmine. Sadira smiled as Aladdin was gone and was determined to make him belong to her, not knowing that Jasmine already called 'dibs' on the former street rat. Jasmine was away from the clothing stand now.

"Great... Jasmine and Lotus left without us." he says.

Lotus was looking at the stalls. She hummed a little.

"In hot water with the little lady, eh, pal?" Genie appeared, then turned into a stereotypical French man with an accent. "Let me tell you a little something about women. Zey are very special creature, no?"

Zipporah scoffed a bit, rolling her eyes and putting her palm to her face.

Iago scoffed. "Great, you're gonna take advice from a guy who hasn't had a date in ten thousand years..." he says.

Genie zapped him, then continued his impression to help Aladdin who he loved like a son. "Ah, women, zey appreciate ze little things, n'est ce pas? Like when you notice their hair or their clothing." 

Sadira was shown again and she put her hair up in order to get Aladdin's attention. Aladdin and even Iago didn't notice her.

"Zey appreciates your willingness to lend a hand." Genie continued.

Sadira was now carrying a heavy chest for attention. Everyone still seemed to ignore her.

"And, what is most of all, ze appreciate le compassion and le understanding." Genie continued yet again.

Sadira was then crying, but was once again ignored. She then decided to do the direct approach and came in front of the man she had her eyes on. "Hi, Aladdin! Wh-What are you doing?"

"Uh, hi, uh.." Aladdin starts before trailing off.

"Sadira." the girl reminded him of her name.

"Uh, Sadira, right... Uh, we're-we're looking for some people." Aladdin says.

"Oh, huh, I see, glad to help." Sadira said simply.

"Come on." Zipporah whispered to get away from this strange girl.

Aladdin went to find the two. Lotus was wandering around the stalls. There was a man in another part of the marketplace. Lotus hummed as she went further in the marketplace.

"Where are you guys?" Jasmine muttered to herself.

Aladdin tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, I am looking for a beautiful girl." he says.

Iago looked around too.

The man looked at him and noticed someone else unofficially invited to their group. "And what is wrong with that one?" he pointed to the girl.

Zipporah turned around to see Sadira with them. "Her again?"

"Uh, she's not, I mean, uh..." Aladdin stutters.

Jasmine had found the group and mostly Aladdin, glad to have found him.

"Uh, Jasmine, I'd like you to um, meet a new friend of mine, Sadira." Aladdin says.

"Hello, Sadira, nice to meet you." Jasmine greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon..." Sadira greeted back without enthusiasm and shook hands with the girl, almost like she wasn't very fond about the idea of Aladdin being in a relationship. 

"What's that?" Zipporah noticed the fabrics Jasmine had.

"Oh, aren't they lovely?" Jasmine smiled, showing them. "I'm making an outfit for Aladdin."

Aladdin looked at them. Razoul came to the group and asked Sadira about her job, much to Jasmine's confusion.

"Fruit inspector?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Agrabah doesn't have a fruit inspector."

"Of course it does," Sadira scoffed. "How would you know anyway?"

Aladdin and Iago made signs to stop Jasmine talking. Zipporah tried to help them.

"Because, my father is the Sultan." Jasmine revealed.

"That would make you.... Either Princess Jasmine or Princess Lotus..." Sadira dawned in realization. 

Aladdin looked annoyed. Sadira grew nervous and Razoul was about to take her away like before. Sadira elbowed him in the stomach, kicked him in the knee, pushed him with the other guards and ran away.

"Stop that thief!" Razoul grunted, then glared at Aladdin and Zipporah. "And you stay out of it, kids!" he was running after Sadira in an alley.

 

Lotus was wandering around the stalls. She hummed and bought a book of magic. The elder princess smiled and tucked it away. She looked happy.

"Would you like to purchase a book?" a man asked Lotus.

Lotus looked at the man. She showed him the book she wanted to buy.

"Oh, that's an interesting choice," the man chuckled. "That would be ten gold pieces."

Lotus smiled as she had just enough. She paid for the book and hid it in her outfit so she could wrap it up.

"Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." the vendor told her, smiling. "Enjoy your new book."

Lotus smiled. "Thank you." she says. She knew he was evil and bad, but she wanted to get a gift for the young sorcerer.

The others were now in the palace garden.

Zipporah couldn't help but burst out laughing at her brother's new outfit with the guys.

"Well, I must say, you look very dashing." Jasmine smiled at Aladdin.

Iago laughed. "He looks as comfy as a snail in a salt shaker." he grins.

Aladdin glared at them. Lotus was sitting under a thing the Genie called 'a beach umbrella'.

"Don't pay attention to them," Jasmine soothed. "They wouldn't know fashion if it came up and grabbed them by the leg."

Suddenly, a monster appearing to be a sand beast rose from the ground and grabbed Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts.

Lotus stood up, preparing to go and help her sister. The beast shaped his free hand into a hammer and smashed right next to Aladdin.

"Genie, do something!" Zipporah yelled, running with Iago and Abu for cover.

Genie became a spring and came under Aladdin to spring him toward the sand beast to ambush him. Genie then turned into a sword for Aladdin to slay the beast. Aladdin chopped off it's arm. Lotus went to attack it too. Jasmine started to run with Aladdin as she was dropped, but not injured.

Carpet was carrying Iago, Abu, and Zipporah to circle and throw off the monster. The beast didn't like this, so he pounded them against the wall, and tunneled to come in front of Aladdin and Jasmine. Aladdin stood infront of Jasmine to keep her safe. Lotus glared at the beast flashing and sent a brief shot of power into the beast.

The beast grunted in pain and glared down at Lotus. He knocked her over as well to capture Jasmine and then eat her. "Knock it off! I'm just trying to do my job here!"

Jasmine was now trapped in the sand beast's stomach, but was shown to the others with bars like a prison cell. Aladdin got up.

Lotus groaned. "Owie..." she mutters.

"Aladdin, do something!" Jasmine cried.

"Oh, quit your whining." the beast growled, zipping up his stomach.

"Genie, help!" Aladdin shouts.

Lotus jumped at the creature.

Genie changed into a samurai with a sword. "Okay, Sandman-San, let's rumble!"

The sand beast grabbed Genie and crushed him and started to tunnel underground. Zipporah looked down at the tunnel in curiosity. Aladdin jumped down the hole, telling the others to follow him. Lotus, not thinking a second since it was for her sister, took a gulp of her medicine vial before jumping after him. Zipporah got her brother's cape off and started to follow him with the others. 

 

Sadira was shown and dressed in a very nice, royal outfit as the sand beast came to her.

"I hope this is the princess you wanted," the beast told Sadira, much to Jasmine's shock as he unzipped his stomach. "I didn't see any other healthy and pretty ones lying around, now can I go smash something?" 

"Not until I decide what to do with her." Sadira said rather darkly.

Aladdin followed the tunnel. Lotus followed Aladdin.

"Where could she be?" Zipporah asked herself as they kept going along.

"We could be close!" Genie said, in a detective fashion, complete with magnifying glass and Sherlock Holmes get up.

Aladdin looked around as they came to a strange place.

"Jasmine?!" Lotus calls.

Jasmine knew her sister's voice anywhere. "Lotus, I'm in here!"

Aladdin and the others then came in, following Jasmine's voice.

"Let her go!" Aladdin starts, but blinks.

"Sadira, what are you doing?" Lotus asks, harshly, about to go up to the girl.

The beast laughed. "Now, I can smash these ones, right?"

"No!" Sadira yelled, then looked sickly. "I don't know... I mean..."

The beast and girl were then arguing a bit. The beast then threw Jasmine out his stomach and started to fight with Sadira and wanted to try to smash everyone like he wanted.

"Genie! Make it go away!" Iago shouts.

Lotus came and pulled Sadira safely behind her.

"You got it!" Genie beamed, then paused. "Any idea how?"

The beast punched the Genie and made Iago fling toward Sadira, making the two of them crash.

"Sadira, make it go away!" Iago pleads.

Lotus pulled her safely and then stood up, showing a fist.

"I can't, not without the amulet!" Sadira told him.

The beast was about to hurt Iago and Sadira. Zipporah was with Abu, very nervous. Lotus pushed them aside, glowing brightly a moment almost. The beast hit a column and sent a rock flying. Genie saw this and put on an umbrella hat like it were raining.

"Keep him distracted while I sneak everyone out." Aladdin whispers to Genie.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" Genie agreed, then went to the beast.

After a lot of trouble, Genie turned into a German psychiatrist and started to study the beast to distract him. He even became a hairstylist. Aladdin snuck everyone into the tunnel. Lotus went through the last after the other humans and Abu. The beast came to the dead-end, but found no one there and wondered where they went off to. 

"Nice job, Genie." Zipporah said as she was turned into a bug like the others to escape the beast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sadira started to cry as they were turned back to normal. "If I had the amulet back, I could stop it."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a dimwit, okay? No use crying over spilt amulets. Let's get outta here!" Iago scolds, trying to snap her out of it.

Lotus looked at him. She patted Sadira's shoulder.

"No, I've got a plan." Aladdin says.

Zipporah hit the back of Iago's head for being a little snarky. The sand beast later was waiting for the people to come back so he can smash them like he loves doing. The others decided to distract him and frustrate him enough to make him annoyed and mad.

"Mr. Sandmonster, sir~" Lotus cooed from where she hid.

The sand beast heard her and chuckled, just ready to pulverize her. Abu chattered and waved to the beast as Lotus avoided him.

"Hey Sandy! Looking for someone?" Iago calls.

Lotus jumped onto the carpet, panting slightly after running.

"You're making me testy!" the beast went toward them, only for them to disappear on Carpet.

Even Sadira, Jasmine, and Zipporah were mocking him and about him not catching them.

"That's it, hold that pose there, chump!" Iago finally shouts.

Lotus gently hugged Jasmine.

"Oh, lovely, fine, that does it," the beast stood, unknowingly on top of an X. "Stay right there, it's smashing time!" he looked down to see the X and it was Genie. "Oh, my, this is trouble, isn't it?" 

Genie turned into a stirrer and pureed the beast.

"We got him!" Jasmine then hugged Aladdin.

Lotus let her sister go and moved to the edge of the rug. The beast formed back to normal and taunted them for thinking they could destroy him since he was made of sand. Genie then gave Sadira the amulet. Sadira was about to go to a rock and smash the amulet, much to the beast's dismay. Aladdin watched. Lotus ran a hand through her hair.

"B-b-b-but, now, now, don't-don't go doing anything hasty. I-I know I was a little harsh there. But, I know what, from now on I do whatever you say. Think of the power. You could be queen of Agrabah, ruler of the Seven Deserts. Not a bad job. Anything could be yours, anything, just tell me what you want!" the Beast cried.

Sadira looked at the former street rat, then back at the beast. "I want Aladdin to like me." she then busted the amulet.

The beast cried out and ended up burying everyone in sand.

Zipporah coughed. "Geez, can't be worse than when a cat hacks up a hairball!"

"Good going, kid. I'll be coughing up sand for a month." Iago coughs.

Lotus coughed a little coming out of the sand like a person possessed and looked wary.

"Sadira... you saved us." Aladdin says.

"I'm sorry I made such a mess of things," Sadira sighed, feeling she was hated by her new possible friends now. "It's just that I've never liked anyone like the way I like you before."

"You're gonna have to be just friends." Zipporah told her, but smiled, showing they could become friends too.

Aladdin gave a small smile. "Look, Sadira, I like you too, but I love Jasmine." he says softly.

Abu and Iago were gagging from that.

"Oh, I get it..." Sadira said, but not overly disappointed. 

Lotus was dusting the sand away. She was still going to be friends with her, but was shaking from a flashback.

"You okay?" Zipporah asked Lotus.

"Sadira, would you like to come to the palace with us?" Jasmine invited.

"No, I'd rather be alone." Sadira smiled apologetically.

"We'll see you a little later then?" Aladdin asks.

"Bye-bye, see you later..." Lotus says, hugging Sadira before leaving quickly with Zipporah.

Sadira nodded and smiled at her new friends.

"Come on, guys, we better get home." Zipporah smiled, then walked out with them.

Aladdin put an arm around Jasmine as they walked. Lotus was going fast ahead to the castle. As she was alone, Sadira grew villainous.

 

"Slow down, Lo!" Zipporah called as they were going back to the palace.

"No... have to go get clean..." Lotus announces.

"She must've gotten worse sand than I thought..." Zipporah murmured.

"I wonder if we'll see our new friend again." Jasmine thought about Sadira as they were close to home.

Aladdin nodded. "I think we will." he says.

"Come on, let's get you a new hat." Jasmine smiled to Aladdin.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine. Abu gagged at Iago with Zipporah and Jasmine with Aladdin, then scampered off.

Lotus went even quicker and went straight to her chambers.

Iago looked a little sad for the younger woman and looked at Zipporah. "Remember Jafar tried to kill her and Jasmine in the hour-glass..." he says softly.

"Oh, yeah..." Zipporah then hunched maybe that's why Lotus had the most trouble with the sand.

Lotus climbed into the bathing pool. It was a natural spring her room was equipped with. Iago hugged Zipporah.

 

Iago and Aladdin spent some time with their girlfriends. Lotus washed herself clean from the sand, including her hair. She then climbed out, wrapping a towel around herself. She then headed into her bedroom.


End file.
